


KH High School Times

by Falco276



Series: Firebird Chronicles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arcade, Boca Raton Community High School, Boomers, Don't you forget about me, Firebirds on Ice, Fun, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, Kingdom Hearts High School, Ocean Blvd. of Twilight Town, Palm Beach, Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash, Seaside Mall/Park/Hotel and Resort, firebirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crazy times of the Kingdom Hearts cast in high school. Setting at Twilight Town (Ocean Blvd.) based on south east Florida. On Hiatus. Please READ AND REVIEW! :D<br/>Visit the OFFICIAL WEBSITE in chapter 15!!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Official cast

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! 100 hits! I'm going to add the playlist to the Firebird party bash and also give out the link. :D  
> Thank you for supporting this fic! I mean it! :D

** **

**The Cast of KH High School Times**

**Title:** KH High School Times

**Author:** Falco276

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The crazy times of the Kingdom Hearts cast in high school.

**Before Reading Notes:** There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitas- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Shiya-17- Junior

Ezekiel-17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of World History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Mr. Wagner- 31-Teacher of Art

Mrs. Devany-24- Teacher of U.S History

Mrs. Pacilli-34- Teacher of Technology

Mrs. Mamillo-25- Teacher of Chorus

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad


	2. Birthday Plans and Smoothie Sensations

"Sora get up!" Roxas said as he poked his twin with his foot. The idiot had fallen off the top bunk off their bed again. It was nothing new. But it scared the shit out of Roxas when it happened in the middle of the night. It was also more than likely the reason for his pure stupidity.

"I'll get Vanitas!" an empty threat to someone like Sora.

"Jus go way." Sora mumbled.

"No, we promised we'd meet up with everyone at the hideout." Roxas said poking Sora again with his foot.

"Oh right." He said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"You're hair's a mess." Roxas said shaking his head.

"You're a mess." Sora countered.

"Unlike you, I'm dressed." Roxas said crossing his arms. Hurry up or we'll be late… er."

"OH! Shit." Vanitas yelled from down stairs. It wasn't really a yell. More like he yelled the first word with enthusiasm then just swore for the heck of it.

"Vanitas!" Scolded their mother. "Stop swearing!"

"My bad." Came Vanitas's low reply.

Just then a knock sounded at the door to Roxas and Sora's room. Ventus walked in and smiled at them.

"Good morning. Sora? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sora answered.

"I get the feeling you fell off the top bunch again."

"He did." Roxas said with a frown.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, I made some breakfast down stairs if you two want some."

"What'd you make!?"

"Breakfast burritos."

"Sweet!"

Sora ran passed Ventus and into the kitchen. Of course he managed to fall down three of the stairs in the process. Roxas shook his head along with Ventus and grabbed his twins yellow and black sneakers.

"Thanks Ventus." Roxas said as he passed him in the doorway.

"You're welcome." Ventus replied as he closed the door to their room. "Oh be careful, Vanitas-"

"Ow!" Roxas yelled.

"Sorry Roxas! Are you okay!?" Sora exclaimed.

When Ventus came down the stairs he saw Roxas, Sora and Vanitas by the sink. The water was running and Roxas had his hand under it. Broken glass littered the floor from the glass cup Vanitas had dropped not long ago. How Sora managed to miss the broken glass when he fell down the stairs was anyone's guess.

"Hey, Ven, get some medicine and a band aid for Roxas will ya?" Vanitas said looking at his twin.

"Sure." Ventus said heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I'll help!" Sora said in a worried tone. He hurried after Ventus and found him squeezing past their mother who was doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"What in the world is going on down there?" She asked.

"First I made breakfast then Vanitas broke a glass and swore then Roxas got a cut I guess." Ventus explained.

"How did that happen?"

"It's my fault!" Sora said with a frown. "I was running back up the stairs to get my shoes and I bumped into Roxas and he fell and cut his hand on some glass on the floor."

"Goodness. It's not even noon and the world is falling apart in our kitchen." commented their mom.

"Come on Sora." Ventus said as he squeezed past his mom with medicine and a band aid.

"Wait!" Sora said holding up his hands.

"What?" Ventus asked.

"Is the band aid checkered?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'll look for one! I want him to at least have his favorite thing to look at."

Sora took the Band-Aid his older brother was holding and put it back in the box.

"Ventus hurry!" Vanitas called from the kitchen.

"I'm trying!" Ventus called back.

"Got it!" Sora exclaimed.

The two teens went back into the kitchen and placed their items on the counter. Vanitas had gotten Roxas's cut cleaned up and was leaning against the counter holding pressure to the assaulted finger. Ventus put the medicine on Roxas's finger and picked up the band aid.

"I found you a checkered one so you would like it better." Sora said as swayed back and forth on his feet. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're crazy over food." Roxas chuckled. "Put your shoes on so we can go."

"Right," Sora said with a smile. He put on his shoes and grabbed two breakfast burritos. He handed one to Roxas and they said goodbye to their household and left.

"What time is it?" Sora asked when he finished his burrito.

Roxas pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen.

"Ten forty-five." Roxas replied.

"Ugh, why do we have to meet up so early?"

"'Cause."

"That doesn't count."

"Does now."

"No fair Roxas!"

"Shut up we're almost there."

~X~

The Hideout consisted of an old run down house that the kids were lucky enough to obtain for their own personal use. No one had lived in it for years and the location was too much of a hassle to tear it down or even rebuild it. When it needed work done the gang would find some supplies and fix it themselves. It was rather weird to have such luck. Not that the house was big or anything.

When Roxas and Sora walked in, they were greeted with everyone else sitting or standing around. Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel and Demyx.

"Where have you been?" Riku asked when the two sat down.

"Sora slept in and I got cut." Roxas explained.

"Not by a bad guy right?" Demyx asked in a worried tone.

"Who the hell would shank Roxas?" Axel asked looking at the other in pure curiosity.

"It shouldn't matter should it?" Xion spoke up.

"As long as he's alright." Naminé finished.

"Where's it at?" Hayner asked.

"OH MY LORD THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE!" Sora exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Roxas yelled at him. He then held up his checkered band aid covered finger to show everyone. "Not like its anything crazy but since you all wanna know it's on my finger."

"My poor baby." Axel cooed.

"Stop that." Roxas said with a blank look.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, continuing the questions.

"Sora ran into me this morning and I fell and cut myself on some glass lying on the floor." Roxas explained.

"Sora," sighed Kairi. "You should be a bit more careful."

"I know." pouted Sora.

"So what exactly are we all gathered for?" Roxas asked.

"Spring Break is coming up and along with that the Spring Struggle Tournament Qualifier." Olette explained.

"We were talking about what we all wanted to do as a group when break came." Pence helped elaborate.

"Not to mention we had our Hide and Seek plan to finish." Riku said.

"I can't wait!" Demyx squealed in excitement.

"You're such a girl." Axel commented.

"We'll hide him." Hayner said with a laugh.

"One thing at a time." Kairi said holding up a hand. "The struggle qualifications start two days after our break starts. Who all do we have entering?"

"Sora, Roxas, Riku, Hayner and Xion." Naminé replied.

"Great! It'll be nice to see a girl out there for once!" Olette said patting Xion on the shoulder and smiling.

"We should practice during the first few days we have off." Xion suggested.

"Right." Riku nodded. "There's sure to be a lot of competition."

"I heard Ventus and Vanitas are entering. Lexaeus is too." Sora threw in.

"Not to mention Saix, Larxene and I." Axel added.

"And Terra and Aqua." Pence said.

"Ugh can someone get me some paper and a pencil? There's too many people in this thing to count!" Olette said shaking her head.

"I'll get it!" Demyx said with a smile. He ran to what would be the kitchen of the small house and opened a box Hayner, Pence and Olette had brought a few months before. It had papers, pens, pencils, marker, colored pencils, crayons, sharpeners and clipboards. Everyone had brought in certain stuff for the house at one point.

Demyx grabbed a sheet of paper, a pen and a clipboard and headed back into the room everyone was in. He handed the items over to Olette who smiled and thanked him.

"Okay, who all was it again?" She asked the group.

Everyone started naming people off at once. Olette only managed to get Sora, Roxas and Riku's names down before looking at everyone with a stressed look.

"Hey, one at a time okay!" she said.

"I'll do it!" Riku declared. "Sora, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Hayner, Ventus, Vanitas, Axel, Lexaeus, Saix, Larxene, Terra and Aqua."

"Geez how the hell did you remember all of those names?" Hayner asked him.

"Why the hell did you say your own name?" Sora asked Riku.

"Why are you asking me questions?" Riku said coolly.

"Okay I think I got everyone." Olette said with a smile. "If I'm correct we should have a 6 out of 13 chance of winning. Or… Xion could you translate it or, you know, something?"

"Um… 69.2% chance." Xion said after doing quick math.

"Thanks." Olette said with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me sis." Kairi said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"But that's only the people we know who are entering. There should be others too." Xion said with a small smile.

"Of course! There are other kids in this town than us." Axel said waving his hand.

"So onto the Hide and Seek plan!" Sora said in excitement.

"We have a location and time right?" Naminé questioned.

"Yup," Pence answered.

"Who all's gonna be there?" Demyx asked next.

"As many people as we can get!" Kairi said.

"This'll be fun." Axel said stretching from his spot on the couch.

"Anything we need to cover about it?" Kairi asked.

"I think everything is figured out about it." Pence informed.

"I think that's it." Sora said with a smile. "Everything's been covered right?"

"Yeah," said Xion.

"Well I got a birthday party to go to!" Axel matter-of-factly. He stood and poked Demyx in the cheek.

"I know he's my friend." Demyx said as he smacked the other's hand away.

"Who do you know who still has birthday parties?" Roxas asked Axel.

"My little brother. Demyx gets along with him really well and I was asked to tell him he was invited." Axel explained.

"Isn't he like, 15?" Roxas asked.

"We still have to get him a present." Demyx said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The two said their goodbyes and left. Everyone else, following not long after.

~X~

"What should we get him?" Demyx asked as he and Axel walked into Wal-Mart. Axel got a basket since he already knew what he wanted to get his brother.

"You should know you're his best friend right?" Axel said.

"But you're his brother."

"Lea likes fighting."

"Well what do we get him then?"

"They have those struggle sets don't they? He's pretty big into struggle too."

"Then we'll get him that!"

Axel nodded as the other had caught onto his plan. He didn't even drop any hints that the struggle set was what he wanted to get but either way it worked out.

The two headed over to the struggle isle and browsed the selection the store offered.

"I wanna get three sets of everything. That way there will be some for him, Ienzo and Isa." Axel said.

"That sound good." Demyx said "What color bats?"

"Just the traditional ones." Axel said grabbing three bats. They were lucky enough that the bats didn't come in pairs of two like the child's play sets did.

"Okay, three bats, three helmets, three vests, and… should we get three different colored ball sets?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, we'll get yellow, red and orange." Axel said looking at the colored balls. He grabbed two packs of each color and threw them in the basket.

"Now the vests and helmets." Demyx started, looking at all the different sizes.

"Only get two of each." Axel said from beside him.

"Only two?" Demyx questioned.

"Yeah, that way Lea will get hit more." Axel laughed. Demyx laughed and shook his head.

"What colors?" He asked.

"Just get three all black. Crap." Axel said as he pulled a helmet off the rack. "Man, what sizes?"

"Just use your head as a guide." Demyx suggested.

"Yours is smaller." Axel frowned. He put a helmet on Demyx's head. "Is it really tight or what?"

"It's a little tight." Demyx said as he shifted it around on his head.

"Alright we'll get three of those. Here try on this vest." Axel said. He put three of the same size black helmets in the basket and gave Demyx a vest to try on. "I think you should be able to put it on and secure it. It'll be really tight though."

Axel watched as Demyx struggled with the chest piece. When he finally got it on he seemed like he was dying.

"Geez man, you sure it should be this tight?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah," Axel grabbed two chest guards the size Demyx had tried on and grabbed another one a few sizes small in the cart. He put one of the helmets back and got another one but two sizes smaller.

"Why are you getting the smaller size?" Demyx asked.

"Ienzo is a small kid. He won't fit the things Isa and Lea do." Axel explained.

"Okay so that's it right?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Axel said. He started to double check everything and make sure that the sizes we accurate enough. "Damn, maybe we should have gotten Roxas here." He mumbled.

Demyx looked up from the cart to see the isle across from the one they were in. He smiled at his new idea and poked Axel in the shoulder.

"Hey, all of use competing in the struggle qualifications match should pool our money together for equipment." He suggested.

"You mean we should." Axel said walking to the other isle.

"Huh?"

"You're not competing. Now let's go, we still need a card and what not."

Axel and Demyx headed out of the struggle area and over to the cards and gift bags. They ended up getting a red, yellow and orange gift bag and a card with Lea's age on the front.

"Oh his parents are gonna hate us." Axel chuckled.

"You have enough money right?" Demyx asked, concerned.

"Yeah, and besides you're paying for some stuff too."

When they finally had everything they wanted they headed up to the counter to pay for their things.

"Hey, how come you decided to participating in the struggle thingy at the last second?" Demyx asked as the cashier rang up their stuff.

"I wasn't going to at first. That sport is too eh, gay." Axel said, tapping his fingers on the side of the conveyer belt.

"You're gay." Demyx mumbled as a counter. He liked Struggle. Hearing it being insulted hurt him a bit.

Axel gave him the "warning" look and pulled out his red lighter.

"I'll torch you bubble boy." He threatened.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Demyx said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Axel put his lighter away again and looked back to the cashier who had rang up four of their seven items.

"Why do you think so badly of it?" Demyx then asked.

"It's a sport where people hit each other with sticks and collect balls. NOT GAY BY THE WAY." Axel explained, adding sarcasm at the end.

The cashier laughed quietly and Axel smiled as he gave her the money he owed.

"Hey, spot me a ten." He told Demyx.

"Why?"

"Cause you're paying too, now hurry."

Demyx quickly got out a ten and handed it to Axel who gave it to the cashier.

"Besides, Roxas is in the game. If I have to fight him and I win he wouldn't talk to me for months. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to enter." Axel started.

"He does get angry easily huh?" Demyx asked as he twirled a piece of his hair between two fingers.

"Yeah, him and Ventus."

Axel collected the change and gave it to Demyx, who pocketed it. They both grabbed a bag each and headed to Axels red 2006 Dodge Stratus.

"You know I feel like this is a girly car." Demyx commented.

"You can always walk to the party." Axel said with a small frown.

"Just kidding it's freaking great!"

~X~

After the "meeting" the gang had had Sora and Riku tagged along with Kairi and Xion to Seaside Mall. Naminé had left to hang out with Olette to finish making some extra plans for the Hide and Seek plan.

"We should go to Pretty Pink!" Kairi joked with Xion.

"Oh hell to the no!" Sora said.

"Don't worry, Xion doesn't even like that place." Riku said looking around the mall.

"I'm hungry." Sora randomly said.

"You're always hungry." Giggled Xion.

"I'm a growing boy." Sora said with a smile.

"Then let's get something." Kairi suggested.

"No food." Riku threw in.

"Aw, why not!" Sora whined.

"I know you didn't bring your wallet and we're not paying for you." Riku explained.

"Fine," Sora pouted. "Wait how am I gonna eat?"

"I'll get you a smoothie or something." Riku sighed.

"Aw thanks Riku, you're the best." Sora said slinging an arm around the elder's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah" Riku said with a small smile.

They all headed to the food court and over to  _'Fruit and Smoothie Sensations.'_

"Riku, I'll pay for Sora." Kairi offered.

"Seriously?" Riku asked incredulously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with a frown. It was quickly replaced with a smile though. "Just don't worry I'll do it."

"Fine by me." Riku smiled back.

"I want… an M&N dessert thingy!" Sora nodded.

"What do you want Xion?" Riku asked her.

"Oh, um I can pay for myself." Xion said with a smile.

"It's fine, my treat."

"Oh um, I want the kiwi and strawberry mix."

Riku nodded and stepped forward to the register and placed their order. Xion stepped up to the small glass to their side and watched the worker place the fruit into the blender and mix the drinks. She smiled at Riku when he moved to stand next to her. She looked away from the blenders though when Riku flinched.

"Ah, isn't this what the glass is suppose to prevent?" He said as he rubbed a small drip of smoothie from his face.

Xion laughed and grabbed the two smoothies order by them. She handed Riku his and grabbed two straws and some napkins.

"Wee!" Sora exclaimed when he got his ice cream. He ran to a table and started eating it.

"Whoa." Kairi said as she stepped up beside Riku and Xion.

"How can you date that?" Riku asked, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"It's what's on the inside that counts?" Xion suggested.

"Exactly!" Kairi said giggling.

The three walked over and took their seats at the table Sora had ran to and began talking about the struggle qualifier coming up.

"So Ventus and Vanitas are joining?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yup," He said simply. He was too busy with his dessert to care about struggle.

"Well, tell us more." Riku urged.

"What's there to tell? They're joining!" Sora said licking ice cream from his mouth.

"Use a napkin." Riku scolded, flicking one at the younger male.

Sora stuck his tongue out at him and snatched the napkin from the table.

"Ventus was a little afraid of joining at first." Sora started after having done wiped his mouth. "Vanitas is crazy competitive. He wants to prove he's the strongest in town. Which is why Ventus was afraid at first."

"I can see why." Xion said quietly.

"Yeah, didn't Vanitas break Ventus's arm once?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, when they were seven. Vanitas pushed Ventus down the stairs when they were racing to the kitchen or something."

"You're brother is insane." Riku commented.

"Duh!" Sora said.

The four laughed and continued their conversation.

"What are you two gonna do if you end up facing each other in the game?" Xion asked.

Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"I'll kick his ass." Riku said.

"You jerk!" Sora said throwing a used napkin at his face.

Riku frowned and went to drinking his smoothie.

"We'll just give it our all." Sora said with a smile. "Who ever wins, wins."

"No breaking up either." Kairi teased.

"Riku's my friend! I wouldn't leave him! Besides, I made a promise to Aqua when we were little. I'd always be there for him." Sora said as he flicked Riku's cup.

"Right, I remember." Riku said.

"Hey, what about Lexaeus?" Kairi brought up.

"Oh Lord, we're gonna die." Sora said with wide eyes.

"Just dodge and hit." Riku said waving a hand.

"Maybe for you." Kairi said.

"Not everyone is as talented as the great Riku!" Sora said.

Riku shrugged and watched some of the people walking by.

"Hey," Xion said.

Everyone looked to her so she would continue. She pointed over to a stand that was in the middle of the food court. The stand sold magazines and newspapers and other cheep snacks and drinks.

"What's up?" Sora asked looking over to the stand.

"Some guy just put his sandwich in the mini fridge like it's just for people to, I don't know, put their stuff there." Xion explained.

"That's weird." Kairi mumbled.

"Shoot I'm stealing that!" Sora said, getting up from his seat.

"Sora!" Riku scolded, grabbing the younger teen's shirt and pulling him back.

"But, it's not our fault the guy is stupid enough to do that!" Sora whined.

"Look, I think we're done here so, let's just go." Kairi said standing.

Xion nodded and picked up her drink. Everyone else retrieved their smoothies except Sora, who had finished his dessert off in no time.

"Fine but while we pass by the fridge thingy, Imma steal that sandwich." Sora said eyeing the fridge.

~X~

"Where is he?" Marluxia huffed as he continued his pacing.

Larxene looked up from her magazine and frowned.

"How should I know? Axel's little brother had his birthday today and he and Demyx went." She said.

"Why would Demyx go to a ten year olds birthday party?" Marluxia asked incredulously. He then thought for a minute and held up a hand. "Never mind. He is a bit of child isn't he?" Larxene sighed and threw her magazine on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Right, so now we're stuck here waiting for Axel." She said standing up and walking over to look out the window.

"He's not bringing anyone is he?" Marluxia asked cautiously.

"Axel's too smart to bring anyone. He knows what this is about."

After a few more minutes of waiting there was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Larxene looked out the window again and noticed it was Axel.

"He's here-"

"FINALLY!" Marluxia yelled, cutting Larxene off. She threw him a glare then moved to sit on the couch again.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Marluxia asked when Axel walked in.

"Let's see I have a little brother and his birthday was today so, you know I kinda felt like I should go." Axel said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Marluxia said rolling his eyes.

"So, this about the struggle match?" Axel asked eyeing Larxene who had picked up her magazine from earlier.

"Yeah," She said, not looking up.

"Why do we have to do this?" Axel asked.

"You want the prize right? The fame and glory? Then we have to." Marluxia said, flipping his hair.

"We can do it without-" Axel started.

"Just go along this way and it'll be easier." Larxene said waving her hand.

"But Roxas and the others, they'll be entering too. We'll leave them out right?" Axel asked.

"If we can." Marluxia said with a smile. "If we just so happen to come in contact with them then, we might have to involve them."

"You can't hurt them." Axel warned.

"Please, all we really need to worry about is that Vanitas kid." Larxene said. "He's insane when it comes to struggle. I've seen him and that blonde kid, the one who looks like Roxas, they were practicing and he just moves so fast! It's like he's teleporting or something."

"Ventus?" Axel asked. "He, Terra and Aqua are entering too. So, how many people you all watching out for?"

"Let's see, Vanitas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Lexaeus." Marluxia counted off on his fingers.

"Ventus and Aqua might be easier to get rid of." Larxene mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of Aqua; she's entered in the struggle tournament before and wiped out the competition." Axel said.

"So Ventus will go out easily?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but if he's been training with Vanitas, probably not." Axel sighed.

They continued talking about their plan and who might go out first and who they might not have to deal with. They went over their individualized parts for each other. Axel still found the whole plan a little bit overrated. They had already established what could happen to them if they got caught. The three were willing to risk it. Well almost. Larxene and Marluxia seemed like they were the ones who would kill if this plan didn't go through right.

"So, you haven't told anyone, right?" Larxene asked Axel.

"No, the only people I've talked to about it are you two." He replied.

"Good, if anyone found out, we'd easily be screwed." Marluxia said with a smirk.

**So I'm not sure how far this will go. But here's the first chapter. This has been changed a tiny bit from the first one I had put up. NoOneXII pointed out some stuff that had been bothering me to begin with but I just left it all in there anyways. Even after I posted it :/ I don't think anyone else has read it though. So like a said TINY changes. Mostly ages and a line or two.**

**Review and enjoy! J**


	3. First Days of School, the Struggle Plan, and ice cream fights

Everyone hated Monday. The only time you didn't hate it was when school was out for some reason or you just really liked whatever was going on the day. Zexion was the kid who didn't care. It was there and you were going to have to deal with it so "Shut up and get over it." As he had told Demyx once. The mullet wearing teen had been complaining about the day.

Lexaeus was the same. He didn't care about what day it was. He really liked school in all honesty. He didn't have many friends due to his severe lack of talking. He liked school because it was the chance he got to spend time with the person he could honestly call his best friend. Zexion was always there for him and he was always there for the younger.

Both Zexion and Lexaeus thought they were rather lucky. Ever since they met in third grade they had always been together. Lexaeus still remembered the day.

_Lexaeus had been sitting by the wall at recess when he noticed three young boys. Two looked about the same age as him but the last looked rather small and very young. The two older ones were pushing him and saying crude things._

_Lexaeus looked around to find a teacher but the two that were outside with them were busy talking._

_Adults… Lexaeus thought to himself disapprovingly. He looked back to the kid being bullied and thought about intervening or not. His father had raised him to stay out of where he wasn't needed._

_"If the situation doesn't call for you, don't put yourself in it." His father, Aeleus, had told him. "Yet there will be a time when you are needed. Be sure to know when that is."_

_Lexaeus nodded and made his decision. He stood and walked over to the three boys and tapped one of the bullies on their shoulder. The kid turned around to see who it was. Lexaeus watched as his eyes grew big at the much larger kid._

_"W-what do you want?" He asked nervously._

_"What are you doing?" Lexaeus asked him. The boy stuttered a few times then pushed on his friends shoulder. The two ran off together and left Lexaeus and the younger boy, now sitting on the ground._

_"You okay?" Lexaeus asked, holding out a hand. Zexion nodded and looked up. He took the elder's hand and marveled at how easily he picked him up. Zexion brushed his pants off and gave his thanks._

_"Um, do you get bullied a lot?" Lexaeus asked him. Zexion nodded and looked at the other straight in the eyes._

_"Will you stay with me?" He asked. Lexaeus nodded. "My name is Zexion."_

_"Mine's Lexaeus." Lexaeus looked around the play ground for the kids who had bullied his new friend Zexion and couldn't find them. "I'll protect you when you need me okay?"_

_Zexion nodded and for the rest of the day they spent every second they could together._

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked the staring off into space Lexaeus.

Lexaeus turned to the smaller and nodded. Zexion nodded back and turned to the weights sitting on the rack.

"You seemed to be drifting." Zexion stated simply.

"How can you tell?" Braig, the weight lifting teacher, asked from beside them. The two turned to face him. "Man, don't you guys have facial muscles?" He asked them. Their blank faces stayed the same as they eyed the teacher and his rude questioning.

"Shouldn't you refrain from asking personal questions?" Zexion asked Braig.

"Just lift some weights!" He mumbled as he walked over to check on another group.

"He's annoying." Lexaeus stated. Zexion nodded and added a 40 pound weight to each side of the benching bar. He watched as Lexaeus got into position on the bench and easily began his benching.

Zexion knew Lexaeus was much bigger and stronger than him and he excepted that. He didn't keep the teen around to protect him though. He kept him around because he didn't ask stupid questions and was overall a really nice person. Most people thought it was just so the smaller would have protection.

"Lexaeus," Zexion started after the larger had finished his work out. "Thank you." Lexaeus just nodded and took off the weights so his friend could bench what little he could.

~X~

"This class sucks!" Hayner yelled in the middle of nutrition and wellness. They were taking notes and, like any other class where you yell out something stupid when you shouted have, he got scolded by the teacher.

"Hayner!" Olette hissed at him.

"I signed up for this class to cook! I wanna eat stuff!" Hayner whined.

"Hayner." Xaldin, the teacher, said from where he stood at the board. "Don't say stupid things in here unless you don't want to cook at all. I already told you, you must get proper notes and sanitation safety before you can even set foot in the kitchen area."

Hayner groaned and hit his head on the table he was sharing with Olette, Pence, Roxas and Naminé.

"It's cooking class 'not take notes like you do all of your classes' class." he mumbled into the table.

"Hayner shut up." Roxas sighed.

Xaldin went on with his notes and Hayner would groan every time a new slide showed up.

"Dude chill out." Pence said once the class was over.

"It ticks me off! Why can't we just cook and everything?" Hayner whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

"If you were to start cooking without knowing measurements or the right way to clean everything you could potentially make yourself, or everyone else, really sick." Olette explained.

"I know that!" Hayner yelled. "I just hate this!"

"What I hate is how our class competes with the other nutrition and wellness class for the top class award." Roxas said.

"I think it's exciting." Naminé said with a smile.

"What? When is that?" Pence asked.

"At the end of the semester. First we have our final, that show down between everyone in our class, then the winner of that faces the winner of the final in the other class and who ever wins gets the trophy for their class." Olette explained.

"Winner?" questioned Hayner. "How can there be a winner for a final?"

"Man weren't you listening at all?" Roxas asked, shaking his head. "We're gonna have 'judges' come in and 'judge' our food. The 'judges' are just teacher from other classes."

"Other cooking classes?" Hayner asked.

"Damn it Hayner!" Roxas yelled. "No! Other teachers from the school!"

"Hey chill spike face!" Hayner joked.

"Your hair spikes too." Roxas mumbled.

"Here's the gist." Naminé started. "Our final will be like the show Iron Chef but a bit different. We'll be our original cooking groups and be given a certain ingredient to work with. Everyone will have the same ingredient. We'll find a recipe with the ingredient in it and make it. When the 'judges' come in to 'judge' they'll taste a little bit of everyone's food and score on how well it looks and tastes. That's how we get our scores and grades. Who ever gets the highest score will face off with the other class and win the trophy."

"See Roxas why can't you be like Naminé and just explain stuff nicely?" Hayner asked Roxas.

"Shut up." Roxas frowned.

"Hey, Roxas!" Called Sora from down the hall way. He ran to catch up with his twin and slung his arm around his shoulder. "So what do think about that whole trophy thing for our cooking class?"

"You're going down!" Roxas smiled.

"Please! Me, Riku, Kairi and Xion will destroy you!" Sora said cockily.

"Whatever! You guys have Dilan as a teacher! Xaldin is much better a cook than him!" Roxas countered.

"You probably wont even get fifth place with Xaldin!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, yeah just keep talking!" Roxas said shaking his head.

~X~

The one minute bell rang and Sora flipped out. He wasn't one for being late and he still had a ways to go before making it to his math class. Pence and Hayner's class was right down the hall and Olette's was right across the hall from Hayner and Pence. That just left Roxas to get to his class. Science was clear on the other side of the building though. Since he and his friends had stopped walking to talk about the cooking competition he hadn't made it as far as he would have liked when it came to traveling towards the stupid classroom.

_"Damn it."_  Roxas thought to himself.  _"Now I'm gonna have to listen to stupid Vexen talk about being tardy and respect your elders and no one respects science like he does."_

Roxas walked a bit slower as the tardy bell rang. He decided that since he was already late why not be a bit more late? Besides he hated science and would rather die than sit in the class and deal with Vexen's scary ass face. He ended up stopping to get a drink from the water fountain and dragged his feet as he made his way down the quiet empty halls. When he made it to the classroom he had heard exactly what he planned on hearing. A freaking lecture.

"Roxas Hendricks, correct?" Vexen asked as Roxas walked through the doorway to his class.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"'Yeah?'" Vexen repeated with an annoyed face. Roxas sat at his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He repeated slowly.

"Huh, you should learn to treat your elders with respect! All of you should!" Vexen scolded.

_"Of course!"_  Roxas thought.  _"Just as I thought another lecture on respect!"_  he sighed and leaned his head on his fist.

"None of you even respect  **science**  as much as you should either!" Vexen continued on his rant.

"Oh come on man!" Hissed the kid sitting next to Roxas. "He's a freaking science teacher at a high school! He's obviously not that great with science!" Roxas and the kid snorted. Vexen stopped his lecture and looked to face the two boys.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Tardy?" Vexen asked Roxas, putting emphasis on the last word. Roxas sat silently and looked at his hand laying limply on the desk.

"I was just saying how you're just a high school science teacher!" spoke up the boy next to Roxas. "You always talk about respecting science and how without it we'd never be where we are today! Well you're just a lame teacher! If you 'respect' science as much as you say you do then why are you in some lame place like this?"

Vexen looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"John," Vexen started. "I am a science teacher at Kingdom Hearts High School in hopes of getting other children, such as yourself, to enjoy science as much as I do. Now, if you would kindly make your way to the principal's office."

"Psh! Fine with me! I hate science!" John said and he walked towards the door. "By the way, my name is Mitch!"

"The register says your name is John Jones." Vexen frowned.

"Well I go by Mitch!" Mitch countered.

"Oh come on!" Roxas yelled in side his head. Could this take any longer? The kid needed to just leave.

"Your name is John Jones?" Asked a kid from across the room.

"Yeah," said Mitch. Everyone started talking at the "new" discovery.

"That's such a cool name!" a bunch of them yelled.

"Silence! All of you calm down!" Vexen ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Mitch yelled over everyone. He turned to Vexen and pointed at him. "Write me up and put Jones, John Jones on the paper! I am John Jones and I'm out of here!"

Roxas looked up from where he had been resting his head on his desk and watched as the now know John Jones left the room. He looked to Vexen who seemed utterly blustered. The man quickly regained his cool and wrote up John Jones. The rest of the class time was spent on mostly him ranting about respect and a tiny bit about precious science.

~X~

The lunch room was loud and boisterous, as usual. Kairi, Xion, Olette and Naminé were all on the courtyard stairs to the library finishing up their plans for the Super Hide and Seek game.

"So," Xion started. "How exactly are we going to keep track of everyone when it comes to Super Hide and Seek?"

"I had an idea." Olette said.

"Let's hear it." Kairi said, after taking a drink of her milk.

"I can find someone who can make us a website. When people wanna join they sign their name on the website and when the day comes to actually have the game we'll just print out a sheet with all the names on it and make sure that there aren't any extra people or see if some people didn't show up. That way we can figure out how many people we need for seekers."

"That's a great idea!" Naminé spoke up.

"We should also make two lists on the site that has who wants to be a seeker and who wants to be a hider." Kairi suggested.

"We'll need to figure out some way to rotate people too." Xion said.

"Well maybe we can give people numbers?" Olette suggested.

"Maybe…" Kairi trailed off. "We have a while to get everything together. Oh! We definitely need to make rules and everything! That way people don't get kicked out!"

"Man, did we almost forget that?" Olette asked incredulously.

"Who are you gonna get to make the site?" Xion asked Olette.

"Well I'm not too sure. Ienzo has a brother and he's really smart so I was wondering if he might be computer savvy or something." Olette replied.

"Ienzo?" questioned Naminé.

"He's the freshman I always talk to!" Olette said with a smile. "He's friends with Axel's little brother!"

"Oh you mean Lea!" Kairi said in realization. "Wait, does he have like silver grey looking hair? And It's kinda flipped over one eye or something?"

"Yeah, him and his brother are exactly alike!" Olette said smiling.

"Don't you think Ienzo will get upset if you ask him to ask his brother to do something for us? Besides, his brother doesn't even know us, why would he help?" Xion asked.

"Maybe we can talk to Ventus and ask him if Terra or Aqua knows anything. They're participating so I think they wouldn't mind helping us out!" Naminé brought up.

"We need to find someone." Xion said tapping her fingers on her knee. Just then the bell rang for them all to go back to class.

"We'll talk more about it later I guess." Naminé said with a sigh.

~X~

"Come on Isa!" Lea called. "We gotta hurry!"

"Slow down!" Isa yelled after the running Lea. "The bell just rang, he's probably not even out of his class yet."

"Who cares! We're all gonna practice for that Struggle match right!" Lea asked bouncing in place.

"We still have to get home first!" Isa reminded him.

"Ugh! Hurry!" Lea yelled as he took off down the crowed hallway.

"I'm not even gonna tell you now that Mr. Xemnas was in the library thus block." Isa mumbled to himself as the other disappeared from sight.

Isa made his way to the library stairs and sat on them, waiting for his friend to show up. If he ever did that is. A few minutes later Isa's phone rang. He took out the device and answered it.

"Where the hell are you?!" Lea yelled through the speaker.

_"I'm at the stairs to the library."_ Isa answered calmly.

"Why the hell there?"

_"Mr. Xemnas's class went to the library today. You didn't care to pay attention so I didn't tell you."_

"You ass."

"You swear too much." Isa hung up and looked to Xemnas who was now standing next to him on the stairs. He stood and gave a small nod.

"Lea was looking for you." Xemnas nodded and looked towards the doors to the outside.

"Do you know what he needed?" he asked Isa.

"I think it was the research outline he needed." Isa replied. Xemnas opened up the folder he had and pulled out the research outline paper Isa had spoke of. He handed it to the liliac blue haired boy and gave him his parting words.

"I take it, you can give that paper to him?" He said.

"Yes, sir." Isa replied, nodding. Xemnas turned and headed down the hallway. As he was walking he passed by Lea.

"Mr. Xemnas!" He said out of breath. "I need-!"

"I gave the paper to Isa. He's at the library stairs." he said, and continued walking.

Lea ran down the rest of the hallway and to Isa's side. He put his hands on his knees and took a couple deep breaths then looked up to his friend.

"Of course Mr. Xemnas had to have the class farthest away from the freaking library!" Lea said. Isa chuckled. He was about to say one of his famous witty sayings before he was cut off by Lea's phone. Lea answered it only to be yelled at by his older brother on the other end of the line.

_"Where the hell are you guys?"_ Axel said in frustration.

"Hey," Lea said taking a deep breath. "Chill, okay? We're coming!"

_"Is it you and Isa again?"_ Axel asked, this time much calmer.

"Yeah, be there in a few!" Lea quickly hung up and looked to Isa. "Ready?"

Isa nodded and two left the building and headed towards the school parking lot. They found Axel sitting in his Stratus. Tapping on his steering wheel impatiently. Lea got in the front and Isa hopped in the back.

"What took you so long?" Axel asked his little brother.

"Well, I went to go get a paper from Mr. Xemnas, but I didn't know that his class had gone to the library, and Isa had totally decided to not tell me, and so I ran all the way to his classroom only to learn that there was no class in said room! So, I called Isa back there and he tells me he and Mr. Xemnas are at the freaking library waiting for me. So I ran all the way to the library, which is clear on the other side of the school from the freaking classroom by the way, and then we all came here." Lea explained.

"Right," Axel said pulling out of the school parking lot. He had already started his car and made his way through the school's weird ass driving lanes on NW 15th court as Lea had told his story.

"So what all are you guys gonna be doing?" Axel asked the younger teens.

"Struggle practice!" Lea exclaimed.

"You guys entering?" Axel asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Lea shouted punching his fists in the air.

When the three had finally made it to Axel and Lea's luxury apartment at Arbor Oaks the two younger teens took off into the building and into Lea's room. They set down their school stuff on Lea's messy bed and got out the struggle gear Lea had gotten for his birthday just that weekend.

"Ok so we know for a fact the we're entering right?" Lea questioned the other as he got his gear on.

"I might." Isa said.

"Might? Ugh come on! We told Ienzo three of us would work together and split the prize!" Lea whined.

"Yes, I know. But Ienzo is too young to enter the tournament." Isa said throwing the red pack of struggle balls at Lea. The red haired teen frowned as the package hit him.

"Hurry up and get your stuff on!" Lea frowned. He quickly put on his gear and put the yellow ball set onto Isa's equipment.

"We have a few hours before getting Ienzo. Make sure not to get too into the 'zone'." Isa teased.

"Oh shut up."

The two finished getting everything on and headed out into small fenced backyard. They got in their spots and set Lea's red Razor flip phone to the Struggle timer and Isa's liliac blue Cosmicgate Discovery e5 smartphone to the time they would leave to go get Ienzo.

"You ready?" Lea asked cockily.

"Do your worst." Isa smiled.

Lea nodded and ran at the other with his bat up. He swung it downwards but was blocked by a simple move of Isa's wrist.

"That was weak." Isa sighed.

"Shut up! We just started!" Lea countered.

"Still, I can do better than that for a first move!" He got into a better attack stance and smirked. "Try something more forceful!" He said as he let go of a barrage of attacks onto Lea's bat.

"Hey, your too fast!" Lea whined as he blocked the oncoming strike.

Isa took advantage of his distraction and kicked Lea back with his foot. Lea fell back a couple feet and landed on his backside.

"Come one man, you're definitely getting training tips from your brother!" Lea frowned as he got back up.

"You could do the same." Isa smiled.

"No, Axel doesn't like this sport. If I learned anything form his it's how to set stuff on fire!" He smiled as he ran at Isa and swung his bat at the blue haired teen. The attack was blocked by Isa countering with a swing. The bats bounced off of each other but were quickly put back into play. Lea jumped back a couple steps and ran back at Isa as to gain momentum. He struck downward and met Isa's bat again.

"Stop blocking and hit me damn it-!" Lea yelled. He was cut off however by a hit to the side by Isa. Two of Lea's red colored balls fell to the ground. He looked at them and smirked.

"Oh it's on now!" He yelled as he ran at Isa again. He jumped in the air this time and brought his bat in a downward strike again. The attack went through this time and hit Isa on the shoulder, knocking a yellow ball off. He smiled in victory and swung his bat around to hit Isa again. He was successful and knocked of two more balls. He jumped back as to not get hit by Isa's attack.

"Not bad." Isa commented.

The alarm on Lea's phone went off and the red haired teen went to reset it.

"So who won?" He asked.

"Which is there more color of on the ground?" Isa asked him in a smart-alecky voice.

"Yours are so I win." He said turning his face towards the sky.

"Hey, have you played Ventus yet?" Isa asked.

"No, but we made a promise that when we faced each other in the Struggle rounds, we'd never hold back! We're gonna give it our all and whatever happens, happens." He smiled.

"So you're not going to practice with him at all?"

"Nope! No practice and no talking about how to train, how we're training or who we're training with! I'm sure he's been practicing much harder though. He was at my party remember? He saw me get all this. I'm sure he's training as we speak!"

Isa's phone went off and the two looked at it.

"Time to go." Isa said as he shut off the alarm. They took their gear off and hopped Lea's fence. They walked to the corner past the black iron gate which slid out to allow entry into the community. Halting by several swaying palm trees in the warm humid wind, they both vowed in thought and was completely sure where Ienzo got off the bus and waited.

"Hey," Lea said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?," Isa answered.

"We should totally play street ball." He said.

"Sounds good."

"Sweet."

The next ten minutes were quiet again as they waited. When the large yellow vehicle showed up at the end of the street Lea smiled. The bus slowly came to a halt at the corner and Ienzo, plus a couple other kids, got off.

"Ienzo!" shouted Lea. He ran up and wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders. "I had this great idea! We should play street ball! Not now of course! But we should totally get a bunch of people together and have an all out battle!"

Ienzo nodded. The three started walking back to Lea's house and talking about the newly developed idea of a "Street Ball Brawl".

"The winner can buy everyone else Sea Salt Ice Cream." Lea smiled.

"Sounds good." Isa nodded. "Who all's gonna play?"

"My brother for sure!" Lea said, holding up a finger as to count him. "Ventus totally would! Terra and Aqua would, just because of Ventus though. Hm, if Ventus plays then Vanitas probably will just so he can play against him."

"If Axel plays, Roxas will join too huh?" Isa asked.

"Yeah, yeah! And if Roxas plays then Sora will too, which adds on his friends." Lea continued.

"Wait, Roxas has a bunch of friends too. So I'm sure they'll all join as well."

"Is the street big enough?" Ienzo spoke up.

"Good question." Isa frowned.

"Well we can't play it any where else but in the street!" Lea said as he flung his arms in the air. "Ah screw it! I'll figure something out later!"

~X~

"Hello! I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday!" Aqua sang out.

"Hello by Evanescene!" Ventus yelled.

"Yeah," Aqua laughed.

Ventus, Aqua, Terra and Vanitas were sitting at a concrete picnic table at Seaside Park. They had been hanging out for the past half hour talking about various things, Vanitas mostly keeping to himself.

"Saying hello gave it away!" Vanitas said.

"Yeah, but that's the part that I thought of first." Aqua smiled.

They all sat at the table a while longer talking about more songs and trying to guess what the name of certain ones were after a few lyrics had been sang by one of them. Eventually, they were all brought to silence by the sound of a familiar tune.

"Ice cream?" Ventus asked hopefully.

"Dude, let's go!" Vanitas said jumping up from the table. Ventus nodded and took of towards the ice cream truck with his brother.

"It's funny, for how different the two are they seem so much alike!" Aqua said to Terra.

"Yeah," He said with a nod. They stood and headed over to the truck where the two teens could be seen. Aqua and Terra got in line behind a group of little kids and their mom.

"I'm so tired of being here." Aqua started to sing. "Suppressed by all my, childish fears."

"My Immortal by Evanescene." Terra smiled.

"Yeah," Aqua laughed.

"Try singing a different bad every once in a while."

"How about this one? …Do what you, what you, want!"

"That's still Evanescence!"

"But it's their new song!"

Terra and Aqua continued talking about the band until Ventus and Vanitas walked up to them with their Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"What's so funny?" Vanitas asked.

"Aqua wont stop singing Evanescene songs." Terra answered.

"Well she's a great singer." Vanitas shrugged.

Terra and Aqua got their ice cream and the four headed back to their table. They didn't do much talking considering they were all eating. It didn't last long though when Ventus took a piece of his ice cream and threw it at Vanitas.

"Dude what the hell?" Vanitas asked, throwing some of his own ice cream at his twin.

"I got bored." Ventus laughed, throwing more ice cream at the other. The ice cream started to pass back and forth, slowly increasing in size as more throws passed. A bit of ice cream had hit Ventus and exploded onto Terra.

"Hey watch it." Terra laughed. He took a little piece of his own ice cream and flicked it at Vanitas.

"Oh come on you guys!" Aqua laughed. Ventus looked at her and smiled.

"Oh you wanna play too?" He asked. He took the last large bit of ice cream of it's stick and stick it on her neck. She squealed loudly and smacked his hand away. She took the ice cream off her neck and threw it at him.

The group laughed and continued to throw ice cream at each other, eventually turning the fight into a standing, running and dodging war zone. They were picking up previously thrown ice cream and re throwing it at each other. They even resorted to throwing the sticks that once held the ice cream at each other. When the battled was finally over. Ventus and Vanitas headed home.

"That was the dumbest thing we could have done." Vanitas said.

"Why's that?" Ventus asked.

"We wasted our money and now we're really sticky."

"I see your point."

**Author's Note: Yeah, so here you go! Still have no idea where I'm going with this! :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks:**

**To everyone who will/has reviewed or favorite or watched or followed or what ever! :D**


	4. French Fries can get you into trouble

"I don't wanna go to work!" whined Vanitas.

"It's McDonalds. It can't be that bad." commented Sora.

"You don't have to deal with stupid people all day." Vanitas frowned.

"Isn't today your last day there anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Vanitas answered.

"Well there you go." Roxas said.

"Ventus lucked out! He got that job in Barns and Noble at University Commons!" Sora exclaimed.

"That bookstore sandwiched between Bed, Bath, Beyond and Whole Foods Market where mom shops at?" Ventus questioned in curiousity. 

"That place kicks McDonalds… butt." Roxas said, the last part being cautious as so his mom wouldn't scold him.

"Vanitas hurry! You're gonna be late!" called the boys' mom from upstairs.

"Who cares! It's my last day!" Vanitas yelled.

"You need to get your last pay check too! So go!"

Vanitas groaned and got up from the couch he had been lounging on. He grabbed his hat and reluctantly put it on his head. He made his way out the door and biked to the McDonalds a few miles on South Military Trail road.

~X~

"Vanitas, you were almost late!" exclaimed one of Vanitas's coworkers.

"So?," Vanitas sighed. He hoped over the counter and stood behind a cash register.

"Oh Vanitas." The girl sighed. "I wish I could carefree like you."

"Eh," Vanitas replied.

A few minutes later their boss came out to see if Vanitas had arrived yet.

"Ah, Vanitas!" He smiled. "Nice to see you're actually on time today!"

"Well I just thought that since today was my last day I'd make it a perfect one to go out on!" Vanitas said with a fake smile. His boss nodded and gave his female coworker a nod as well then left to check on the other workers.

"Hey Vanitas!" called another one of Vanitas's coworkers. He ran up to the front of the counter and leaned on it. "Dude what're you go do? Today's your last day!"

"Yes, that's been established. Multiple times." Vanitas sighed.

"So you gonna do anything? Go out with a bang?"

"Like what?"

"Like one time, this dude who worked here like, he got one of the huge ketchup containers and put ketchup all over the store!"

"That's stupid."

"Oh,"

Vanitas sighed and shook his head. He thought about doing something crazy sure, but in all honesty he just couldn't come up with anything. He didn't wanna damage the place since McDonalds would more than likely sue him. Plus he didn't want to worry his mom any.

"I'll do something." Vanitas said.

"Sweet!" Said the other male. He said his goodbyes then left for the inside play area to get it ready for the kids that came in.

The day went by as it usually did. A bunch of people would come in and order their food, one person would come in and order food, they would receive the food with something on it that they didn't want, throw a fit and be forced to leave, some kid would want ice cream and the mom wouldn't get it because they didn't listen in the car and last but not least, some kid would scream and throw a fit because they didn't want to leave the inside play area. Of course accompanying said child fit was a mother who would curse the name McDonalds for the next hour.

It came to the end of Vanitas's shift and he clocked out and headed to get his paycheck.

"Well Vanitas I'm rather proud of you." said Vanitas's ex-boss. "You kept very calm and collected today. If only you could have been that way the whole time you worked here."

"Yeah, if only." Vanitas mumbled. He took his check and headed back to the kitchen. He passed his ex-coworker that he had talked to earlier that morning and stopped. It was time for Vanitas's plan to go into action. He had come up with one upon working his shift, after a kid threw a french-fry at their little sister.

"Hey," Vanitas said. He grabbed a fry container and held it out over the fries. "Fill this up with fries."

"Why? One last meal before you leave?" Laughed the other male.

"You'll see." Vanitas smiled. The other filled the fry container up with fries and watched as Vanitas hopped the counter and head into the play area.

Vanitas climbed atop one of the yellow and pink slides and grabbed onto one of the tunnels. A few kids stopped their running and pointed at him.

"Look mommy!" One little girl said.

"Oh my God." Said the mom in disbelief.

Vanitas continued his climbing till he reached the top of the play area. He stood on it and smiled down at the people looking up at him. He quickly got out his phone and put it to video. He spent a few seconds recording the people looking at him then took a deep breath,

"I just want you all to know that this place sucks!" He yelled. He threw a French fry at a kid, who didn't mind, then at the mom who had gotten upset.

He watched as someone ran out to get someone who worked there for help. In came the two coworkers from earlier that morning.

"Go Vanitas!" Yelled the boy.

"Oh God!" Said the girl. "Vanitas you're crazy!"

"And you two are on camera!" Vanitas threw some french-fries at them and laughed. The two laughed and watched as he threw a few more. Eventually the manager came rushing in.

"Vanitas!" he yelled.

"Sup!" Vanitas said casually.

"Get down here now!" Yelled the older man.

"Suck it!" He yelled and threw french-fries at the man. He continued his throwing but only at the manager.

"Vanitas you better get down here right-!" He was cut off as a french-fry landed in his mouth. Vanitas busted up laughing, as did nearly everyone else in the place. A large audience had formed by now. Most of the people were ones from Kingdom Hearts High. Vanitas looked at them and noticed a few faces. He also noticed they had their phones out.

_This'll be big come tomorrow._  Vanitas thought to himself.

"Ah," The manager yelled as a fry hit him. "V-Vanitas! I'll call the cops if you don't get down here now!"

Vanitas laughed and threw another fry at the man as he left the area for a telephone. Vanitas sighed and climbed down from the play area. He munched on a couple fries as kids from his school complimented him for his courage. He shook them off and headed out the door without a word to any of them.

~X~

When he biked back home with a sweat, Ventus rushed up to him.

"Vanitas you didn't really do it did you?" He asked him. Vanitas smirked and nodded.

"Yeah," He paused then raised a brow. "How do you know what I did?"

"Terra and Aqua were there."

"I didn't see 'em."

"Probably because you were too busy launching French fries!" laughed Sora from the living room doorframe.

"Shh!" Hushed Ventus. "If mom finds out Vanitas will get in huge trouble!"

"That's nothing new." Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, at least I'm not there anymore." Vanitas shrugged. He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, turning on the TV. The news was on and the familiar news reporter was going on about nothing important.

"Vanitas, someone is bound to tell mom!" Ventus warned.

"So," Vanitas said, staring blankly at the TV.

"She'll make you go back and apologize!" Sora exclaimed melodramatically.

"So," Vanitas repeated

"She'll probably make you do free labor there to make up for the way you acted." Ventus tried.

"So," Vanitas said with sigh. "Hey where's Roxas?"

"Oh Vanitas your back!" Said the boys' mom.

"Yup." He deadpanned.

"How was your last day?" She asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh it was wonderful!" He said almost sarcastically.

"Coming up next, a male worker at McDonalds is recorded throwing food at the manager, and even some customers." The male news anchor announced dramatically. The room was quiet as Ventus and Sora cautiously looked over to their mom. She looked to Vanitas with a blank look. Vanitas sucked on the inside of his cheeks and looked around the room with just his eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at her and she shook her head. Her blank look quickly changed to one of anger and she stood, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"Freaking, Vanitas!" She said angrily.

"Oh come on Mom it was my last day!" Vanitas frowned.

"Do you understand how much trouble you could get in?" She exclaimed. "You could be banned from there or sued!"

"I paid for the fries I threw! They can't sue me! I didn't even do property damage or hurt anyone!" Vanitas defended.

"Oh my…" Their mom started. She paced back and forth and took multiple deep breaths. She held up her hand sand shook her head. "I can't- I can't even look at you right now!" She said and left for her room upstairs.

"Damn," Vanitas sighed.

"You really put the stress on her." Sora frowned.

"The worst they could do is ban you from the place." Ventus said.

"I hope." Vanitas said, turning the volume up a bit on the TV to watch himself throwing French fries at everyone.

~X~

"There," Zexion said as Ienzo scooted back away from the computer desk. Kairi, Naminé and Xion smiled at the perfect website Ienzo and Zexion had created for the Super Hide and Seek game.

"Whoa you guys did great!" Olette smiled.

"Will you guys be entering?" Kairi asked the two boys.

"Ienzo is, I might." Zexion informed them.

"Sounds good." Olette said.

"This website will take a lot of maintaining." Zexion continued. "If you plan on getting as many people as you do for this game then it'll be a bit of a challenge."

"We'll get on and check it everyday." Naminé said. Zexion nodded and wrote down all the information they'd need to access the website's manager options.

"This'll help out big time!" Kairi smiled.

~X~

The weekend had ended and the tournament for the struggle competition was quickly approaching. Everyone was on edge of course, well those that cared about the sport. There was always that one group that hated it. It seemed like they were the ones that made days like this happen. The rainy day that made everything gloomy on the outside. Yet on the inside there was still that one kid who managed to be happy enough to make it cute and make others happy. Of course that happiness usually ended in something categorized as a stupid funny. Such as now.

"Hey Mr. Luxord! It's raining it pouring!" called Hayner from a corner of the math teacher's room. He was sitting in a computer chair with his hand out the window he had opened. He looked to the blonde teacher and smiled. They way he had said such a simply thing was utterly cute, no matter who you, it was. Luxord just looked at him and gave a small smile as he stood at his podium watching the class nothing.

"It's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring!" Pence started to sing.

"Shut up Pence!" Hayner yelled as he threw a pre-rolled paper ball at him. The paper ball hit Pence in the face and the boy just stared.

"Mr. Luxord did you just see that?" Pence questioned in disbelief. Luxord just looked away from the two with a small smile.

"Haha! He totally just ignored it!" Hayner yelled. He stuck his arm back out the window and continued playing with little rain he could.

"That's so messed up." Pence muttered.

"Dude! What if it rained on the struggle tournament!" Hayner exclaimed. The room busted with talk. Everyone started saying their ideas on what they thought might happen if it did rain on the qualification rounds. This was when that one kid's input who no one wanted to hear came out.

"Oh my gosh! I freaking hate that stupid game!" A girl exclaimed.

"Struggle hates you!" Hayner yelled at her. Mr. Luxord sighed and took a drink from his Zephyrhills water bottle.

"I don't think there's water in that." Pence mumbled to Hayner who was now sitting next him in a desk.

"Probably not." Hayner replied with a smirk.

~X~

"Get back here you little freaks!" Vanitas yelled as he chased Roxas and Sora through the house. The two teens yelled in fear as the black haired boy gained on them.

"We didn't mean it Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed as he bolted around a corner with his twin close to his side.

"Then you wouldn't of done it!" Vanitas yelled after them.

"It was an honest mistake!" Roxas tried.

They the two split up and rounded around Vanitas. They dodged his quick grasp and made their way back to the stairs. Sora ended up jumping a part of the railing half way down the stairs and Roxas just ran the rest of the way. Vanitas ran after them. He made the first few steps but somehow managed to get tangled up by his own feet and fell down the stairs. Sora and Roxas huddled by the door. Sora had his hand on the door handle ready to fling it open when Vanitas got back up.

"Shit!" Vanitas cried out. He grabbed his arm and held it close to him. Sora and Roxas couldn't see it due to his body hiding the whole thing.

"Vanitas are you okay?" Ventus asked him, hurrying over to his twin. For the first time since the whole chase had started his words had been heard.

"No, my fucking arm!" Vanitas said between gritted teeth.

"Let me see." Ventus frowned. Sora and Roxas watched in silence as Vanitas pulled his arm away and showed Ventus. They still couldn't se but figured it was bad what with how Ventus had gasped upon seeing it.

"Holy shit!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Damn," Ventus whispered. He quickly dug in his pockets for his cell phone and pulled it out. He pushed a few numbers quickly and put the device to his ear.

"Mom?' He started. "I-I think Vanitas broke his arm!" A significantly loud "what?" sounded form the phone's speaker. Ventus stayed on the phone a while longer then hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello? Yes, um my brother I think he broke his arm." Ventus said again. He nodded and said yes a few times and explained the current situation. He hung up and dialed another number again and tapped his fingers on his leg whispering "please pick up," over and over again.

"Terra!" He exclaimed. "I need you to give me and Vanitas a ride to the hospital!"

"What? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Terra asked from the other line.

"No, I think Vanitas broke his arm!"

"Hurry up!" Vanitas yelled.

"You're at home right? I'll be there in a few minutes. You know what to do right?" Terra asked Ventus.

"Yeah don't worry the hospital is waiting! Please hurry!" Ventus hung up the phone and looked at Vanitas. "Okay let's get up!" He said. He helped the older twin sit up and eventually got him to stand. "Roxas, Sora! Go get some blankets now!"

Sora and Roxas stood frozen at the door. They still hadn't seen Vanitas's arm but they were in shock that not only had they completely given Vanitas the wrong answers on all of his math homework, which is what had them all running around the house in the first place, but now they had broken his freaking arm.

"Sora, Roxas now!" Ventus yelled at the two. They snapped back into reality and nodded. They ran upstairs to the hall closet and grabbed a few thin blankets and a couple thick ones. The ran the blankets back down the stairs and, of course, Sora fell down the last three.

"Oh come on Sora! I don't have time to take both of you to the hospital!" Ventus yelled at him. Sora got back up and he and his younger twin gave Ventus the blankets as he asked for them. Ventus had managed to get the blankets set up as he needed just in time for Terra to arrive. The brown haired teen opened the door to the house and helped Vanitas and Ventus out to the car. Sora and Roxas followed, Roxas locking the door behind them. They all piled in and headed off to the hospital.

**Author's Notes: This one is freakishly short compared to the other stuff I've been writing lately. I just had no idea what to put in this to make it interesting. So I made Vanitas break his arm xD Just kidding I was gonna do that from the start!**

**Thanks:**

**So a lot of my stuff is out of whack right now and normally I would thank people by putting their names straight into this but since I have no idea what's what right now all I can say is thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and all that good stuff! :D**

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed reading! J**


	5. The Struggle qualification rounds begin!

It was the big day. The Struggle qualification rounds had finally come, held at the sightseeing islands of Seaside Park.

Everyone had been working hard and it had been the nonstop talk of the town. Axel made his way to a dark alley between two buildings.

"Axel, today's the day. Are you ready?" Larxene asked him with an wicked smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure we have to do it this way? There are other ways we could do this." Axel frowned.

"It's too late for that now." Marluxia said as he came out of the alley's shadows. "Besides, you said you were in. What's wrong? Scared?"

"No. I just don't wanna hurt Roxas." Axel sighed.

"How do you even know if we'll even have to face him?" Larxene asked.

"I don't, not yet at least. But if you do face him or Xion, go easy on them."

"Oh Axel!" Marluxia frowned. "You honestly are getting weak! You've grown a soft spot for those kids!"

"Shut up Marluxia!" Axel said angrily.

"Axel!" called Roxas from somewhere away from the alley.

"Axel!" Xion's voice followed.

"I'll see you all later." Axel sighed. He left the alley and found Roxas and Xion looking around the area for him.

"Axel!" Roxas smiled as he and Xion ran over to him. "Hey you ready for this?"

"Please, I was born ready!" Axel said cockily.

"Everyone is waiting for us!" Xion said. The three headed over to where their group of friends were waiting.

"Hey Zexion." Axel said, approaching him and Lexaeus. "Are you two entering?"

"Lexaeus is." Zexion replied. Axel nodded and looked over to where Isa, Lea and Ienzo were standing.

"Is Ienzo?" Axel asked Zexion.

"No, he's too young. He wanted to cheer on his friends." Zexion said, looking over to his younger brother.

"I'm sure he could take on everyone here. No offense Lexaeus." Axel smiled. Lexaeus just shook his head and looked over to Ienzo.

"He's very strong." Lexaeus commented. Axel nodded again.

"I've seen him practice with Lea and Isa. That kid could take the trophy if he wanted."

"Hey, Axel!" called Demyx. Axel looked over and gave a small wave.

"Well I'll be see'en ya. Good luck, Lexaeus." Axel said.

"Axel," Zexion called as the older teen took a few steps away. Axel turned and looked at the silver haired teen.

"Thank you." Axel gave a small smile and made his way over to Demyx.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Vanitus!"

"Oh how he threw those French fries at work the other day? Yeah, that was freaking funny!"

"No! He broke his arm!"

"What?"

"Yeah! He was chasing Sora and Roxas and he fell down the stairs and broke his arm!"

"Damn! Is he still in the contest?"

"No but he's pissed about it! He tried to check in with the final registry but they wouldn't let him. They said his broken arm would interfere, which in all reality it would!"

"Where is he?"

"He's freaking out over there." Demyx pointed over to where Vanitas was. Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Sora and Terra were all trying to calm him down as he kicked the ground. He punched the wall next to him and yelled. Aqua panicked and grabbed his hand as Terra just smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Man, hope they don't kick him out completely." Axel mumbled.

"Alright everyone!" boomed a voice from over the intercom above head. "We'll be starting the Struggle Qualification Rounds in about twenty minutes so to everyone who hasn't done their final check in, please come over to the final registration check in and be marked off! I repeat…"

"Hey, have you signed in yet?" Demyx asked Axel over the talking man's voice.

"Yeah, I was one of the first few people here." Axel said distractedly.

"Really? I didn't see you till a few minutes ago. Where were you?" Demyx said raising a brow.

"Huh? Oh uh I was just, wondering around. You know getting myself psyched." Axel quickly lied. He couldn't give himself up. Not about the plan.

"Oh okay!" Demyx smiled. "Hey, Roxas knows you're entering doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Hushed Axel. "Hopefully we won't have to face each other." And with that he left Demyx to go stand alone by a wall. He hoped no one would bug him so he could think and get his mind made up. There was till time to drop out of the competition. Still time to forget about the whole thing and just go. Sure he'd have to deal with a pissed off Larxene and a pissed off Marluxia but he was willing to deal with that.

"Do you honestly think Axel will stick to the plan?" Larxene asked Marluxia.

"He better," Marluxia muttered. "Or I'll have to kill him."

Twenty minutes had come and gone and somewhere in those few minutes the rounds were put up and handed out for everyone to see.

"Who the hell is that?" Hayner asked looking at his rounds sheet. "I fight someone I don't even know!"

"Maybe you should get out more?" Pence joked.

"Eh cram it!" Hayner smirked.

"There're going to be more people here than we know. We already went over this." Olette said.

"Well come on! I at least wanna know what this guy looks like!" Hayner whined.

"Over there." Roxas pointed to a group of girls looking at a paper.

"Where?"

"There! Dakota is a girl not a guy."

"I HAVE TO FIGHT A GIRL!?"

"Yes!"

"Dude! Am I even allowed to hit her?"

"She wouldn't have entered if she didn't wanna get beat up." Olette said. The girl came up with her friends by her sides and stood in front of Hayner.

"Hi, I'm Dakota! You're Hayner right?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey! Yeah I am! Uh you know, after this whole thing, what do you say you and I got out for some-"

"You're gonna get you ass handed to you." She smiled, cutting him off. Her friends smiled and followed behind as Dakota left.

"That bitch!" Hayner exclaimed. "I didn't wanna date you anyways!"

"Alright everyone! We're now commencing with round one!" yelled the announcer over the intercom. "Hayner versus Dakota!"

Hayner entered the ring where the round would commence. He had already gotten his gear and had the chest guard on with the red balls attached to it. Dakota got in the ring and stood her appropriate distance from Hayner. She gave him a cocky smile and put her helmet on her head.

"Freaken…" Hayner mumbled as he put his helmet on.

"Now!" Started the referee, who also happened to be the man over the intercom. "Let's see a nice clean fight! No hitting below the belt. Blows to the face-" He was cut off by Hayner's snort of laughter. "Hayner." He scolded. He was use to Hayner being a little on the immature side and every time the man had said "Blows to the face" Hayner just needed to laugh.

"As I was saying. Blows to the face," He paused again for Hayner to laugh. "Are not allowed. The balls stuck the helmet gear are meant to fall of on their own, NOT by means of being hit off. If you come in range of one of your colored markers you MAY pick them up and put them back on. You must also pick up your opponents colored markers in order to win the round. The person who has more of their opponents colored markers wins! Now, let's get this show on the road! You have five minutes starting…" Hayner got into his position and gripped his bat.

"I'm ready, let's go!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Struggle!" yelled the man.

Hayner and Dakota launched from their spots and ran at each other. Dakota swung her bat with too much force and ended up knocking herself off balance when Hayner dodged it.

"Ha! All talk and no-!" Hayner was cut of by Dakota swinging her bat and hitting him in the side. He fell on a knee and shook his head.

"All talk and no what?" Dakota smirked down at him. Hayner took a couple breaths and looked around him. He found that a few of his colored markers had fallen off his gear and rolled a bit away. Dakota hadn't gone after them which lead Hayner to believe that she was too caught up in taunting than in actually winning.

"All talk and no BITE!" Hayner yelled the last word as he jumped up and swung his bat around to hit Dakota in her side. She dropped to the ground holding her side and she took some deep breaths and made a couple whimpering noises.

"Hurts don't it?" Hayner smiled. He stood above her and grabbed one of her colored markers that had fallen off her. He stuck it to his chest plate and stared down at her, waiting for her to get back up. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"W-why would you hit a girl that hard?" She cried.

"Wait what?" Hayner asked in disbelief.

"How could you?" Dakota cried some more.

"Ah, hey I'm sorry, I just you know, got a little too into it ya know." Hayner explained, holding out his hand to her.

Dakota grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She brought her leg up and put her foot in Hayner's stomach to catapult him over her. He landed on his back with a thud and Dakota ran over to pick up two of his colored markers.

"Aw, baby boo-boo?" Dakota asked as she placed his markers are her vest.

"You faker!" Hayner ground out.

"Uh yeah!" She said making a face at him.

"Hayner!" yelled Pence.

"Focus Hayner!" Yelled Olette. Hayner gave a nod and got to his feet. He swung his bat and hit her in her side again. He made quick to follow up his attack with a few more hits. Dakota found time to run back from Hayner and catch her breath.

"What, you serious?" she asked him.

"I'm not playing any more. I don't care if you're a girl or not! You're going down!"

More hits ensued and the audience watched in awe as colored markers flew across the ring. Many people would say Hayner was a flash of green, red and black. Hayner stopped his attacks and jumped back. He was out of breath and fell down on one knee. Dakota was a few feet away from him on both her hands and knees. She was panting as well but looked like she might have been in a little pain. Hayner had honestly pulled off a lot of her colored markers more than hit them off. He shook his head clean of the thought and looked around at all the blue colored markers everywhere. He took a couple more deep breaths then jumped up to grab them. His knee gave out though and he fell back down. The crowd let out a group of "oh's" and some flinched at the fall. Sure he didn't have a high distance to fall from but it looked kinda bad.

"Ah, man." Hayner grounded out. He wiped at his chin with the back of his hand and crawled over to a group of the blue colored markers lying on the ground. He picked them up and stuck them onto his chest plate.

"Go Hayner!" Called Olette.

"You got it Hayner!" Pence yelled along side her.

Hayner let a small smile slip across his face as he grabbed a couple of Dakota's colored markers from off the ring floor. He looked over to where he had left his partner and saw her starting to put some of her markers back on. She was on both feet though.

"Crap!" squeaked Hayner and he quickly crawled over to get more markers.

"Time's up!" Yelled the referee. He ran onto the ring and held up his arms. "Alright contestants come on over and let's check out your points!" Dakota ran over and looked to Hayner who slowly crawled over to where they were.

"Geez," Dakota mumbled. "I got my ass beat and you're the one crawling around."

"Shut up!" yelled Hayner.

"Alright now keep it clean, keep it clean!" The referee chuckled. It took a couple minutes while Hayner and Dakota got their points counted up. If Dakota hadn't been so quick to pick up her red markers near the end of the round Hayner would have one hands down. They wouldn't have even need to count them.

"And the winner is… Hayner!"

The crowd cheered. You could mostly hear Olette and Pence freaking out on the sidelines but heck it was all the same to Hayner. He stood up and shot his fists into the air. He turned to Dakota and held out a hand.

"Hey," He started. "Nice game."

"Yeah, I guess." Dakota said with a small smile. She shook his hand and gave a small wave then left the ring to join her friends.

It was amazing how many people had entered the qualification rounds. It was a given that it would take more than a day before there would be enough people to go onto the preliminary rounds. They needed sixteen people and so far they had around thirty. It was difficult what with Vanitus breaking his arm a few days before the rounds. It had made a huge gap in the tournament. Eventually things got worked out but at first it seemed like this dilemma would be what took up the first day of the rounds.

"Sucks how everyone drops out at the mention of Terra and Aqua's names." Marluxia mumbled.

"It really isn't fun this way." Larxene sighed.

"You and Axel have been turning some heads." Marluxia smiled.

"We just need to make sure those Roxas and Xion kids don't make to the preliminary rounds." Larxene said.

"It's stupid how they have two rounds of disqualifying people. Just have one and have it go on for a few days. Besides, doesn't preliminary and qualification both imply the same thing?" Marluxia asked with a flick of his wrist.

"Amazing, considering you failed a year of high school." Axel said as he walked over to the two.

"Shut up." Marluxia frowned. "I prefer the term Super Senior."

"Whatever," Axel sighed. "Too busy worried about your looks, I guess?"

"It takes time to look this beautiful." Marluxia commented offhandedly. Larxene sighed and shook her head.

"These rounds are running into tomorrow. Just because we've gone doesn't mean we can't show up tomorrow." she informed Axel.

"Roxas and Xion are going tomorrow. I promised I'd be here." Axel said.

"Good," Marluxia smiled. "We'll need to keep tabs on them anyhow." Axel frowned and looked over to where his two friends were watching the current round excitedly. He needed to make sure they stayed out of Marluxia and Larxene's way. No matter what it took.

**Author's Notes: Oh goodness! Something white is goen down! Anywho, I've been working on a Skrillmau5 fanfic on Tumblr and a lot of people on there are liking it so that's why I haven't been posting any updates on this ^^' Oh! I got a job so I might be lacking on updates for now. Plus I have a school thingy sometimes and I have to practice my readings and pieces for it so that cuts into my writing time as well as doing homework does. But you know, that's just high school for ya!**

**Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	6. Isa vs. Shiya! The Wolf Struggle showdown!

Lexaeus looked at the still large crowd of people around the struggle ring. It was the second day of the struggle qualification rounds and there were still many rounds to go. It was difficult to get through as many rounds as they needed to when they only had one ring. The town was the only one to make up the sport and the surround towns found it pretty stupid. Some, though, had taken a liking to the sport and adopted it as a mild part time thing.

"Your father." Zexion spoke up. Lexaeus looked to where Zexion had been looking and noticed his father standing some ways back near the bleachers that had been set up for people. Lexaeus nodded and looked down to Zexion.

"Are you glad?" The silver haired teen. Lexaeus thought for a moment be giving a small nod.

"As long as I win." He replied. Just then Lea and Isa ran up to see Ienzo. The little fourth grader had been standing quietly next to his brother's side watching.

"Hey, Ienzo!" Lea smiled. "Lea's match is coming up in a few minutes!"

"Wanna come watch?" Isa asked. Ienzo gave a nod and looked up to his brother, who gave him the okay, and left with his two friends to get closer to the ring and watch.

"I already had my round." Lea went on to say. "I won." Ienzo looked up at his red haired friend and gave what was easy for the other to decode as a smirk. "It's alright." Lea smiled. "I didn't get hurt any!"

"Hey, Lea!" Isa called from the ring. "What do you say when Ienzo's older all three of us enter?" Lea looked to Ienzo who nodded.

"Sounds good!" Lea called back. "You're really good at struggle Ienzo. I'm sure you would win it."

"Alright everyone let's continue our rounds with…" The referee paused and looked to his clipboard in his hand.

"Sorry folks!" He chuckled. "Been a lot a people up here!"

The crowd let out some laughs and the referee got the names he needed.

"Okay it looks like we have, Shiya and… Isa!" The man smiled and stepped a little bit closer to the players. "Alright now I'm sure you've all heard this a thousand times but I have to go through the rules for every match! No hits to the face, no super crazy strong hits to any place that isn't guarded by the protection pads, no super crazy strong hitting in general! It doesn't take hits like that to knock of the balls."

"Ha!"

"Hayner come on man!"

The crowd let out more laughs and Roxas punched Hayner's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, he said balls!" Hayner laughed.

"Grow up man!" Pence smiled.

"You're so immature." Roxas chuckled.

"Alrighty now! Let's… STRUGGLE!"

Isa got into his position, which looked more like his standing with the bat out to his side a bit, and waited for Shiya to make her first move.

"You first!" sang Lea from the side. Shiya just stood her ground and watched.

"Come on!" called a kid from the crowd.

_I guess I'm first._  Isa thought to himself. He took a couple cautious steps towards his opponent.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi smiled as she walked over to stand next to Sora.

"Oh, hey Kairi! Having fun?" Sora asked, a little distracted.

"Yeah! It's always fun watching these matches! So, you and Riku already went. Are you staying to watch all the rounds?"

"Yeah, I was gonna stay to watch Vanitus's match but since Roxas and I kinda broke his arm, they wont let him compete. His opponent won by default. They'll announce it in a little bit when it comes time for his round."

"I see," Kairi said, watching Isa and Shiya's battle unfold. "So far everyone one we know has won."

"Seriously?" Sora asked, slightly amazed.

"Yeah, you've been watching all the matches. Haven't you seen the one's with our friends in them?"

"Well I got distracted for a while. Riku and Demyx were talking about how Axel has been acting weird."

"Acting weird? What'd you mean?"

The crowd let out a collected "Ow," as Isa was flipped over Shiya's back.

"Dang!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Kairi followed.

"Anyways, Axel's been acting funny. Like, around Roxas and Xion. He hasn't really been talking to them much either. Lea even said he was acting funny. He's just been really quiet and not his usual snappy self." Sora explained.

"Weird. You don't think that something's bothering him right?" Kairi asked.

"I can't say I'd know." Sora said looking to Kairi. "But Roxas, he said he'd talk to him. That is, if Axel gives him the chance."

"Is Axel avoiding him?"

"Well sort of, him and Xion. She said it was fine until the qualification matches started yesterday. The three of 'em were talking and I guess Axel had made his way somewhere else and he hasn't really talked to Roxas or Xion since then."

"That is weird. Maybe we should talk to him too?"

"I want to but Roxas really doesn't want anyone else to get involved. We should wait. If things get any worse then we should jump in."

"Hey, you're pretty good!" yelled Lea from the side lines. Isa was panting and Shiya was a little out of breath as well but was in a much better condition than the other.

_Pay attention._  Isa thought. _I can do this._

Isa got up and took a deep breath. He ran at Shiya and swung his bat towards the other's face. He knew if the hit connected she would get seriously reprimanded but it was all part of his plan. Shiya leaned back as the bat flew over her head. She kept falling though even after the attack and Isa was afraid the other was about to crack her head on the ground. He tried to reach forward and grab Shiya's hand to pull her back, but she was already in a position that was too far away to be able to reach him.

Time seemed to slow down, almost stop as Shiya slowly fell backwards. Isa found himself almost stopping his movement completely. He felt frozen even though he knew he was still moving away from the girl. Shiya's head slowly got closer to the ground. Isa watched as Shiya brought her hands up above and behind her head. Isa knew he was trying to catch himself but he had done it such a weak way. He wasn't gonna be able to catch himself like that, but the weird close up of the bottom of Shiya's shoe said otherwise.

"Oh what a move!" yelled the referee into his microphone. Isa sat up and looked to Shiya, now hovering over him.

"Wh-what?" Isa stuttered.

"Time!" The ref yelled. "Alright! That was pretty amazing! Let's count up our colors!" Isa stood up from the ground and stared at Shiya in pure confusion. He had no idea as to what had just happened. He looked to his friends on the side.

"What the happened?" he asked Lea.

"Man if only you could've seen it!" Lea smiled while shaking his head. "It was freaking awesome!"

"Sure but what happened just now?"

"When you aimed for Shiya's head?" Lea asked.

"Yes." Isa confirmed.

"Well you aimed your bat at Shiya's head, she fell back but," Lea looked at Ienzo who gave a small smile. "look, even Ienzo's smiling! You know it was good!"

"Just tell me what happened." Isa said, slightly annoyed. He was glad Ienzo enjoyed the battle but he wanted to know hat happened.

"Well-" Lea started but was cut off by the ref.

"Alright! Sorry kid," The ref said to Lea. "The winner is… Shiya!"

"No!" Lea exclaimed. He shook his head and frowned.

"Shiya deserved it." Isa said simply. He looked to the brown haired teen and held out a hand. "You're really good you know. You deserved to win." Shiya smiled a little and shook Isa's hand.

"Shiya!" called a voice from the side. A black haired teen ran up and slung her arm around the smaller one. "Girl, you did so well!" She exclaimed, pulling Shiya into a hug. Shiya's face turned a pale pink and she smiled.

"Th-thanks," She muttered. The black haired teen released the other but kept an arm on Shiya's shoulder.

"Thanks," The taller teen said Isa.

"For what?" Isa questioned.

"For being nice to Shiya. She means a lot to me and it took me a while to get her to join this contest. Oh my name's Ezekiel by the way."

"Nice to meet you both. Shiya is definitely strong. I honestly don't know what all happened there at the end but it must have been good. My friend Ienzo over there doesn't say much or make many expressions but if he smiled like that then whatever went down must have been really good." Isa said.

"He's right!" Lea smiled as he and Ienzo walked over to join the others. "I'm Lea and this is Ienzo!"

"Nice to meet you all. Lea, you already had your match huh?" Ezekiel asked the red haired teen.

"Yup,"

"Yeah I saw it! Pretty good man!"

"Thanks!"

"Shiya I'm so proud of you." Ezekiel gushed. She pulled the younger into a hug and squished him against his chest.

"Ezekiel," Shiya blushed. She pushed her older friend away and messed her hair back into place.

"Well, we gotta go really. Gonna go practice for the next few rounds!" Ezekiel smiled.

"Of course!" Lea said. "See ya in a few days then!"

They all waved and said their goodbyes and Lea, Isa and Ienzo made their way back through the crowd to where they saw Ventus with his twin.

"Heya Ven!" Lea smiled.

"Oh, hey Lea! What's up?" Ventus asked.

"Nothen much. Did you see Isa and Shiya's battle? Crazy huh?"

"Totally! I was so amazed hoe that kid backflipped after you did that aim for his head, Isa."

"He backflipped?" asked Isa.

"Yeah," Ventus exclaimed. "After you aimed for his head he fell back and moved his arms up to catch himself. Well, I guess he didn't really catch himself, he more like, got himself ready to flip. He kicked his feet up and pushed one off your chest."

"Crazy, man." Vanitas said. "He probably brought his other foot so close to you face as a means to distract you more."

"That's how he got a couple more points than you." Ventus explained. "After that he picked up a couple of you markers and put them on his guards."

"Whoa," Isa said quietly. "He really is amazing."

"Yeah, lucky for you guys the ref and the judges pay extra close attention to these rounds and noticed that you didn't hit that kid in the face with your bat." Isa nodded in agreement.

"He's lucky too." Lea commented. "The judges could've thought that he kicked Isa in the face."

"Good point." Vanitas said.

The last few rounds came and went and everyone, except for Isa, managed to get past the first round and advance to the following one. This one would take place in a couple weeks and was often considered the first round of the actual tournament. This is when everyone started getting super serious about everything.

"I take it you're gonna be training for these rounds for the next two weeks huh?" Isa asked Lea.

"Damn straight!" Lea smiled. "And you're gonna help! Since you lost in these rounds you're gonna help me win all the others and take the trophy!"

"What do you say Ienzo? Wanna help train with us?" Isa asked, looking to the younger teen.

Ienzo looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright! To my house!" Lea exclaimed as he happily hopped into his red 2005 Pontiac Grand AM and expected Isa's 2011 silver Acura TSX to follow.

"Freakin right, Lea! I demand a rematch!" Isa yelled out of the window as the two of them drove along to the Pyro brothers house.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well how about that. Two chapters posted together. Not baddddd. :3 So hope ya'll enjoy and stuff!**

**Please review J Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Pure Food Samples of Electric Shocks and EMT

"Alright everyone," Xaldin started. "We're going to be having our cook off competition fairly soon. Now, Mr. Dilan and I will begin our elimination rounds. You all will be divided into your groups and start on the recipe you all had found while looking on the computers a couple class periods ago. You all divided your ingredients among each other and brought them in today to begin your dish."

The students started talking excitedly amongst each other, effectively upsetting Xaldin, considering he wasn't done talking yet.

"Quiet, quiet!" He shouted over them. "I'm going to pass out your ingredient papers you handed in and you all will set to work on your dish."

The teens divided into their groups they'd had so far that year and went to their respected kitchens. Xaldin came around to each kitchen and handed out the ingredient papers then returned to his desk to do paperwork.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Roxas and Naminé all stood in their kitchen area, waiting for Xaldin to make his way over to them.

"Alright, everyone remember what their doing for the recipe?" Olette asked the group. Everyone nodded.

"Hayner," Xaldin mumbled as he handed the group their paper. "Hayner, please refrain from throwing any flour this time."

"I'm not even sure our recipe has flour in it." Hayner smiled.

Xaldin shook his head and made his way off to the other kitchens.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hayner exclaimed. The group went over to the fridge and grabbed their ingredients.

"Okay, our mini cheesecakes are cooled, all we need is our toppings." Olette informed.

"Okay, Hayner, Pence, you two cut up the strawberries and Naminé and I will cut up the bananas." Roxas said.

"I'll put everything together." Olette added.

"Hayner," Pence started. "Try not to eat all the strawberries."

"Why am I always getting yelled at in this class?" Hayner exclaimed.

"You're always screwing around." Roxas laughed.

Hayner and Pence set to work on the strawberries while Roxas and Naminé made quick work to cut up the bananas into small enough bits for their cupcake sized cheesecakes.

The idea for the mini cheesecakes came from the need for their secret ingredient, cream cheese. They also needed a finger food so the mini came in great. No one was really sure how to make cheesecake from scratch so they looked it up and printed it off, just as they were told.

In no time the fruits were cut up and distributed on the mini cheesecakes. Some even had chocolate put on them. The five tasted a few of the extras before actually putting everything on all of them to make sure the concoctions actually tasted good.

"Man, I can't believe these things actually taste good." Hayner hummed after swallowing a mouth full of a mini cheesecake.

"Alright everyone," Xaldin said. "You have fifteen minutes left."

Since Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas and Naminé were done, they cleaned up their kitchen and put away the things that could be reused later for another class.

"Hayner, you go ahead and wash the dishes." Pence said.

"Why me?" Hayner whined.

"Because you haven't washed the dishes in two weeks. The rest of us have." Olette informed.

"Fine, who's drying?" Hayner asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should have him do that too." Roxas joked.

"Are you serious?" Hayner said in disbelief. The group laughed at Hayner's expression then decided that he should clean and dry all the dishes. Naminé stood by to make sure he did a good job though. She would point out when he missed a spot or when he didn't fry a dish all the way. The rest of the group made sure that she didn't help him in any way though.

After fifteen minutes were up, everyone set up their table to make it looked nice and decent for when the judges who would come in. It was decided that each group would have two speakers to tell the judge what their dish was and what was in it. Naminé and Olette were made speakers of their table.

The judges were simply teachers through out the school who had the current block off for planning their next classes. Those teachers were Luxord, Even, Braig and Xemnas.

It wasn't long before the judges came into the classroom and were greeted by lovely table displays, hand made centerpieces and the food for them to judge. The teacher handed each of them the judging sheet for each of the foods and let them set to work on the taste testing.

Even came over to Hayner, Olette, Naminé, Roxas and Pence's table and browsed their mini cheesecakes.

"And what do we have here?" Asked Even.

"These are Mini Cheesecakes." Naminé said.

"They have a Nilla Waffer at the bottom of each for the crust and the cheesecake is your everyday homemade batter including the secret ingredient, herbal cream cheese." Olette informed.

"Each topping was made sure to taste well with the cheesecake by our own mini samples taken from extras left over." Naminé added.

"They're all really good." Olette threw in.

Even picked up a mini cheesecake with strawberries on it and took a small bite. He nodded and savored the flavor. It wasn't too good, but it wasn't too bad either. He wrote down his score for them and moved on to the next table.

"That went well." Hayner frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he liked it." Pence reassured.

The next judge to come over was Luxord.

"Ello," he said with his accent.

"Hi," smiled Naminé.

Olette went through the ingredients again and informed Luxord that each of the toppings tasted good with the cheesecake. He sampled a little bit of each, wrote down his score and moved on.

After all the judging was done, the judges handed in their papers and Xaldin added up the points quickly.

"Alright everyone, settle down." He said. "The winners are Mike, Shawn, Suzy, Lauren and Chrissie."

The winning group cheered while others threw some fake insults at them. Everyone got the full points for making a finger food for the final but the teenagers in the class liked to mess around, like any other teenager.

The teacher handed out all the points that the teams had gotten from each judge.

"Holy crap man!" exclaimed Hayner. "We got freaking last place!"

"Oh man we suck." Pence frowned.

"Guess we wont face off against Sora and them." Roxas sighed.

~X~

The next rounds of the struggle preliminaries took place in a matter of days. Shiya and Lea had gotten to go up against each other just as Terra and Ventus, Terra and Aqua and Larxene and Xion did. Larxene and Xion's match had gotten bad though.

Larxene had managed to switch her bat out with a custom made one that her, Axel and Marluxia had gotten made before hand. The bat sent a jolt of electricity to the person it hit, stunning them momentarily. Xion had lost to say the least but in the process she had gotten badly hurt.

All the other battles had gone on without any trouble but Roxas almost missed his next round due to checking on Xion the whole time. Axel pretended not to know what had happened when he knew one hundred percent. He was pissed at Larxene honestly.

Shiya and Lea enjoyed their match. It was very close, but Shiya ended up winning. Terra and Ventus's match was very interesting too. Terra ended up winning and later went up against Aqua, who beat him. There were plenty of interesting matches to say the least.

In the end Axel had to go against Roxas. He didn't want to and tried to forfeit the match before it even started, but Roxas stopped him.

"I wanna fight you!" He said happily. "I wanna see what I can do!"

Axel didn't try his hardest, therefore leaving Roxas to win. Marluxia had scolded Axel to the power of twenty.

"How could you lose to that little twerp?" Marluxia asked angrily.

"He's not a twerp, he's my friend." Axel stated firmly.

Larxene had chewed Axel out too.

Having Axel eliminated meant that it was up to Larxene to cheat her way to the top. She went up against Aqua, Roxas and Shiya afterwards. Roxas was second to the last till the finals. Axel panicked. He knew Larxene wouldn't hold back against the younger teen. He was starting to think he should have beat Roxas just to prevent this from happening.

"You better not hurt him." Axel warned her.

"And what if I do?" Larxene tried.

"I'll not only tell the judge what's been going on, but I'll make sure you suffer." Axel threatened.

"Suffer?" Larxene questioned. She laughed and headed off for her match.

She did end up using her electrically rigged bat and nearly cost Roxas his motor skills. Larxene had used the electrical setting on the bat a level higher than it had originally been on just to cause more pain to Roxas. After all, he was the reason Axel was no longer in qualifiers. The electrical shocks however hit Roxas so many time that it damaged Roxas's left hand muscles. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in a few weeks time but still Axel was pissed.

When she had gone up against Shiya, Larxene had used the same shock level she had on Roxas. Because Shiya was so much smaller compared to the other competitors, the shock did more than it did to any of the other people Larxene had faced. Shiya had passed out, ending the battle. Since he had been wearing long sleeves, Larxene said he had simply gotten over heated while battling. Ezekiel knew other wise though.

"Shiya would never pass out due to over heating! She's been training in long sleeves for months now! You did something to her!" Ezekiel exclaimed as she held her unconscious friend in her arms.

"How could I do anything to her!" Larxene asked angrily. "The judges were watching us the whole time!"

The referee and an EMT came over to check Shiya and make sure she was okay. The EMT just said that she had fainted. The cause was most likely just exhaustion. Shiya groaned after the EMT had said his diagnostics.

"Shiya!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Shiya are you okay?" Shiya groaned again and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"She needs water," The EMT stated. He pulled out a plastic water bottle he had gotten from the free cooler for the struggle competitors and gave it to Ezekiel.

"All right everyone, no need to panic! Everything is okay! We just have an overworked struggler! Due to disqualification, Larxene wins!"

Ezekiel carried Shiya away knowing well that Larxene had to have done something to her to make her pass out. The EMT let Ezekiel and Shiya rest in the ambulance as the matches continued. Lea, Isa and Ienzo hurried over to make sure Shiya was okay.

"Hey, what happened?" Lea asked when they reached the ambulance.

"That chick had to have done something to Shiya." Ezekiel mumbled.

"What did the EMT say?" Isa tried.

"That it was more than likely exhaustion." Ezekiel said. "It doesn't make sense though. She'd been training and getting enough sleep for so long! I made sure she drank a lot of water and that she never over did it! What happened?"

"Hey, did Ventus's brother say something about her hand hurting after fighting Larxene?" Lea brought up."That could mean anything." Isa started. "She could simply be tired after so many rounds."

"But it was her left hand right? I think she's right handed." Lea said.

"It was her then!" Ezekiel said a little louder than necessary. Isa, lea and Ienzo looked at her.

"You think so?" Lea asked her.

"It has to be! We have to tell the judges before she gets away with winning!" Ezekiel frowned. Shiya had made a noise as she came to causing everyone to jump with excitement.

"Shiya!" Ezekiel exclaimed. She leaned over her friend and watch as she slowly opened his eyes. The younger girl tried to lift her arm to rub at her face but winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel asked her. She put a hand on the other's arm but pulled back quickly when she had let out a hiss of pain.

"Did you hurt your arm?" Lea asked.

"Maybe when you fell." Ezekiel suggested. She carefully rolled up his friend's sleeve. His eyes grew wide when he saw the others skin.

"We have to get a judge." He said quickly. "It was her. That Larxene, she did something, she rigged her bat or something."

Lea and Ienzo had gone to get a judge but due to the giving away of the trophy found they couldn't get anyone to come with them, much less hear them out at all. They returned to Ezekiel and told her of their failure.

Ezekiel looked Shiya over. The smaller shook her head weakly in response.

"Ezekiel don't," she tried. "It's okay, it's just a game."

"No," Ezekiel frowned. "It may be just a game but she hurt you. I can't let her get away with this." She placed his arms under her friends shoulders and legs and carefully picked her up. Shiya made noises of pain and Ezekiel apologized repeatedly.

They all left the ambulance and made their way over to the handing out of the trophies. Lea and Isa cleared a path through the crowd as Ienzo, Ezekiel and Shiya made their way through to the judges table where Larxene was standing, about to receive the struggle trophy. The referee had finally stopped talking to allow enough time for an interruption.

"She doesn't deserve to win!" Lea shouted. Everyone went silent and turned to face the angry group. "She cheated!"

"I did not!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Then how do you exclaimed Shiya's arm!" Ezekiel yelled.

"Whoa, whoa time out everyone!" The referee said into his microphone. "Larxene won fair and square!"

"The hell she did!" Lea said in disbelief. "Look at Shiya's arm! She's the last one she went up against and it's covered in bruises! People aren't aloud to hit hard enough to leave bruises like this!"

"They look like burn marks." Isa said quietly.

"Burn marks!" Lea yelled at the judge. "Her bat was rigged!"

A judge moved away from the table and made his way through the crowd to the protesting teens. He didn't seem happy. He looked over Shiya's arm and made a face.

"How do I know you didn't put makeup on him? Or that this didn't happen at home?" The judge asked. Ezekiel exploded with anger.

"What!" He yelled. His grip on Shiya tightened. "How can you say that! She's loved at home and this is a burn! It doesn't just come off with water!"

"Ezekiel," Shiya whined. "Let go, that hurts." Ezekiel looked down and loosened her grip.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Where's that other kid who got hurt after fighting Larxene?" Lea asked.

"What other kid?" questioned the judge.

"He's the brother of Ventus. Looks exactly like him." Lea informed. The judge shook his head in an annoyed fashion and looked the group over.

"I'm going to go call for him and we'll figure this out." He groaned.

They all headed towards the stage and the judge asked the referee to summon someone that looked exactly like Ventus.

Roxas came up to the stage moments later.

"Where'd you get hurt?" The judge asked.

"Well, my wrist hurts and I can barely move my fingers but it's like a stiff feeling." Roxas informed.

"And when did this start?" asked the judge.

"After my battle with Larxene."

"What hand did you use with the bat?"

"My right."

"Did she ever hit you on the left hand?"

"No,"

"Did anyone ever hit you on your left hand in any previous matches?"

"Well yeah I'm sure someone did but I don't thing it would make my hand stiff, just bruise it right?"

"Did you go to the EMT and have them look at it?"

"No."

"Go now and see what they say."

Roxas looked around and then to Lea and Isa.

"Sorry Roxas," Isa said.

"Roxas," Axel called from the side of the stage. Xion was standing next to him. Roxas got off stage and they all headed over to the EMT station.

"Roxas," Xion started. "I know how you feel. I think Larxene's bat was rigged. I kept feeling little shocks every time she hit me."

"Yeah, I did to but I thought it was cause I was tired. Maybe I'd been to hard on myself in the last matches." Roxas said.

"Axel, you talk to Larxene don't you?" Xion asked the red haired man. He nodded.

"Do you know anything?"

He stayed quiet and just shook his head.

After Roxas had been looked at, an EMT had accompanied him, axel and Xion back over to the judges table.

"I'm guessing he has muscle damage of the sort." The EMT said. "These to claim they felt little 'shocks' when they were hit with her bat."

"This is ridiculous." Marluxia said from the side of the stage. "Why would anyone cheat?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this sir." The judge said to him.

"The bat was rigged." Axel said suddenly.

"What?" Roxas asked incredulously. 

"Larxene's bat was rigged. It had an electrical current running through it." Axel continued. He looked at Larxene who had a look similar to a shark who had just gotten kicked in the face. "I'm not gonna be a part of your lie."

"Get the bat." The judge said to the referee. The bat was brought out and a dial made to match the bottom of the bat was found.

"Absurd. This is the first time something like this has ever happened." The judge mumbled.

"Everyone who has faced her should go to a doctor to make sure they don't have any nerve damage."

The crowd erupted with annoyed and frustrated shouts.

"That'll cost a lot of money!"

"I can't afford that!"

"The money's the freaking reason I'm in the tournament!"

The judges started conversing and waved the EMT over. After a while they all dispersed and the EMT got on the microphone.

"It's been set up at the near by the Twilight Palmetto Hospital that the players that wish to go get their nerves checked are able to do so for free. Only those who had competed in the Struggle tournament however." The EMT said.

"Wait, everyone or just those who went up against Larxene?" Axel asked.

"Everyone." The EMT answered.

The crowd's cheers change to ones of joy. Ezekiel smiled and looked down to Shiya who she was still cradling in her arms.

"Don't worry Shiya, we'll get you checked out." She said low enough for the younger teen to hear her. Shiya gave a small nod and smiled in response.

The hospital was booming with free customers. The trophy ceremony had been put on hold till everyone had been able to get checked out and cleared as "damaged" or "damage free." The ceremony would pick back up in a few days. The official date was yet to be determined. The judges wanted to make sure that everyone was able to be at the ceremony so they waited till the next day to get an estimate of the remaining competitors still needing to be looked at. Later that day there were multiple announcements made saying that the ceremony would take place on the following Saturday.

**Author's Notes: So, super later with posting this. Even though I don't actually have a set time on posting these things but yeah. So, some shit went down huh? Well I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, comment, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

**To those who favorited or liked or any of that stuff! 3 I will have actual names next time J**


	8. Wanton Conversations and zipping to Grease

Lea, Isa and Ienzo had gotten Ezekiel's address that lead to Rainberry Park, a nice housing community just off of South Central Park Blvd and North State Road 7.  

Halting beside the light blue house on the road of Sunny Isle Circle, they quickly made their way over to see how Shiya was doing. Ezekiel had told them that she had been hoarding the little human till she was able to walk by himself.

"What about her mom?" Isa asked.

"She knows how much she means to me." Ezekiel said. "Besides, she works a lot and I decided it'd be easier on her if I had her with me." Ezekiel informed. She was currently helping Shiya do her exercises they had been given by the doctor to help repair her weakened muscles. She had Shiya's leg and was holding it up to the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Hold it," She encouraged. Shiya's face contorted slightly in pain. "Couple more seconds." Ezekiel said. She stared down at Shiya and the other took a deep breath. Lea was pretty sure a couple seconds had gone by but they were still just staring at each other. Shiya blushed and whipped his head to the side so he couldn't see anyone. Ezekiel let out a laugh and let go of Shiya's leg.

"So you girls have been doing this stuff every day?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Ezekiel smiled, gently patting Shiya's arm.

"Doesn't it get annoying?" he then asked.

"If it helps him then I'd do it everyday for the rest of my life." Ezekiel said with a cheeky grin.

"You're one hell of a friend." Isa chuckled.

"Yeah if it ever happened to me, he'd just let me die." Lea said referring to Isa. Ezekiel laughed and Isa punched Lea in the shoulder.

"Ow hey!" Lea then exclaimed. "Have you guys heard of the Super Hide and Seek game?"

Ezekiel looked to Shiya who, in turn, looked to her.

"Yeah, but we didn't really get into it much." Ezekiel informed.

"Dude you should!" Lea exclaimed. "Isa, Ienzo and I are gonna do it! It'll be fun! Besides if none of us are seekers we can all work together!"

Shiya and Ezekiel looked at each other again.

"I don't know, we'd have to make sure Shiya is okay by then." she said. "When is it?"

"In a few weeks." Isa informed.

"You wanna join?" Ezekiel asked Shiya.

"Do you?"

"Sure, I think it'd be fun."

"Yeah,"

"Alright we're in."

"Great!" Lea exclaimed. "There's this website you sign up on!"

~X~

"So, I heard some crazy stuff went on at the struggle matches." Xigbar said when class started.

"Yeah, it was insane!" Hayner answered.

"Larxene's bat was rigged and she got caught! Everyone had to go get their muscle checked out and everything." Pence included.

"Crazy," Xigbar said shaking his head. "Alright, let's go ahead and take our muscle test!"

"I can't mines messed up cause of Larxene!" Hayner laughed. Most of the class joined him in laughing but Xigbar only let out a chuckle.

"Okay, okay let's get serious now and do this thing! After everyone's finished we can go to the tennis courts and mess around out there."

Hayner and Pence got their pencils and test papers and laid on the gym floor next to each other. Pence had taken pictures of their study guide with his phone and was using it to get the answers.

"No phones and no sitting close with your best buddy." Xigbar said. Hayner let out a chuckle at hearing it. After all, he and Pence were doing just that.

The two sat close and looked at Pence's phone. Eventually Xigbar noticed and pointed at them.

"You two, move!" He warned, pointing a strict finger towards an empty spot in th corner of the gym. Hayner nodded and slowly scooted away from Pence. The other scooted closer to him. Hayner looked at the teacher who was still waiting. Hayner tried to move away from his friend and yet again the other scooted closer to him.

"Dude!" Hayner whispered harshly. "What're you doing?"

"What're you doing?" Pence countered.

"He said to move!"

Pence looked at the teacher who looked to be growing impatient. He shoved his phone under Hayner's stomach and, luckily, into the pocket of his vest. Hayner made a small noise of shock at the quick movement but had no more time to react before he noticed Pence was a good yard away from him. He looked at his friend then down to his test.

After Hayner had finished his test he handed turned it in and went back to his spot on the floor and lie down on it. He waited until Xigbar said it was okay to go into the locker room and change before even taking a glimpse at Pence.

"damn that was close!" Hayner said with a smile as they entered the locker room.

"I know, last time I ever do that!" Pence said with a deep breath.

They all changed then headed out to the tennis courts. Hayner and Pence grabbed a court and were about to start playing before Terra and Vanitas walked over.

"Mind if we play with you?" Terra asked them.

"The other courts are taken." Vanitas through in. Hayner and Pence looked at each other.

"Sure," Pence smiled.

"Me and Pence against you two." Hayner said.

"You sure? I don't you to lose by too many points." Vanitas smirked.

"Someone's confident!" Hayner smirked back.

"Don't you remember from the tennis tournament? Your team lost every game." Terra smiled.

"We weren't serious back then!" Pence countered.

"It was only a couple weeks ago!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Hayner yelled.

The four took their places on their sides of the court and started the game. Hayner and Pence hadn't improved much and Vanitas wasn't helping any. He would get annoyed that sucked so bad and hit the ball with too much force, causing the two on the other team to run from it in fear.

"Vanitas calm down." Terra said with a small smile.

"But they suck!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"You haven't changed any either Vanitas!" Hayner said.

"Still hitting the ball too hard. Tsk tsk." Pence joked.

"Shut up!" Vanitas yelled. He picked up a ball and hit it as hard as he could. Pence and Hayner ducked and the ball hit the chain link fence and stuck in one of the hole that was made into the fence. It was then that Hayner noticed the sixth graders wearing Lakewood Middle School Coyotes team shirts and were heading over to high school football field so they could have their field day. Since the middle school, junior high and high school were literally right next to each other, the schools often used each others equipment.

"Hey," Hayner started. "Lets hit all our tennis balls at the sixth graders!"

"Sounds fun to me." Vanitas smiled.

The four pretended to be playing tennis until the first group of sixth graders came by. They then hit the balls at the fence as hard as they could. Even Terra joined in. The first time the ball hit the fence the sixth graders all flinched. After a couple more they just started to ignore them. Some were laughing and yelling things at them but it didn't matter. A couple times the balls went over the fence. There were a couple of sixth graders who would chase the balls down and through they back over only to have a ball hit back at them.

"They don't get it!" Hayner exclaimed.

"We're trying to hit you with the balls!" Yelled Vanitas "Stop picking them up!"

They went on hitting the balls at the fence until all the kids had passed by. The teacher never once told them to stop.

~X~

Roxas sat in his art class staring at the table. The teacher hadn't given them anything to do yet and he didn't know any of the kids in the class. The others at the table next to his were talking loudly like usual.

"Are we ever going to use art in our life?" asked a kid named Brendan.

"No, never will, completely useless." said the teacher.

"Oh…" Brendan said quietly. There was a slight pause but it was quickly ended with one of the other guys at the table bringing up a car they had seen that they really wanted.

"No ones car is as cool as mine." Brendan said.

"What makes your so cool?" said the one who had originally brought up the car topic.

"Mine has a waffle fryer in it." Brendan said.

"You have a waffle fryer in your car?" a boy named Eric asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Brendan answered. He said it almost as if it was strange not to have one in a car.

"What good is that? How do you even turn it on?" Eric asked.

"It plugs into the lighter and it's very useful! Like if I'm driving at two in the morning and I don't have money for McDonalds but I do have water and some Nesquick! I can make me some waffles while you all are wasting your money on McDonalds!"

"Brendan, shut up. You work at McDonalds." a boy named Cody said.

Roxas snickered. He usually tried to hide his emotions in the class so people wouldn't acknowledge him when he laughed or something but sometimes it was difficult. Especially when they had conversations this stupid in class.

"Yo, Mr. Wagner! You put my duckie in the art show didn't you?" A boy named Brian asked, referring to his painting of a duck he had done earlier that year.

"Yes I did." replied the teacher.

"When is it?"

"It's over but I'm holding on to it for the school art show."

"What, where is my duckie! That was a great duckie! Where is he?" Brian said, faking panic and worry. The teacher went over and helped a student who was working on a project and ignored Brian's questioning.

"That was a great duckie wasn't it Mr. Waggy?" Brian then asked.

Roxas snickered again and covered his face with his hands. It was going to be a long class.

~X~

Axel, Saix and Demyx were sitting in their History class. They had been talking about the construction of the pyramids and how they used wooden ramps along the side of the pyramids to move giant blocks high up.

"So, what if they dropped a block off the ramp?" Axel asked casually.

"Oh I'm sure it happened all the time!" Xemnas said.

"I know, but did they like kill people?"

"Well yeah, of course."

"So they killed thousand of people?"

"Well... not thousands."

"Well, hundreds."

"Yeah, they killed a few but who cares! More where that came from."

The kids were quiet for a moment then busted up laughing. Xemnas, the man who everyone thought was serious and nothing more, the man who had the "I hate fun" sign on the wall behind his desk. He was more than he let on. Like now for instance. He would make learning about killing people fun.

"Something else, did you know that a long time ago a father could cut off his son's hand if he hit him?" Xemnas said. He shot his fist in the air as if in triumph.

"That's not fair!" Most of the class shouted.

"How's he suppose to eat now?" Demyx asked.

"Yes it is." Xemnas said, referring to the outburst from the class. "It's about respect!"

"I wouldn't cut my kid's hand off. I'd just smack him." Demyx continued.

"Okay everyone," Xemnas started. "Let's go a head and just get on to the word on the board."

"Cod-I-fy." read Axel aloud.

"Um, it's when someone's name is Cody and you fy them." Demyx said.

Xemnas was quiet for a moment. He shook his head and was about to say what the word meant before another teacher by the name of Thompson came in.

"Why does he have a key to your room?" a girl named Cassie asked. The class, including the two teachers were quiet.

"May I ask you a question?' asked the other teacher. Xemnas stared at him for a second.

"I know you're not feeling well but I'm feeling better." he said referring to the colds both teachers had.

"In private?" asked Xemnas. His question was ignored as the other teacher kept talking.

"Twenty-four hours can will clear that up." Thompson said, talking to Cassie.

"Can you cough on her?" Xemnas asked.

"On who?" asked Thompson.

"That girl in front of you."

"Cassie?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked Cassie.

"Cause I was a spy. And it's written on your paper. And that's what I look for." Said Thompson.

"That's creepy." Cassie said.

"How? We need spies." Xemnas pointed out.

"Anyways, I have a question about Greece." Thompson said, getting back to the reason he was originally there.

"I'm just gonna zip through Greece." Xemnas informed.

"Why?" started Thompson. Xemnas was about to explain before Thompson cut him off. "You know what Grease zips through you!"

The class grew quiet again and stared at Thompson. He looked around the class and raised his eyebrows.

"Get it? Poop? Eat lost of grease?" He asked. The class remained silent. Thompson threw his hands in the air and turned to leave the classroom.

"Fine, I'll go ask Mr. Cancoon!"

"I would," Started Xemnas. Thompson turned back around to look at him. "Yeah, I would go ask him. He probably knows something."

Thompson leaves and Cassie turns to face Xemnas.

"Okay, it's official. All of your friends are weird."

~X~

"Okay, let's check and see how many have signed up for the Super Hide and Seek game!" Olette smiled as she turned on her family's computer and waited as it booted up. When it finished loading everything she checked the information on the site that had been set up for the hide and seek event.

"Whoa, does that mean we have over fifty people?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Olette smiled.

"This is gonna be great!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I hope it all works out okay." Naminé said.

"Yeah, we'll tell people how important it is that we know they join or else we wont be able to find everyone." Olette added.

"What if someone didn't check in and they were just hiding all day?" Kairi said with a laugh.

"That'd be awful." laughed Xion.

"We've put up posters and everything. I'm sure we'll get a few more people." Kairi smiled.

"We did put an age restriction on right?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, no one under ten and even then you have to have someone who is at least fourteen with you." Kairi said.

"It seems like we thought of everything." Naminé said thoughtfully.

**Author's Notes: Well, decided to make this one shorter. This whole shinanagen of a story is about to reach it's end. Oh and just for the fun of it, everything that happened in the school parts and classroom parts in this fic, actually happened to me in real life. Oh.. how I miss freshman and sophomore years of high school. I'll be graduating next year! :( L FROWNY FACE!1!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, stalk, follow or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

**Lobos506**


	9. Winner of Struggle gets to take the Attendance (slightly)

It was once again Saturday and everyone had gathered in Seaside Park again to figure out who the winner of the Struggle trophy was.

"After a long wait and a troubling qualifier round, we are finally ready and able to announce the winners of the matches." The referee from last time said to the over excited crowd.

"As you all know we have four people who take places in the spring matches to move forward into the summer matches. Our fourth winner is… Aqua! Our third winner is… Xion! For our second winner we have… Roxas! And last but not least, our first place winner and the winner of our preliminary trophy is… SHIYA!"

The crowd cheered for the winners and Ezekiel yelled and jumped. She hugged Shiya tightly and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said over the cheers. Shiya shook her head and smiled. "Let's go!"

The two made their way through the crowd and up to the stage, Ezekiel helping Shiya the whole time. They got on the stage and the cheers seemed to increase. Lea could be heard over everyone. Roxas, Xion and Aqua were already on the stage, watching and clapping as Shiya and Ezekiel made their way up.

"Here she is!" The referee said with a smile. He held out the trophy as Shiya limped her way over, the tendons in her legs still slightly messed up.

"Looks like that round with Larxene messed you up a bit huh?" The ref said, handing over the trophy.

"Sadly," Shiya said with a small smile.

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine." The ref said. His voice grew louder at the start of his next sentence.

"Hold that thing up and show some pride!"

Shiya awkwardly held up the trophy and looked over the crowd.

"As runner up awards, the other contestants will be receiving ribbons." The referee added.

The awards ceremony obviously wasn't long. A few people came up and congratulated Shiya and a few others asked Shiya if he would even compete in the summer tournament. Ezekiel kept them back and answered for the flustered Shiya with "If she's any worse than now, then no. Oh, and only if she wants to."

~X~

The next few weeks passed by uneventful. Nothing significant happened, aside from Vanitas messing his arm up even more and having to wear his cast longer. Going against the doctors orders and jumping off the roof of your house and onto your neighbors trampoline isn't the smartest thing to do when you have a broken arm.

It was finally the big meet for the Super Hide and Seek Game. All players were to meet up at Seaside Park where everyone would be accounted for and give their teams.

"Alright everyone!" yelled Kairi in the huge mass of people. Her, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas were all standing off to the side of the gathered players. They were ready to try and start the event but it was hard considering how many people showed up.

"Well, you're off to a great start huh?" Vanitas said sarcastically. Kairi looked at him and frowned.

"Hey, guys!" Riku tried.

"This isn't gonna work." Sora said sadly.

Vanitas threw his arms down to his side. He winced a little at the pain in his arm from doing the action and stomped away. The others ignored him as he climbed to the top of the jungle gym on the playground.

"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" He yelled over everyone. The whole crowd grew silent.

"Screw you Vanitas!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"What'd you say! I'll kick you scrawny ass you little wringed neck mother fucker!" Vanitas screamed angrily.

"Vanitas!" Ventus scolded. "Calm down!"

"No, fuck him!" Vanitas said as he started to search the crowd for the person who might have said the earlier comment.

"Which one of you skinny mother fuckers said that! Was it you string bean!" He yelled as he pointed at someone. Ventus shook his head with a look of panic on his face. He climbed to the top of the jungle gym and pulled on Vanitas's good arm.

"Vanitas stop or we'll get kicked out of the park and wont be able to do the game!" Ventus tried.

"Hey, Vanitas," Terra yelled from below.

"Terra, Aqua!" Ventus smiled.

Sora climbed to the top of the slide nearby and started yelling and waving his arms to get the crowds attention. He had his phone up to his ear and was smiling widely.

"Hey guys guess what!" he yelled.

"What?" yelled back some of the people in the crowd. Sora stood quietly with his phone up to his ear, listening.

"We're gonna get ready and start our game!" He paused again and listened. "But first you all have to go over there to where Kairi is standing. That chick with the papers and her phone out! The one with the red hair!"

People looked over each other to see Kairi waving the papers above her head. She started talking into her phone and when stopped Sora started.

"You gotta go over there and tell her you name and she'll mark you off the list and you can play!" Sora smiled. He slid down the slide and ran over to Kairi, hanging up his phone in the process. When he reached his small group of friends there was already a huge group crowding around Kairi.

"Hey, hey!" Riku said, trying to usher people away from her.

"Guys form a line, geez!" Roxas frowned.

"Guys, I wont be able to help you if you don't get in a line!" Kairi yelled. Everyone tried to form a line quickly but many ended up having to go to the back.

The line went by somewhat fast. Lucky for them the list had been printed in alphabetical order instead of by who signed up first. No one who's name wasn't on the list and everyone who  **was**  on the list showed up.

"Okay, first off," Kairi started. "Our total number of contestants is sixty seven! Those who are between the ages of ten and thirteen need to be accompanied by someone who is at least fourteen! You should already have someone of age with you! If you don't please come over to use and we will help you." No one came over in the next three minutes so they decided to move on.

"Now we will decide who the seekers are! Since there are sixty seven people, including us, the people who created the event, we will need six seekers! Each one having to find ten people! If you'd like to be a seeker please step forward! If no one wants to seek then we will all be the seekers."

"It's the news!" Naminé exclaimed, pointing towards the parking lot of the park.

"Great." Riku mumbled.

"I got this." Vanitas said, shoving his sleeves up to his elbows and making his way over to the news van.

"Vanitas," Terra called after him.

"Vanitas wait!" Ventus yelled. He ran after him and tried to talk him out of doing anything irrational.

"Alright everyone!" Kairi yelled again. "The news is here. We do not want them to be able to get any information about what we are doing or where we are going after this! Do not tell them anything! Now, back to business. Do we have any people who want to be seekers?"

They all waited and looked around. No one came forward. Kairi shrugged and looked to Sora.

"Guess you get to be the seekers!" He smiled.

"Okay, the seekers will be as follows. Raise you hand when I call your name! Naminé, Xion, Olette, Zexion, Lexaeus and myself, Kairi.

"The rules are as follows! You **can** find a hiding spot and you can move to a different one if you wish. You may  **not**  hide in a bathroom but you may use it. No damaging property, stealing or shoving people out of the way. Once you have been found, your marker will be taken away and you can freely hang out in the mall or go home. If you are the designated keeper of a child between the ages of ten and thirteen then you must stay with them at all times. If your child is the opposite gender than you and they have to go to the bathroom simply take off your marker and hold it off to your side. You will not be tagged out. If you are using the restroom and a seeker happens to be in the restroom with you, you cannot be tagged or counted as out. The seeker must ignore your presence and wait until they see you somewhere else. Remember you **cannot**  leave the mall unless you have been marked off the list. If there is an emergency and you have to leave just go ahead and leave. If you can, text someone and tell them to tell us. The seekers know the rules and will follow them all.

"Everything is and will be recorded so you can watch it later on the website! Now, please for an orderly line and step forward so we may give you all your markers."

The line this time was formed easily and every person was able to get their markers, green bandanas.

"You're allowed to where the marker anywhere you like as long as it is visible and not in an inappropriate spot!" Olette yelled to the people. "The seekers will be wearing red bandanas! Once you are found you must remove your bandana and give it to the seeker. If you get tired of playing the game, simply stand out in the open or walk around till you find a seeker. Hold out your bandana and tell them you name. They will take your bandana and mark off your name. You are then free to go home or where ever you please. If you are found while hiding, tell the seeker your name and they will mark you off the list! Please remember not to run around the mall or around in the stores. If you see a seeker coming for you and you don't wish to be found, you can walk quickly away from them or hide else where. There will be NO RUNNING AT ALL!"

"Man, they sure are serious with this aren't they?" Lea asked Isa.

"They have to be. We could get in huge trouble for this." Isa said. Ienzo nodded in agreement and pulled on the back of Isa's shirt.

"What's the matter?" Isa asked him. Ienzo held up his green bandana and pointed to his wrist with it. Isa understood and tied the bandana on him.

"I wonder where Shiya and Ezekiel are." Lea said, looking around.

"I wonder how the news found us." Isa frowned.

Over by the news truck there was a group of unhappy teenagers. Aqua, Terra and Ventus had followed Vanitas in order to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to the news crew.

"Hello there young man, mind telling me what's going on here? We received word of gang activity taking place." The new woman said. Vanitas looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked her incredulously. "We're playing a game!"

"All of you?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Vanitas, lose the attitude." Ventus scolded.

"How can I when she just said the dumbest thing on the planet!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Look, this is a game six teenagers came up with, it's nothing more and there's no reason it needs to be made into a news story." Terra stated.

"Please leave." Aqua added firmly.

"Come on," Terra said turning to leave. Aqua placed a hand on Ventus and Vanitas's shoulder and pulled them away. The news crew stood their ground and tried to follow them.

"Dude fucking leave! There record that! HA HA!" Vanitas yelled at the camera man.

"Vanitas, ignore them." Aqua said quietly.

Riku looked up and noticed the camera crew trying to follow Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas.

"We have to go." He said to Kairi.

"Alright everyone!" Olette yelled. If you have a vehicle please drive it and anyone you can fit in it to the mall. When you get there you must wait by the main entrance so we can do a roll call and make sure everyone is there. Do not answer any questions any news crew asks you. If you need a ride please stand over here with the seekers!"

It was simple enough giving directions. Actually finding people who were nice enough to give rides was different. Lucky enough Riku and managed to let his rich ass family let him borrow the limo and the driver. He took a few strangers and a few people he knew. Sora opted out of the limo ride and decided to ride with his brothers. Kairi, Naminé and Xion rode with Aqua and Terra took Hayner and Pence along and drove themselves plus a few others.

When they all had managed to get rides to the mall, a few camera crews were there waiting for them.

**Author's Notes: Foking news crews! Tsk tsk! Nosey little bugars. Yeah so next chapter, pretty sure you all know what's gonna be up and down and left and right. Sort of. You all have the general idea right? Oh and sorry for so much swearing! I fell like Vanitas would be the kind to drop the F bomb every five seconds though. Just me?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, comment, follow, stalk or do whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

**Lobos506 (YOU! You make me glad I wrote this fic 3)**

**The Trio of Twilight (You don't mean twilight the book do you?)**

**Inazumadraco (Like Harry Potter?)**


	10. Animal Rights begin the Hide and Seek War

"You think they know we're the ones in charge?" Naminé asked, looking out the window to the news crews standing out front of the mall.

"I hope not," Kairi said.

"But at the same time, I hope they do." Xion added.

"Why?" Naminé asked.

"Because," Xion started. "If they know it's us then they will just approach us and ask questions. We know what we want them to hear. If they don't know it's us then we have to worry about the others telling them everything."

"If the news finds everything out then the mall security will find out." Naminé said thoughtfully.

"Damn," Terra mumbled. "I bet they're already on high alert."

"The news thinks this is gang activity. They were misinformed." Aqua frowned.

"Gang activity?" Naminé asked worriedly.

"Vanitas told them it was all just a game. That's when the camera man and that one reporter tried to follow us to where you all were." Terra informed.

"I see, thanks for stalling them so we could all get away." Kairi said.

"No problem." Terra smiled.

"We should go." Xion said with a nod. The others agreed and everyone got out of Terra's car.

Terra and Aqua worked somewhat as guards to the triplets. They approached the main entrance to the mall and were immediately rushed by the camera crews there.

"Excuse me, but are you aware of the gang activity that is said to be happening here today?" asked a male news reporter.

"It's not gang activity!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's a game we're trying to play with our friends!" Naminé told them.

"Like five year olds at a park." Sora said from behind.

"Sir, sir!" called a news reporter, rushing towards Sora and his brothers. Sora yelled and ran behind Vanitas. The oldest of the four stepped forward and stared down the reporter.

"Excuse me are any of you involved in the gang activity to take place?"

"You guys are SO IGNORANT!" Vanitas exploded. "It is LITERALLY JUST A GAME! A child's game! Not gang activity! You know when you were five and all you had was hide and seek and tag? THAT'S ALL WE'RE FREAKING DOING!"

"Are you saying you treat gangs as a game?" The reporter asked.

Vanitas visibly twitched. The camera man walked closer to the teen to capture his answer.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'll turn this into a real gang and I'll kill you dead! You're all so stupid!" Vanitas screamed. Ventus held him by his arm and tried to pull him back.

"Vanitas no! You weren't suppose to say that!" Ventus struggled out.

Aqua hurried over to help hold back Vanitas as he continued his shouting and now swearing.

"Sora!" Riku called from down an isle of parking.

"Riku!" Sora ran over to his friend and nodded a greeting to all the others who he had given a ride to.

"What do we do?" Riku asked the brown haired boy.

"I'm not sure but Vanitas is getting super mad!" Sora said, turning to look at his older brother.

"We should go find Kairi." Riku stated.

"She's over there." Sora said, pointing to where Terra was trying to guard the girls.

"Alright. Hey, everyone!" Riku said to the group who was with him. "We're gonna go over there to where the three girls are. They're the ones who worked hard for us to have our game. If we don't hurry, the mall will go on lock down. Do everything,  **except** break cameras and hit people, to get those news reporters out of here!"

"Wait, wait! Don't tell them what we're doing either!" Sora added quickly.

"Right, if you guys have to say something, say…" Riku racked his brain for something.

"I got it!" Sora exclaimed. "Tell them we're protesting animal cruelty towards the animals they sell here!"

"Genius, Sora!" Riku smiled. "Alright that's what you tell them! Now go!"

Everyone ran over to where Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Terra were standing and tried to push off the news reporters.

"Sora, go tell your brother and see if you can calm him down!" Riku told his friend. Sora nodded and ran over to his brother.

Aqua was still holding him back while trying to tell the reporter that it all really was just a game and there was no harm to come, unless they kept saying it was gang activity. Then Vanitas might cause some trouble.

"Hey guys!" Sora said, bouncing in front of the camera excitedly. He was honestly scarred to death about what might happen but kept it under wraps.

"Ready to protest against animal cruelty?" He asked with a large smile.

"Animal cruelty?" The reporter asked.

"What?" Vanitas stopped his struggling completely and looked to his younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sora said, bouncing in place.

"Okay, okay fine!" Aqua said, her voice sounding like she had just given up with telling a five year old _"no."_ She held her arms up in surrender. "We didn't want anyone to know about us trying to stand up for the cruelty against animals that they do here to the pets they sell us. Okay, now you know what's up. So leave."

"Animal rights movement?" The camera man said, looking the reporter.

"Not what the news wants." The reporter said, thinking. "Screw it, let's just find something else. Tell the station the truth. They wont want a story on this."

The two news people left without another word.

"If that's all it took." Aqua said, frustration evident in her voice. "Great job Sora. Where'd that come from?"

"Riku and some of the other people showed up and we told them to go help Kairi and her sisters and I told them not to say anything about the game and Riku said to say something else and I just came up with the animal thing on a whim."

"It's quiet over there." Ventus said suddenly.

Everyone looked over to where the huge group of people were and noticed Riku was saying something.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed. They all ran over to find that Riku had been telling the reporters just what Sora had told the last one.

Apparently animal rights movements wasn't what any of the stations were looking for. In a matter of seconds the news crews were completely gone.

"Well then," Riku said with a sigh.

"Are we still gonna do this?" some guy in the group asked.

"Of course!" Kairi smiled.

"You sure?" Xion asked.

"A lot of people showed up for this. We're gonna have to let them have their fun." Kairi said.

~X~

After a while of waiting and everyone showing up, the seekers started their roll call. Everyone was once again present and there were no extra people accounted for. Since no guards showed up and no one was seen running out of the mall in any sort of panic, the group assumed that the reports hadn't made themselves known earlier in the day.

"Alright everyone, one more thing then we can get this show started!" Kairi yelled.

Everyone cheered and hollered. Some jumped up and down, some high-fived.

"Okay now, listen up!" Olette yelled over them all. Everyone grew quiet again. "Remember to follow the rules and have fun! You all get five minutes to find your spots! AND REMEMBER, NO RUNNING!"

"Ready, set, GO!" Sora yelled. The whole group speed walked into the mall and the seekers stayed outside to wait for the five minutes to pass.

"Your father doesn't approve of this correct?" Zexion asked Lexaeus.

The taller male nodded.

"Why are you doing it then?"

"I can't make him proud all the time. He's here."

"Your father?" Lexaeus nodded.

"What about your brother?" The orange haired teen then asked.

"He's with Lea and Isa. I have enough trust in them now that they can watch over him."

In the huge stylish two-story mall, the players were busy figuring out where to hide. Terra and Aqua decided to stick with Ventus and Vanitas. Of course they would split up at times to try and make it a little harder to find them but for the most part they were always together.

"Let's hide in Sears!" Ventus smiled. The other three nodded. Since Sears was such a large portion of the mall they decided it was the best place to hide. They were looking around and walking quickly to the other half of the mall before a voice stopped them.

"Terra, Aqua? Ventus, Vanitas? What're you all doing here?" The four turned around to see an older looking man with black and gray hair. He had a few scars on the side of his face from his childhood.

"Hey, dad." Terra with a small smile.

"Hello, Eraquas." Aqua greeted with a smile. Ventus gave a small smile while Vanitas gave a half wave. It looked more like him flinging his arm towards the man but Eraquas knew what it meant.

"How's your arm been, Vanitas?" Eraquas asked the black haired teen.

"Eh, I'm getting around with it." He answered.

"We have to go now, we're playing a game with some of our friends." Aqua said, slightly turning away from the older man.

"A game?" Eraquas asked. "I thought you were to old for games Terra."

"Dad, I was mad when I said that." Terra frowned.

"I know, I know, well have fun and be careful out there."

"Yes,"

Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas continued to Sears and went into the electronics section. They crept around in the isles pretending to look at the different things. Vanitas and Terra kept look out for the most part.

* * *

Lea, Isa and Ienzo went into the sports store (Finish Line where Lea works at) that the mall had. They figured that if they had to hide somewhere it may as well as be in a store where they could enjoy themselves. They went over to the Struggle isle and looked at the stuff there, occasionally looking over their shoulders to see if anyone was coming.

Ienzo wondered off to look at the struggle gear that would fit him. He went to go around a corner and noticed Zexion and Lexaeus. He knew his older brother was a seeker and he could see the red bandana hanging out from his side pocket. Ienzo quickly ran over to Lea and Isa and pulled on Isa's shirt.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Ienzo pointed to is brother and Isa grabbed Lea's hand.

"Hey!" Lea said as he was jerked around a corner. "What gives?"

"Shut up." Isa shushed him. He peered around the corner and saw Zexion turn to look in the direction they had run. Isa quickly ducked behind the isle shelf and waited.

"See anyone?" Zexion asked his friend.

Ienzo peered around the corner carefully and watched as his older brother and Lexaeus headed another way. Lea was on his hands and knees so he could see too without having to lean over Isa and Ienzo. He couldn't see anyone with a red bandana.

"May I help you?" asked a voice from behind. All three jumped and turned quickly. Ezekiel and Shiya held back a laugh at the expression on everyone's faces.

"Oh, man that was great huh?" Ezekiel asked Shiya. The brown haired teen smiled and nodded.

"Shh!" Lea hushed, putting a finger to his mouth. He leaned out and peered around the corner again.

"I don't see anyone." he whispered to Isa. Isa was looking around the other corner.

"I think they left." he said quietly.

"Who was it anyways?" Lea asked.

"Zexion, Ienzo's older brother, and Lexaeus." Isa informed.

"Lexaeus? That really tall guy that's always with him?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, I guess he's helping him look for people."

"Is that even fair?"

"Who cares, let's get out of here." Ezekiel said. She stood straight and turned to look around her for anyone with a red bandana.

"Right," Lea said with a smile. "You got anywhere special to hide?"

"Yeah, follow us." Ezekiel said. She led the way out of the store and casually walked over to the escalator.

"This is probably safer than the elevator." She said, stepping onto the moving stairs.

"Right. Keep an eye out for Zexion. He's probably near by." Isa stated.

"What's he look like anyways?" Ezekiel asked.

"See Ienzo?" Lea said, pointing to the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly like that."

"Exactly?" Shiya asked.

"Exactly."

"Their appearance doesn't differ much." Isa informed.

They all got off the escalator and headed over to the play area. There was a giant merry-go-round that was half way to the ceiling of the two-level mall. Since the play area was in the middle of the mall, the merry-go-round had plenty of room all around it. Behind it there was a somewhat large ledge for people to sit on while their kid was on the ride.

"I know it's in the open but it's a really great spot if you think about it." Ezekiel said. She sat down and Shiya sat next to her.

The ledge was large and jutted out from the wall. It was made to where they could scoot back and sit with their backs against the wall, feet stretched out completely, and still not be seen by anyone. Unless that someone looked directly down when coming down the nearby walkway.

"Not bad." Lea said, scooting to lean against the wall.

"Hopefully it'll be a while before anyone finds us." Ezekiel said, looking to Shiya on her right.

"This is exciting!" she said with a large grin. The brown haired teen smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Not knowing when someone's gonna find you?" Lea asked. "Heck yeah, man!"

* * *

"We only have like ten or eleven more people to find." Xion said as she and the other seekers met up for a quick sharing of information.

"Any more bandanas?" Kairi asked. Zexion and Naminé handed her a couple bandanas they had gathered from the players they had found. She placed them in the purple bag she had on the side of her pink dress and looked at her phone containing the list of people still needing to be found. The others did the same.

"I already found ten people." Olette said.

"Same," Zexion stated.

The list they were using also had a section of the seekers who had to find ten people. After a seeker found ten people, they were able to check their name off the list. This made it easier to tell who could help with finding more people and who couldn't.

"Alright, Zexion, Lexaeus, you guys try looking for Ienzo, Lea and Isa. I know they're bound to be together." Kairi instructed.

"I'll help Xion and look for those Shiya and Ezekiel guys." Olette said.

"Okay, good." Kairi nodded, putting her phone away. "Naminé, you and I should work together anyway and find people."

Naminé nodded and everyone decided on the directions they would take.

"Alright," Naminé smiled. "Let's go!"

**Author's Notes: Yeah this whole Super Hide and Seek game is something I'd kill to do. I made it up one day so if you want to do it or something or you just like the idea it'd be cool if you could tell me in a review or comment. :) Anyways, this fic is almost over. Only one or two more chapters!I hope you enjoyed reading! :D Please review, comment, follow, favorite, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

**Lobos506 (You are my hero when it comes to this fic. Your reviews make my freaking day. 3)**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone! My inbox got a little messy :I**


	11. Caught'ya!

"Hey, Aeleus!" Xigbar smiled as he approached the other man. "Seems like there's a lot of teens here today huh?"

Aeleus nodded in agreement. The mall had been crawling with teenagers. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why. He remembered overhearing his son and his emo looking friend, Zexion, talking about the game they were holding. He had immediately approached his son and questioned the activity.

_"Playing games?" Aeleus asked angrily. Zexion sat up from Lexaeus's bed and looked to the adult._

_"It's just a game some kids from our school made up." Lexaeus said._

_"So you two are going to steep down to their level and play? This isn't safe. How do you even expect to find all the people?"_

_"Father," Lexaeus started._

_"No," Aeleus interrupted. "This is childish. I thought you'd have learned by now that you need to grow up."_

_"It's just a one time thing sir, we were only-" Zexion tried._

_"You stay out of this!" Aeleus frowned, pointing to Zexion. Zexion's eyebrows creased and he turned away from the man in anger._

_"If I find out you do play in this stupid little game, you can bet there will be trouble to follow."_

Lexaeus was starting to go on a wild streak in his father's opinion. He had been doing everything his father had told him not to. The man was beginning to suspect it was Zexion's influence.

"It's dangerous for all these kids to be running around freely." Aeleus said to Xigbar.

"Oh, come on, man! It's all in fun! From what I've heard these kids got every last detail planned out. Rules and all!" Xigbar said, using unnecessary hand gestures.

"I still find it childish. Not even that. A child shouldn't even be playing. Zexion's little brother is playing too I've heard. He's not even that old. What if he were to get lost? Who's even watching them?"

"Ah just calm down." Xigbar sighed. "If you know so much about it and hate it, then why are you here?"

"My son is here."

"What? That big guy? Looks just like you?"

Aeleus looked at him disappointedly.

"My son, who holds a part of my DNA in him, looks much like me. That's usually how it works Xigbar."

"Well, I'm not a health teacher." Xigbar frowned.

"Physical Education?"

"Not the same."

"Let's go to the food court." Kairi said and she and Naminé walked past the two conversing adults.

"But it's so open. Why would anyone hide there?" Naminé asked.

"Because it's so open." Kairi laughed.

"Looks like they're still looking for people." Xigbar pointed out.

"How sad." Aeleus said.

* * *

"You think they're almost done finding everyone?" Lea asked, boredom evident in his voice. He was laying on the ledge, Isa, Ienzo, Ezekiel, Shiya and he had been hiding out on for the past two hours. Isa looked over to him.

"They would have sent out a notification." he informed.

"I'm sure they're almost done." Ezekiel said. She sat up from where she had been laying on Shiya's legs and looked around. She sighed and laid back again.

Ienzo stood up and started to walk around the merry-go-round to see if anyone was coming. He gasped and quickly ran back over to the group.

"Ienzo, what's wrong?" Isa asked him. He pointed over to where he had just been standing and gave out a worried expression.

"Is someone coming?" Ezekiel asked him. He nodded frantically.

"Let's go." Isa instructed.

Everyone got up and cautiously started over to the stairs to leave the play area.

"Ah!" Shiya exclaimed as she stopped and held onto Ezekiel's shirt.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"My leg. Charley horse." She ground out.

"Damn," Ezekiel frowned. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming and noticed Isa, Lea and Ienzo waiting for them on the stairs.

"Go!" Ezekiel yelled to them.

"No way!" Lea shouted.

"We wont leave you behind." Isa added.

"Ezekiel just go! I'll catch up!" Shiya told her friend. Ezekiel looked at her as if she were crazy. Her expression changed to a comforting smile soon after.

"Shiya, I've told time you after time, I'm always going to stay by your side. I'm not leaving now." she said.

"Ezekiel," Shiya started.

"You guys go! We'll find you later." Ezekiel told her friends.

"B-but," stammered Lea.

"Just go already!"

Ienzo looked to where he had originally seen Naminé and Kairi and noticed they were much closer. He frantically pulled at Isa's shirt and pointed. Isa looked over and noticed the two teens making their way over.

"We have to go." he said to Lea.

"But, what about-!"

"Now!" Isa grabbed Lea's hand and tried to pull him up the stairs.

"We can't just leave them!" Lea exclaimed.

"We have to hurry! We'll see them again I promise!" Isa comforted.

Ienzo grabbed onto Lea's shirt and started pulling him up the stairs. Lea turned to him and saw his worried expression. He looked back to Ezekiel and Shiya and saw the brown haired teen trying to rub the cramp out of her calf.

"Promise me we'll see you again!" Lea yelled at them.

Ezekiel looked up to him, nodded and gave a thumbs up. Lea nodded back and turned to his other friends.

"Okay, let's go."

The three ran off leaving Shiya and Ezekiel to take care of themselves.

"How close are they?" Shiya asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered.

Their hearts were racing. Knowing they were about to be found by the enemy at any second, knowing that the end was almost near.

"I'll carry you." Ezekiel blurted out.

"What?" Shiya asked, confused.

"I'll carry you." Ezekiel repeated, this time with more emphasis.

"No, why don't you just leave me! It's okay!" Shiya urged.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ezekiel said with a frown. They were quiet for a moment. Shiya looked at her friend.

"Why do care so much?" she asked.

"Because, you're my friend." Ezekiel smiled, hugging the smaller teen.

"Hey!"

They both turned to meet their end.

* * *

Vanitas turned quickly at hearing the voice behind him.

"Sora you idiot! Don't yell like that!" Vanitas said as he threw his hand over his younger brother's mouth. The force caused Sora to backup into Riku who made a grunt of annoyance.

Vanitas straightened himself and removed his hand from the other's mouth.

"I knew you'd look for us." he said.

"Well who else would I look for?" Sora smiled.

"Roxas?" Aqua tried.

"I found him earlier. He was with Hayner and Pence." Sora informed.

"He's been finding every person he can." Riku said with a sigh. "They should have made him a seeker."

"Where did you see Roxas, Hayner and Pence?" a girl asked from behind Terra and Aqua.

"Oh, they were in Spencer's or most likely Journeys." Sora said, mentioning Roxas's favourite store where the Key of Destiny and Hayner always hung out at.

Terra and Aqua moved to see who had asked the question. Xion and Olette were holding up six green bandana's in their hands, three to each of them. They wore large smiles as Olette waved two bandanas in her right hand.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. He looked down to the pocket on his right pant leg and noticed his bandana was no longer hanging out of it. Riku checked his pocket and noticed that he was missing his bandana.

Everyone else checked where they had had their bandanas and were not only amazed but shocked to find that their's too were missing.

"How'd you do that!" Sora asked, amazed.

"Xion is pretty tricky!" Olette smiled.

"But what about Aqua's?" Ventus asked. "Hers was on her arm. How'd you get it?"

"When Sora and Riku showed up and distracted everyone it gave me the chance to take the bandanas and not have anyone notice. I was careful not to make too much of a scene with it. I just moved carefully and took them without anyone noticing." Xion informed.

"So, you mean you just moved slow and cautious right?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Xion nodded.

"That's amazing." Terra smiled.

"Thanks," Xion blushed.

"So, I guess that means we're all out." Aqua said.

"Freakin'! Sora! This is all your fault!" Vanitas yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Sora exclaimed.

Vanitas wrapped his arm around the younger's neck and thus the struggle for freedom ensued.

* * *

"Sora just texted me." Roxas said, looking up from his phone. "He said he, Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, Aqua and Terra all just got caught."

"That's what they get for being in a large group." Hayner pointed out.

"He said Olette and Xion found them and they overheard him saying how he had found us earlier. Olette had tricked him into saying where he found us. Knowing him, being tricked was probably her just walking up to him and asking where we were."

"That's not a trick." Pence said, confused.

"He's saying Sora's stupid." Hayner elaborated.

"He is." Roxas said.

"Well we have to get of here then!" Pence exclaimed.

"Right!" Hayner smiled. "Let's go! I know were we can hide!"

The three made their way to the store's entrance and right as they were going to turn the corner Olette and Xion rounded it as well.

"Looks like you knew we were coming!" Olette smiled.

"Aw man!" Hayner whined. "I really wanted to win!"

"Hand 'em over." Olette said, holding out her hand.

Roxas and Hayner took their bandanas off their wrists while Pence simply took his out of his pocket. They handed them over and Olette carefully placed them in the hood of Xion's shirt. The three boys gave her weird look.

"We've been putting the bandanas in Xion's hood so it'd be easier to carry." Olette explained.

"Right," Hayner drawled out.

* * *

Zexion and Lexaeus had found multiple people and collected their bandanas. They had received a text that all the players had finally been found and it was time for all the seekers to meet up in the food court.

The two teens were making their way across the mall to the food court when a man who looked just as Lexaeus came across their path. He was a bit taller then his son but just as brute.

"So, you played in this little game till the end?" Aeleus asked.

Lexaeus nodded in reply and moved to go around his father. It was silent until the orange haired man and his small friend had walked past his father.

"Lexaeus," the man started. "I'm sorry."

Lexaeus turned and looked to his father, amazed that he had apologized. Zexion frowned and turned to face the man too.

"Maybe I've been pushing you to do too much too soon." Aeleus said. "I'll remember next time. All work and no play will make you dull. But you must remember, there are times to work and be serious too."

"I know." Lexaeus replied. He turned away from his father and placed a hand on Zexion's back, turning him and moving him towards the food court.

Waiting there was Kairi, Naminé, Olette and Xion. They all smiled as they saw the two males heading over.

"That went great!" Olette smiled.

"Yeah, everyone followed the rules and we were able to find everyone!" Kairi informed. "We'll post info on the website tonight to tell the players who the last people to be found were and some info on the video we'll be putting together of the event."

"Well, that's it." Olette shrugged.

"Thanks again Zexion for making the website and helping us so much. And thank you Lexaeus for being a seeker. We really needed you." Naminé smiled.

"Of course." Zexion said.

**Author's Notes: Yeah! Awesome! Hide and Seek! Okay, so that's done. Pretty nice to write. Oh and the whole super ass dramatic part with Lea, Isa, Ienzo, Ezekiel and Shiya, yeah, that was like, suppose to be like a war zone thingy. "No! I wont leave him behind!"/"I promise we'll meet again!" Yeah, I don't know. Oh and the part where Terra like "That's awesome" and Xion was like "Le Blush" That was really random. I was typing and I was like "What if girls were all over Terra and he was like oblivious to people liking him?" So yeah, you can just pretend Xion has a tiny crush on him or just be like "THIS AUTHOR SUCKS! /STAB I HATE YOU WRITING PERSON YOU!" …Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, favorite, stalk or whatever it is that you do! :)**

**Thanks:**

**xAxelLeax (I love this name. Honestly)**

**ForeverAndAlways221 ( The first thing I thought was Forever Alone xD)**


	12. Results of the game home at last

The Hide and Seek Tag game had gone nearly perfect. In all honesty, it was perfect, aside from the news reporters showing up.

Later that day some news teams actually showed what footage they had gotten. Some was actually of Vanitas going crazy and yelling at the teams. A lot of his scenes were filled with sensory bleeps.

When Kairi, Naminé and Xion had gotten home that night, they went ahead and posted who had been last to be found and some links to the news videos.

Sora and his brothers had actually found out by watching the WPEC 12 news with their mom. Well, some of them found out via TV. Sora was laying with his head in his mom's lap as she ran a hand through his hair, not really paying attention, and Vanitas was half awake in the recliner.

The news reporter had said that "an interesting activity had taken place at the mall today." and immediately Roxas and Ventus eyed the television.

"A large group of teenagers both young and older, gathered together at Seaside Park today to be involved in what many thought to be gang activity."

The boys' mom sat up straighter and watched as a clip of the large group played. Not long into the clip did Vanitas show up on camera, his yelling and swearing filling the house. Their mom gasped as she looked over to the now sleeping Vanitas. She threw one of the couch pillows at him, effectively ruining his sleep. He sat up quickly and looked around him.

"Vanitas, what is this?!" His mother exclaimed, pointing the television. Vanitas looked to the screen to see himself yelling and raving.

"That…" He started. "Is a person… on TV."

"Who is that person?" His mother asked angrily.

"…I know it looks like me… But… It's not." Vanitas replied.

"The hell it isn't." Sora mumbled with a smile, his head still in his mother's lap. She patted him on the head lightly, telling him not to swear.

"It was later discovered that this was not gang activity but simply a game."

More footage was played of everyone at the mall in which Vanitas was shown in the background being held back by Ventus and Aqua as Sora was shown rushing over to where the cameraman was and started yelling about not buying animals from the mall.

"The teenagers successfully threw off all news crews by telling them that they were not a gang but instead were a large group of protestors trying to get people to stop buying the pets that a store inside the mall offers. This claim being that the store lies and sells sickly animals instead of their promised 'healthy' animals. This was neither proven true or false and all sales continued on as any other day."

"What did you all do?" Asked the boys' mother. It was obvious she was angry.

"We just played a game is all." Vanitas said with slight annoyance.

"Why did everyone think it was a gang trying to get it's two cents?"

"Mom," Ventus tried. "It was just some rumor that someone started. We don't know who."

"Yeah, it was just us and a bunch of other people-" Sora started but was cut off by Roxas shushing him.

"Did you just shush me?" Sora asked him, slightly angered.

"Shut up!" Roxas said to him, turning the volume up on the TV.

"Later in the day it was reported that this get together was simply a game of hide and seek. The idea was made up by a couple of people in the group just as a means of fun." The reporter informed.

"See, it was all just a game for fun." Sora smiled at his mom. She shook her head and sighed.

"I can't believe I didn't know about this." she said.

"It's okay though! Everything went perfectly fine!" Sora comforted. "Aside from those reporters anyways."

Just then all four boys' phones went off. They all took them out to see the same text.

"Who told?"

"You guys didn't say anything to give it away did you?" Roxas asked his brothers.

They all shook their heads and replied to the text from Kairi.

* * *

"Maybe they found out from the website?" Naminé tried.

"Maybe," Kairi sighed.

"It wouldn't be too hard to find." Xion said.

"True," Kairi nodded.

"So, it's okay then! I mean we got to do what we wanted and everything went smoothly." Naminé smiled.

Kairi typed the last bit of information onto the website and turned off her pink Macbook air laptop.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can actually give out a prize to the last ones to be found." she suggested.

"That'd be fun." Xion agreed.

* * *

"Hey," Lea smiled as he opened the door to his apartment at Arbor Oaks. He, Isa, Ienzo, Shiya and Ezekiel had all made plans to hang out and the last two had finally arrived.

"Geez Lea, how many more people are coming over?" asked Axel.

"As many as I want!" Lea fired back. "You have Saix over! Why can't I have some friends over?"

"Cause, one friend is less than twelve."

"Whatever. Come on you guys."

Lea and his friends were offered the living room while Saix and Axel would hang out in the red haired male's room.

"I told you we'd meet again." Ezekiel smiled.

"Yeah," Lea nodded.

"So, you three were the last to be found? Must be an honor!" Ezekiel then said.

"If it wasn't for you two we would have gotten caught a lot sooner. That hiding spot was great." Isa said with a nod of appreciation.

"I just have one question." Lea started. "It's been bugging me for a while now. Are you girls gay?"

Ezekiel's eye grew wide and Shiya hid her now red face in her hands.

"Lea!" Isa scolded. Ienzo punched his red haired friend in the arm and frowned.

"What? I wanna know!"

**Author's Notes: What a great ending! Right? Well, that's the end of our lovely little fic! It's been a journey.**

**A fun one at that.**

**Now go to Youtube, and play "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds cuz that's just what this fic needs. xD**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and following the Kingdom Hearts cast through their what would be, everyday life. You know, if they were like, everyday people. Oh and I know** **there are some people I didn't even use. I didn't think this fic all the way through** **enough to use every single person so… my bad.**

**Maybe this is it or there may be more chapters soon depending on what my schedule is. :P**

**Thank you so much for read! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, stalk, favorite or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks to those who read and do favorites and all that good stuff! :D**


	13. Firebirds on Ice

The school year to KHS was nearly ending with some awesome humor. And what’s exactly meant by awesome humor is all about a stupid silly phrase that quickly and rapidly became so sullenly famous throughout the whole school. Created by two nerve slacking students, it quickly spread circulated around the school in seconds. When the principal and the staff heard about this even more, they really thought it might be a distraction due to ‘not doing anything in class today.’ Some teachers found it very annoying and even wrote referrals to the trouble making students who gabbled about this. The other teachers let it go and watched their class have fun with this famous phrase. But how did it get rapidly famous so quick? This still remains a mystery to KHS to this day. It even made a hit interview on the KHS News. Most of the students in the interview said that they have no idea what it means but all they know is that it is a combination of an arcade place, Chuckie Cheeses and a pastime snack favourite that we all love to munch on, Cheetos. (perhaps it’s a arcade snack place?)

It even made it into the yearbook where most of the students turned to that page and started talking about it with questionings and strange answers. Truly to this day, this silly phrase that we have no idea what it means, will be a crazy memory for KHS thus the students laugh about it everyday.

Still, this confused the whole of the KH cast as it was somewhat repeatedly spoken out by some careless teenagers.

Roxas had enough of it. This was possibly the 24th time of hearing it in Mr. Luxord’s math class.

“Chuckie Chuckie Chuckie Chuckie Cheeeetoos!” a random boy named Ike chanted, his friends followed after, hollering out the phrase and being too loud.

Rolling his blue eyes towards their stupidity, Roxas almost gave out a huff as he covered his ears in annoyance and lay his face flat against the shiny polished marble desk. He wished for Luxord to shut their obnoxious mouths up, but the Geometry teacher just smiled at them and watched his class with casual fun.

Despite all of the talks about this silly phrase, the class was usually not so loquacious about teen talk and was most likely hardworking with good habits. During quiz or test day, they were quiet as a mouse, establishing their skills on what they most likely learned from a challenging lesson. (That also includes one of Luxord’s tricky playing card warm-ups, just to get their minds going ready for today’s geometry lesson.)

Of course, Roxas fully understood that the school year was almost ending and there was not much to do at school since the accomplishments of C-CAT and other important exams throughout every student’s schedule. So why not do anything in class and start up a teen talk about anything? He didn’t mind it so much as long as they weren’t obsessed with the Chuckie Cheetos part.

Suddenly, Jerome Bryant stood up to get Mr. Luxord’s attention, “Yo, Mr. Luxord! Can we watch Finding Nemo?!”

The gambler of fate now chuckled as he smiled and shook his head from side to side, “I’m afraid not, Jerome, but thanks for sharing that idea with the class. Maybe-…”

When the class heard his reply, a brown haired girl named Elique hastily jumped out of her seat and volunteered to join in, “Yeah, Mr. Luxord! You should totally do it! OMG! I miss that movie soooo much!”

“Yeah, just because it’s the end of the school year dosen’t mean there’s a movie around. Please!?” Tim a tall boy with short brown slate cut hair who was famous for having a face dotted with blood red pimples and wore Aerospatiale California apparel begged, his hands in a prayer pose.

Luxord looked at every student in turn, their eyes clouded with intense sadness. Finally he sighed, “Okay, for the king’s luck, we’ll watch it tomorrow.”

The whole class cheered with high fives.

Roxas smiled and even gave up a few thumbs up towards some of his classmates. Oh boy, a movie was not the only thing in his mind that sounded too exciting apart from the whole class. His best friend, Axel, who was a senior, was about to say good bye to him as the pyro takes his next step towards college. He recently told him that there was a huge graduation party being held at the end of the year for seniors only and luckily, Roxas was invited to go there. The Key of Destiny was just a sophomore and maybe his brothers, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas could come along too. And maybe some of his friends, too. Staring up at the clock, Roxas sighed as he repeatedly drummed his fingers in boredom. He can’t wait to go home and hang out with his friends.

* * *

“Yo, Roxas. What’s up?” Axel greeted as he carefully stared at the computer screen. Typing away, he signed up for Beacon College, a nice little college for students who had disabilities such as ADHD and Dyslexia. Of course, the pyro was one of them. Roxas also knew that he was diagnosed with the same problem that he and Demyx had, but it somewhat rarely affected both of them due to the Melodious Nocturne receiving it intensely.

“Beacon College?” he questioned in confusion as Axel scooted his chair a little to the left, allowing Roxas to kneel down and get a closer look.

“Yup, and I’m so happy that they have aviation there.” Axel happily exclaimed, as he took a sip of coke from a glass cup.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and took that as a ‘yes.’

“And, you certainly chose aviation because you wanted to become a pilot, correct?”

“Wrong, Roxas. I do like to fly planes, but I love to build them. And after college, I’m heading to Galaxy Aviation and start fixing planes. I’m officially gonna become a plane mechanic. Yes, I told you about that annoying girl-…”

“She’s not annoying.” Roxas reasoned out.

Axel flapped a hand just to correct himself, “Alright, not annoying, but crazy. Carla Myers, she’s going to be in my aviation department next year.”

“Well, at least you have a friend now.”

Axel sighed, “Yeah, an annoying friend.”

Silence ensued the room as Roxas nodded in thought and cautiously watched his best friend complete the qualifying registration. Unaware of Lea’s red Pontiac Grand AM parking next to Axel’s Stratus outside thier apartment building in Arbor Oaks, he almost heard the happiest scream from the pyro’s younger brother followed by a girl’s laugh.

Two seconds later, the door to Axel’s room burst open and there was Shiya’s arms wrapped around Lea’s neck, still laughing with non stop happiness.

Axel swung around and faced Lea with a crazed look, “Dude, why the happy faces?”

Lea took a moment to calm down then burst out the ‘happy’ news. “So, basically bro, I found out that there’s another Summer Struggle tournament coming up in June at Seaside Park.”

“No way!” Axel stood up and stared at him in awe, “Is this for real? Where’d you find out?”

“Kairi told me over Tinychat. I- What’s funny?”

Lea suddenly halted mid sentence and stared at his older brother with a confused look on his face.

Axel couldn’t stop chuckling, “Seriously, Lea? Do you think you’re a girl?”

“Uh, no but Shiya is.” Lea truthfully joked as the girl gave out a playful pinch on his arm.

The pyro now took a deep breath and gestured for Lea to continue.

“-Okay, then I was like ‘Okay, that sounds great!’ but sadly 2 days later they announced it cancelled.”

"Canceled!?” Axel couldn’t believe it. Even Roxas stepped back with fear towards the horrible announcement.

“I know. It sucks bro, but- I thought you hated Struggle.” Lea pointed out.

“Nah, I think it’s cool. Anyway, there is something much greater than Struggle.” Axel reasoned out.

“Like what?” Shiya curiously asked, re-tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Giving out a sly glance towards Roxas, even he knew of the big party. “It’s something that happens at the every end of the year at KHS-&hhellip”

“Okay, don’t remind me about it!” Lea suddenly held out his hands in defeat, “I’m not a senior yet.”

Shiya laughed at this even more. She now wished that Isa and Ezekiel were here too.

“Nah, bro. You’ll get two chances and double the fun.” Axel gave out a wink. Lea now gasped softly in surprise, “Really? How?”

“This year, I’m your ticket to the party. Then next year, you’re the ticket yourself.”

“Dude. You know what? I’m so lucky to have you now.” Lea sniffed as he hugged his brother as in a farewell. Axel now playfully pushed him off his chest, “What? No!”

Shiya laughed even more. Roxas gave out a warm Nobody hearted smile. Oh, how two brothers can look alike but they share the same joy and happiness.

* * *

“Hey there, Roxas. How was it at Axel’s house?” Sora greeted as he took another granola bar out of the fridge and admired the first bite.

Roxas flopped on the couch and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. “Not bad, Lea and Shiya came over and announced that the Summer Struggle Tournament at Seaside Park was cancelled.”

Sora now sat up in alarm from the other side of the couch and blinked at him in confusion. “Yes, that’s awesome! Now we don’t have to die under the terrifying sun!”

“Die what under the terrifying sun?” announced Ventus’s voice floating down the stairs as he too flopped down on the couch for some comfort.

“Roxas just recently announced that the Summer Struggle tournament at Seaside Park got canceled because of the dreadful blazing heat that’ll fry us to ashes.” Sora forwarded the news.

Ventus now had his mouth open in an ‘O’ shape of surprise. “Really? Well, that’s surprising.”

Suddenly the boys’ mother came in, “What’s surprising boys?”

Sora yet groaned slightly as he had to again explain the news to another family member, this time to their mother.

“Roxas basically told us that the Summer Struggle tournament at Seaside Park is cancelled.”

Their mom calmly placed the laundry basket down on the coffee table and gave each of them in turn a puzzled face, “Well, I think the reason why they canceled it is that it’s too hot to compete, right?”

“Yup, and they could’ve scheduled it for fall, that’s not that bad.” Ventus suggested as he was too busy working on a Clifford puzzle together with Sora.

“Ha, imagine what it would be like in winter!” Sora laughed as he helpfully placed another piece that connected Clifford’s tail to his big red doggy body.

“Screw that. I and Axel wouldn’t even show up there if snow were to cover the Seaside Park islands!” Roxas confessed while randomly channel surfing on the TV.

“I highly doubt that, Roxas.” Ventus nodded while completing 1/3 of the puzzle. “Remember that Twilight Town is the Sunset Town. The hint in the word is sun.”

“Correct.” Sora agreed while he smiled at his accomplishment with Ventus of completing the puzzle.

“I wonder what Vanitas is up to.” Roxas wondered as he climbed upstairs to see the spiky black haired teen playing those Call of Duty, Battlefield, and Halo games on his Xbox360.

“What do you want, Roxas?” He muttered as he never left his eyes on the screen.

“Uh, just wondering what you were up to.” Roxas said uneasily. Then he continued to stare at his older brother to play for a few minutes when he spoke up again, “I was just wondering if you want to join me and the others into-….”

“Another stupid game of that hide and seek tag game?” Vanitas rudely interjected, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“Actually, no. It’s starting in a few days after the Firebirds on Ice show. I was just about to check in with Axel and the others to inform us what time it’s starting.”

“What it’s about?” he softly mumbled, as he reached down to switch of the Xbox.

Roxas looked uneasily at his posters taped on the wall, “Um, well, don’t think of the firebird creatures that inhabit this planet. It’s actually a bunch of figure skaters that perform amazing streaks of fire on ice. It’s at the Kravis Center just down Dawn Street. I just need to find the time on when it precisely starts.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Vanitas yawned, making Roxas think that he was becoming bored so fast from all of this special event info.

“I’ll see you there.” Roxas tried again as he glanced at him one last time. How typical. He was now typing away to his ‘freakin awesome’ friends on a social website.

Only if he persuaded his brother to successfully join in a game, maybe he could get the courage to go to a figure skating show.

It all depended on his mood. And it was about to change when he really felt like it.

* * *

The food court at Seaside Mall was normally talkative in a calm way. There were a good amount of people, all of them set down ready to eat, some browsing through their phones while their food was half eaten or completely finished. Janitors of the mall came in and mopped a certain part of the food court, this time in front of Chick-fil-A.

The Hendricks brothers, Axel, Demyx, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Hayner, Pence, and the others were hanging out in the middle part of the food court, they’re recent orders from desired restaurants like China Town, Firehouse Subs, Fruit and Smoothie Sensations, Panera Bread, Bistro Sensations, and Häagen Dazs all piled up on the small table.

“So I heard about the next Hide and Seek tag game taking place at the Gardens Mall.” Kairi started as she sipped lightheartedly from her mango smoothie.

“Enough with the hide and seek game!” Sora happily interjected, while playfully lobbing used napkin scrunched into a ball, right into the silver teen’s cup.

Riku smiled, but didn’t choose to comment.

Stirring his smoothie, which was- as he called it, the M&N thingy, he continued with a cheesy smile, “Aren’t you guys aware that the Firebirds on Iceshow is starting soon at the Kravis Center?”

“Sora! How did you know about this?” Xion asked in a concerned way.

“Um, school naturally. Ask Axel, he’ll tell you. Right Roxas?”

Giving out an elbow on the blonde’s side, Roxas gave out a soft oof! As he nodded in agreement, “Yup, and I hope it won’t cost a munny to enter in since we’re KHS students, right?”

“Actually, Roxas, it’s very true.” The redhead smirked while he stared disgustedly at Demyx eating sloppily with his almost half eaten sub.

“Omg, who says that I need to eat at home if I can enjoy my awesome lunch here!” he said while talking with his mouth open.

Axel immediately covered his mouth while blushing, “Please excuse me for a moment while Demyx and I do some mall shopping.”

The mullet teen struggled under Axel’s arm as he pointed naughtily at his face, “You need to learn some table manners, lobster boy before you can enjoy some real food.”

The two were gone as Xion and Aqua shared a laugh.

“What was that all about?” Hayner asked, his face puzzled by Pence’s confusion.

“Well, as they say. A messy eater has to learn his values at the table before eating properly.” Ventus smiled as he got up to share a munny exchange with Roxas before heading out to buy a snack at the newspaper stand, the same place where Sora last time had the hungry temptation to steal the sandwich the last time they came here.

“Geez, I wish I was in a family of 5.” Xion sighed as she traced her finger and created invisible zig zag lines on a flat brown napkin.

“What makes you say that, Xion?” Roxas asked while he raised his head from his spot and looked around for Ventus.

Xion stared at him and shook her head, “Never mind.”

“But Xion, you’re already in a family.” Aqua pointed out to the younger girl. “Organization XIII, right?”

That made her smile a little, “Right.”

Terra now scanned the table and acknowledged that everybody was done. “So, what now? Do you wanna go already to the show?”

Roxas sweat dropped as he turned around and scanned the grand court for any signs of the redhead or the mullet. “Actually, Axel knows all the info about senior events. But I think this is all for KHS students to attend and enter.”

Standing up, he gave out an encouraging look to both Hayner and Pence who smirked in return. “Hold on while I go search for them. You guys stay here.”

A hand that belonged to Ventus caught his arm, “Promise that you won’t lie to us and hang out at Journey’s?”

“No, Ventus! Why would I do that?”

His older twin shrugged half heartedly, “Don’t ask me why. That’s most likely your favourite store, right?”

“Don’t mention it.” Roxas smiled as he ran forth in search of them.

“C’mon guys, let’s quickly follow him before we find ourselves lost.” Terra scooted the chair back to it’s place and hoisted his shoulder bag. Aqua did the same.

“That would only happen at the Mall of Co:pern:ica.” Aqua reasoned out, while she walked beside Kairi, giggling with Xion as they both pointed at their favourite stores, Sanrio, Pretty Pink, Justice, and Hollister. Yes, even Roxas thinks it’s okay but he secretly proclaimed with Hayner and Pence that Journey’s and Vans top the girl stores.

* * *

“Dude, Demyx. Are you serious? This is a store for ladies! It won’t perfectly fit with your type!” Axel face palmed at the junior for his great stupidity.

“I don’t mind this store if Emily likes it. Besides, the title is actually my type.” Then he said mysteriously for added effect while spreading his arms out and wiggling his fingers, “Everything but _water.”_ He whispered in a spooky way.

“Yeah, yeah. Knock it off, Demyx. I only brought you here to- Now what are you doing?”

“Tee-hee-hee!” he giggled while placing woven scarf around his neck and a black straw hat on top of his head and skipped around happily, giving the cashier a weird look as if he was crazy over being girly.

Axel intervened and swiped both the hat and the scarf from him. “Demyx, this is no time to horse around! We have to get back to Roxas and the others.”

Demyx now pouted sadly as he respectively placed both the borrowed items to their original pose on the mannequin. He sniffed sadly while glancing down to the floor as if in shame, “I just only wanted to have fun.”

Axel laughed while he patted his friend’s back to cheer him up, “Don’t worry, buddy. There’s more fun bout to start at the Kravis Center, alright?”

That made Demyx raise his head and smile at his friend, “Okay.”

* * *

“Ugh, what’s taking them so long?” Roxas groaned softly as he paced back and forth on the Grand Court. Axel and Demyx were supposed to come back to meet them up so that they can altogether leave for the show.

“Hey guys!” a voice that sounded very much like the redhead called out.

Roxas suddenly perked his head up for straighter attention, “Axel? Is that you?”

But then he saw Saix’s younger brother and two giggling girls. Yup, that had to be Shiya and Ezekiel, former Spring Struggle Champions.

“So? What’s the big news?” Lea asked, spreading his arms out in greeting, bags from many different shops now dangling in his hands.

“Well, were about to leave for the  _Firebirds on Ice_  show at the Kravis Center.” Sora spoke up with a smile.

Isa volunteered, “Well, we were about to head over to Palm Beach City Place.”

“Isa, stop saying stupid things!” Lea interrupted, making both Shiya and Ezekiel laugh. “Okay, we might, if you behave.”

The lilac blue haired teen sighed, “Fine.”

“ _Firebirds_ _on Ice?_  What do you think, Ezekiel?” Shiya asked with a hope of glint in her eyes.

“I think it would be fun to watch a bunch of figure skaters blaze fire all over ice.”

“Sweet!” Lea fist pumped his hand into Isa’s. “Wait, how do you know about this?”

“Never used Tinychat, Lea?” Ezekiel sassily said, making herself and Shiya giggle even more.

Lea now rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head, “Eh, yeah, maybe. But seriously guys, if you’re up to this, then let’s do it!” Lea said with passion as the group headed towards the exit.

* * *

They were getting ready to leave the parking lots of Seaside Mall at 7:30.

Since Roxas’s/Ventus’s 08 Civic was full with the Hendricks, Hayner and Pence decided to share the ride with Terra and Aqua in their silver 2007 Nissan Altima. Lea grabbed Shiya in his Grand AM while Isa wolf-whistled towards Ezekiel and his TSX. Both Axel and Demyx decided to go solo in their own cars, a red Stratus following in the lead while a silver 2011 Honda Pilot followed closely behind. They almost didn’t see a white 2010 Toyota Rav4 joining the group as both Marluxia and Larxene decided to join the show, too. On their way, Axel was wondering how Demyx would greatly whine if the show was a senior event only. Boy, he could really throw out tantrums that big if it was really true. But apart from that, nobody said a word while quietly heading over to the place.

* * *

The Kravis Center was just on Dawn Street, not far away from the City Place where Isa suggested them to go. It was mainly a performing arts theatre, capable of an ice skating rink to fit in the huge building.

Once they arrived there, they were not too early or at best, not too late.

They were perfectly on time.

“Axel, I feel like going to Firehouse Subs again.” Demyx stretched as he got out and knocked on the driver’s window of the Stratus. Sea green eyes met emerald green eyes as Axel slid the window down and gave out a laugh, “Dude, quit it with the food! We’re here to see flaming ice skaters, not enjoy sloppy subs. And you might wanna inch a little closer to me.” he objected as lobster boy gave way to a white Civic. Sora hopped out of the car excitedly and ran over to where Aqua’s Altima was about to park.

“Kairi! We’re here!” he said, almost out of breath, as the brunette girl came out and plopped a quick kiss on his cheek.

Roxas didn’t comment towards that as he too ran over to Xion and hugged her.

“Ouch, Roxas okay!” she laughed once she was free from him.

Seeing that everybody was present, they forgot about Marluxia and Larxene, who currently had the Rav4’s trunk open sideways to get a few stuff out.

“Didn’t I mention to you guys that we’re joining in?” the Graceful Assassin smirked as Larxene gave out that cocky smile.

“Don’t mention it, Marly. Besides, still mad that you’re still stuck as a junior while being 18?” Axel mocked in a jovial way.

“Don’t make me use my scythe on you!” he softly growled in a calm manner.

“What’s the problem guys?” Shiya and Ezekiel came over.

“Oh, nothing.” Axel cleared his throat innocently.

“Yeah, just having fun.” Marluxia blushed while he received a pinch on the arm from the ever grumpy Larxene.

Then they both stared at each other again as if it was a new rivalship beginning in the Organization.

“C’mon guys. We don’t wanna miss the show!” Xion ran ahead with Sora, while the others tagged along. That made them resume their stare with heated determination flaming in their eyes.

At the main doors to the stage/rink, Demyx crossed his fingers and prayed to his father that this was not a senior event. As soon as the group reached a security guard dressed in black, they asked them what the purpose of coming here was. Since Kairi was the proper info giver, she stood up in front of the whole group and told him that they were just a bunch of high school students from KHS trying to attend the show.

The guard tipped his hat and told them that it was a fee of 30 munny to enter, but with the understanding of high school students, he granted them permission of a ‘free’ show.

All of them jumped and whooped for joy.

“I can’t belive it, Kairi! Just how are you a good speaker?” Roxas asked in amazement.

“Well, I simply have the courage to be mature that’s all.” She smiled back.

While the group took their seats, Axel rolled his eyes to see Demyx with a bag of popcorn, munching on it noisily until he offered the bag towards the pyro’s direction.

He merely sighed, “Thanks for the offer, Dem, but try someone else.”

Demyx shrugged and patiently waited on the music and the colorful lights to come on.

After about few minutes of silence, the stage lights dimmed out and only showed the colorful lights reigning from green, blue, yellow, red, to purple, silver, gold, and mixtures of fire and water effect.

A figure skater entered the rink, dressed in a easy-to-spot firebird costume.

“Oh! Look over there!” Xion called out excitedly as the other’s got her attention.

“Whoa.” The Hendricks wondered in awe as the skater snapped his fingers and his ice skates lit on fire. Of course, this was a special effect for the show. You might know what will happen if it were real fire. _Dance, firebird, dance!_

The skater took off, performing curves of fire, jumping and spinning along the way. A few more came in, the group’s eyes lit with amazement right before them.

“Yay!” cheered Demyx as popcorn tumbled out of the bag and rained down on a several people watching with interest, responding by patting their heads with angry mutters.

“Sorry.” he whispered as he quieted down and watched the show.

There were many dominating the rink now. Two skaters hoisted the main one into the air while crossing paths simultaneously.

Hula Hoops were thrown back and forth as the main skater stormed through each of them like a fiery comet, no not comet. Firestar to be exact.

All the lights, the music, and spectacular props were now a thrilling moment to Roxas as he pulled out his I-phone and recorded the show. How would his mom and Vanitas react to the show?

Vanitas.

Why didn’t he come as he promised to? Maybe perhaps he forgot to come because he was too busy with something? Or maybe perhaps he just didn’t care about it. Whenever he yawned, it was a reply to Roxas that he didn’t care about whatever he was babbling about.

Shrugging, he continued to capture the exciting moments.

The finale of the show consisted of the whole cast and a large holographic firebird rising from the projector not visible to the ailing audience with craned necks.

As the music came to an end, the colorful lights dimmed as the audience clapped respectively at Co:pern:ica’s live action entertainment.

Everybody rose up and began to leave as the main stage lights came back on.

Sora got up rather fast, “Whoo! That was fun!”

“I know! I’m going to upload this on TinyChat once I get home!” Lea said spastically as Shiya slapped his arm in a playful way.

“Don’t lie! I highly doubt you’re gonna even dare do that!”

“No! I’m serious! Don’t believe me? Here!” he now opened up the app and Shiya’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Come here, you!” she called out while Lea ran down the rows of seating and entered the rink.

“Woah!” Lea struggled to maintain balance as he caught guard of a supporting wall.

Shiya also shrieked as she clung to the wall just like Lea.

Isa and Ezekiel joined by their side of the wall and faced them.

“You asshole, you always make fun of me! Now, it’s time to see you have fun!” Isa smirked playfully as he slowly unhooked Lea’s fingers off of the base of the wall one by one.

“No, Isa! Don’t you dare!” Lea warned as it already happened.

Groaning with slight pain while Shiya helped him up, Lea tried his best to skate around the rink while following Isa in anger, but always failed to enter the open area.

The lilac haired teen laughed harder as Lea got up and struggled across the exit of the rink and chased him around the oval on carpet in anger.

“Oh shit!” Isa cussed as he took off in hot pursuit.

“I’m seriously gonna hurt your TSX if you’re like this!” Lea howled with anger.

The group endlessly watched the two be chased around the rink while Roxas and Axel sat back in their seats and together said dreamily, “Best show ever!”

**Whoo-hoo! I am back with this story! Okay, I’m really sorry for the hiatus. I was kinda busy with MFB (Metal Fight Beyblade) fics before coming to KH. The whole idea of the Firebirds on Ice thing? I just made that on the top of my head. XD**

**And if I were to live in Co:pern:ica, then I’d attend the show as a KHS student! XD**

**Sorry if I’m lol’ing too much. I just love this story. X3**

**The Kravis Center is a real performing arts theatre in West Palm Beach, Florida. Same thing goes with the City place. :P**

**Look that up on Google images. So pretty. Isa you’re awesome! XD**

**But anyway! Please comment, review, give out kudos, favourite, follow, stalk… whatever! XD**

**Thank you so much for supporting this fic Lobos506! :D**

**See you next chappie!**

**Falco276 :)**


	14. Project Graduation: A Senior Farewell

May 18th and May 19th 2013. From 9pm- 6am was the big party for seniors beginning right here at KHS. The Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash was about to lift the hearts of every senior with thrilling excitement. Not to mention the theme of it too. Last year it was bursting with the Mardi Gras surprise where the school almost became New Orleans.

This year it was an all radio hit themed party where the official soundtrack that was on sale for 15 munny grabbed the attentions of half of the seniors who wanted to own the CD at bay. The hit songs from the radio were going to blast out of the speakers while a huge holographic firebird danced around from it’s hailing projector. Food and drinks are included to every senior that arrives the moment they leave. Not to mention prizes that could make any senior faint for a lushing memory right at their hearts. Signing yearbooks will also accommodate the party and get the memories going on by saying goodbye forever.

Apart from the other senior events that Terra, Aqua, Lexaeus, Axel, and Saix have experienced, including the Prom at Seaside Park Hotel and Resort, Grad Nite at Busch Gardens, Senior Take-Over Day where a senior takes the teacher’s place and teaches the class, College Shirt Day and Citizenship Donut Party, Senior Movie nights, Kickball, breakfast, picnic and Awards Night at the Kathyrin Lindgren Theatre, the Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash is sure to have every senior remember this event forever. Surely it was a fuss about Demyx, the only junior who tried to attend every senior event, but prominently failed to do so. Now he was attempting to make a deal with Axel and see if he could get invited with success. Along with Roxas and Xion who were giggling about lobster boy’s begging to get into the party, they were sitting at the tables beside the entrance of Tutti Frutti Frozen Yogurt located in the Mission Bay Plaza.

“Guys, please!? I tried attending every senior event but I always get held back as a junior!” Demyx now complained as Axel gave out a laugh, “Roxas, never mind about Dem’s sad news.” From smiling to frowning, he held his head hung low, slowly stirring his strawberry yogurt, “The website to Galaxy Aviation is no more.”

Roxas stopped sipping from his Sea salt flavored smoothie and stared at him with wide cerulean eyes, “What? Why Axel? What happened?”

The pyro now bit his lip as if he didn’t know what to say next. He merely sighed, “Well, they said they’re moving to and taking over Lantana Airport in Palm Beach. And I terribly miss their intro for the 2012 industry survey which was a typo and it was supposed to be 2013 but still, it was so cool. I-…”

Stopping mid sentence, Roxas feared that his friend wouldn’t cry over an FBO aviation company. He has truly never seen any of his friends cry except for that one time where Ventus and Sora tried to rescue a lost puppy but then it got into the hands of a mean dog catcher that strangely appeared out of nowhere.

“Aw…” Xion started as she stared with great concern at the two weeping boys. “Fire and Water are depressed. Roxas, isn’t there a way to fix this?”

Roxas stared at the two of them in thought, “Maybe the Firebird Party Bash might cheer them up.”

“Roxas! You’re a genius!” Xion high fived him.

“Erm, thanks. It’s not like I’m the one to figure out anything that happens right before my eyes, but with my best friends, everything will go right.”

* * *

“You’re home.” Ventus gazed over at a tired Roxas as he set down the car keys in a fruit bowl placed besides the front door and hopped on the couch for some comfort.

“Two people told me the sad news.” He ran a hand through his spiky hair while yet channel surfing again on the TV. Sora clambered down stairs in excitement only to stop himself and stare at the two with their faces hung low.

“Guys, are you okay?” he waved a hand in front of Ventus’s gloomy mood. He didn’t seem to lighten up a bit. “Just tell me what happened and I won’t tell anybody else.”

“It’s not a secret.” Roxas mumbled, setting the remote on the coffee table.

“Fine.” Ventus heaved a sigh, “Demyx wasn’t invited to the Project Grad party by Axel because he was depressed lately about Galaxy Aviation having their website removed. Roxas told me that they’re moving to run Lantana Airport in Palm Beach. Besides, he also told me that it’s Axel’s favourite aviation place to build and fly planes.”

“Oh.” Was all Sora could say as he slowly retreated back to his room to work on a puzzle.

“Looks like he didn’t grab a bit of what you said right there, huh, Ventus?” Roxas said quietly while he continued staring at his twin for a reply of agreement.

With Ventus standing up for a quick stretch, he shrugged in Roxas’s direction, unsure about his cheesy brunette haired younger brother, “He’s always like that. I’m definitely guessing that he’s stumped on the puzzle now. I’mma help him, okay?”

“Okay.” Roxas nodded as he watched closely at his twin climb somenly up the stairs.

Sitting all alone in the living room, the blond was thinking about seeing what Vanitas was up to, but it was very well explained that the elder of the four was naturally playing video games or chatting with his friends on a social website (or both if you put it as using the technology of a video game console that can multitask and do both.)

The only member in the house was his sweet loving mother that cared for all 4 boys.

“Boys! I’m home!” called out the boys’ mother.

Roxas immediately sat up and switched the TV off in the process, while placing a Biology textbook in his lap and started glancing back and forth from the book to paper just to make his mother think he’s doing homework.

“Hello, there Roxas. How was school today?” she smiled as she set down a few grocery bags on the kitchen counter before entering in the living room and staring at her son for a expected happy reply.

The blonde looked up with surprise and calmly told her the sad news. “Well, I’m happy that it’s the last day of school so Axel will be inviting us to the senior farewell party that’s starting at 9. That’s kind of the good news. But…. I may have some bad news too.”

Softly tapping his mechanical pencil against the chapter number of the textbook, Roxas slowly cast his eyes down towards where the pencil was being played with as an effect of an awkward silence.

His mother acknowledged that it could be hard to blurt out the bad news but she even then encouraged him to say it.

“I know mom.” Roxas sighed then began slowly, “Well, you see. Axel signed up for Beacon College and he told me the past few hours ago at Tutti Frutti that Galaxy Aviation, the FBO Aviation facility that’s a few hours away from our school, had removed their website and moved to Lantana Airport in Palm Beach to continue.”

His mother nodded in understanding and concern and held his hand softly for motherly love, “Well, it’s not that far from here, right? I think he’ll still be happy to come and go from there. It’s in the same area. Palm Beach and Boca Raton, right?”

Smiling, she gave out a pat on Roxas’s back, awakening from his sad thoughts dancing through his head. “Thanks, mom.”

* * *

There were three hours left until the big party started. It was fairly 6:30 with the sun shining down and making the calm lakes and lagoons of the Seaside Park Islands glisten with a sparkling effect. Herons and Egrets called in the distance. Raccoons wandered in the deep sloped forests and nestling trees beside the waters of the Park. Seagulls flew over empty parking lots and cried across the sky with their daily calls. People found it a very good day to fish at the wooden piers, their backs turned towards the roads as they waited for their prize to struggle across the water while their pick-up trucks were piled up with a large kayak, and other outdoor equipment. Some families took their children on a Sand dollar and shell hunt while they walked on the crystal sands of the shores, smiling and laughing with joy as if they were having a good time. Other people decided to take their pets to the dog park and rent out camping tents to stay over night and have evening BBQ’s or watch the dolphins swim around the sunset.

With the sky clear, the Hendricks were the first ones to arrive, their Civic was the only lonely car on the parking lot next to camping tents 24 and 27. They were also the first ones to pay the entering fee of 5 munny and get here on time.

Nobody got out of the car because it was striking hot on the concrete.

Sora hooked his finger and stretched the collar of his shirt, “I’m a dead mouse. Can we turn up the AC?”

Roxas snickered, “Don’t you mean DeadMau5?”

Sora didn’t object towards Roxas’s favourite musical artists as he slumped back in relief of cold air hitting his face. “Aw, yes. Finally!-but no, Roxas. Why would you think that?”

The blonde shrugged with no clue, “I guess that I’m trying to follow you in being very funny.”

“You could always try.” smiled Ventus as he slid down the window, and popped his head out to look for the others but to only feel the fresh cool breeze admiring his face. “Screw this. I’m heading out.” Turning the engine off, he pulled out the key from the ignition and stepped outside, leaving Sora to complain.

“C’mon, Sora! Trust your elder brother!” laughed Roxas as he too stepped out and stared across the parking lot.

The cheesy brown haired kid was the last to come out, curiosity making him remember why they were here in the first place.

Stretching, Ventus spotted the certain part of the parking lot where the Struggle arena was held for the Summer tournament. Frowning in disappointment towards the thought of the game being canceled, Ventus decided to let it go and seek out Roxas. His twin was currently feeding a small cracker to a curious raccoon, sniffing the treat before it swiped away it’s prize and headed off in hot pursuit to the high towering pine trees.

“Rabies got your tongue yet?” Ventus joked as he joined Roxas’s side.

“Don’t be like Sora.” Roxas agreed, then continued staring at the surroundings while snapping his fingers in sudden realization, “Damn, we should’ve invited mom.”

Ventus looked at him and agreed, “Yeah, she would’ve loved to go on walks on the beach. This is so much better than Highland Beach in Boca. I bet you don’t even get dolphins swimming around that area.”

“Yup.” agreed Roxas as he looked up to see a silver Honda Pilot passing by Anderson Blvd just beside the Mullet Keys.

“Hey, wasn’t that Demyx who passed by?” Sora realized as he squinted his eyes to catch the tail lights of the CUV and the silver spoiler gleaming in the sunlight.

Ventus merely sighed, “Can’t that idiot follow any directions?”

“Perhaps it’s his ADHD that’s blocking his route.” Sora almost burst out laughing.

The blonde twins did not join Sora for they were too busy waiting for the others (apart from Demyx who was still confused where to go)

“C’mon, what’s taking them so long?” Ventus said with a silent frustrated temper.

“I don’t know but look who arrived.” Roxas announced as he took off towards a red Stratus parking next to his Civic.

“Axel?” Ventus quired.

Hugging the blonde, the redhead gave out a laugh of joy, “Hey there, Roxas. I’m sorry I was late cuz Demyx had to make a pit stop at one of the souvenir shops so just that he could buy some small stuffed sea horses. I know, such a baby and completely stupid for him to that. But he was supposed to follow me. I just don’t know where that lanky idiot went off to.” Raising his head to scan his surroundings, Axel gave up with a sigh and gestured Roxas to give out his info on arriving here.

“So, why exactly are we here?”

“Easy Roxas. The party for seniors is coming off the block at 9 and the school gave us the ability to invite 3 people to the party, whether they are either freshman, sophomore, or junior.”

“Hmm. Well, we were the first ones to arrive here. Ventus was completely confused on why we were here and Sora was kinda glad that we could do something exciting here. But the mention of the Struggle Tournament being canceled

“Yes, Roxas. You know what they say. Heat can destroy everything. Uh, I mean the sun heat not me of course!” Laughing, Axel almost wanted to facepalm and storm towards the silver Pilot now slowly rolling around the parking lot in confusion, finding it’s perfect spot to park. “Hold on Roxas. Let me see what Mr. Baby Sea Horse is up to.”

“Okay.” He replied as he watched the redhead knock on the driver’s side window as it suddenly halted to an awkward stop.

“Yes?” Demyx spastically quired while the stuffed animal rested atop of his head and not to mention flicking _Muller Fruit Up_  European yogurt everywhere while the song “Legs by ZZ top” was playing in the background.

“Seriously Demyx? You were supposed to follow me.” Axel merely sighed and rested a hand on his forehead toward’s his stupidity.

“Hey what can you expect? My ADHD kicked in and I completely forgot where we were supposed to go and then I got distracted by a souvenir shop right next to the Shell gas station. Alright, simple words. My Pilot was running low of fuel. How bout that?”

“Just because your stupid excuse can make me believe in you getting that late doesn’t mean that you can buy stupid stuffed animals like these!” Snatching his sea horse toy from his head, Axel held it towards the water in an advanced warning to the wailing bubble boy.

“Please! Okay I’m sorry! I won’t do that again!” Demyx begged as he whimpered to get his toy back from the Pyro’s hands.

“Are you that retarded!?” Axel began to snort with laughter “Dude, I’m just playing with you. I’m not completely angry at you being left behind just for a small sea horse toy or with your Pilot needing gas. I was just joking! It’s alright man. I understand your ADHD.”

“It’s not funny as long as I find your pranks funny.” Demyx shrugged as he parked next to Axel’s Stratus and got out with the Sea Horse plush still admiring his head. Adjusting ‘Bubbles’ (he seriously loves to give his toys a name.) and joining the group, Axel discussed the plan.

Getting up on top of the yellow and blue playground slides just next to the camping tents and bathrooms, Axel was kinda tall for his head to be bumping the mini ceiling that gave shade to the entrance of the slide, so he had to kneel down to get a better view of the group.

Just when he was about to announce it, a silver Nissan Altima joined the group of cars as both Terra and Aqua stepped out, followed by Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?” Terra asked as he dumbfoundedly stared at Axel on top of the playground structure.

“Looks like Axel has something to say to us.” Aqua quietly replied.

“I hope it’s not the Hide and Seek game.” Hayner yawned as he slowly joined Roxas’s side.

“Even then that could be awkward for him announcing the next mall other than Kairi. She planned our next game could possibly take place at the Gardens Mall, but many people suggested either the Dolphin Mall or the Coral Square Mall.” Olette explained, Hayner didn’t seem to care at all.

“I think the Mall of Co:pern:ica was the top pick of the week. It’s still undecided.” Pence concluded as Axel patiently tapped his foot, waiting for the group to quiet down and grab his attention.

Eventually, they did.

“Thank you. Are we done yet?” Axel asked, making half of the group giggle.

He then clapped his hands in excitement, “Alright, sweet! Cuz now you’re about to hear the most exciting thing ever! As many of you- (sigh) are you serious?” Face palming, the group averted their attention to a red Pontiac Grand AM and a silver Acura TSX joining them.

“Is this the time to interrupt?” Hayner whined as Pence comforted him.

Yup. Lea, Isa, Shiya, and Ezekiel joined the group for they were wishing to know what this was going to be about. Even then if Axel announced it out loud, they would even then know they would get invited to the party with other seniors they knew and were available. Like Terra and Aqua for instance.

Axel peeked through his fingers and wanted to groan even more. Sometimes Lea could be a pain in the heat. And Shiya, too. But he had to let the juniors get a chance that they highly won’t miss out.

Axel sighed and clapped one time to get their attention. “Alright, where was I? Oh, yes. This only happens every year for seniors only. It’s the biggest graduation farewell party ever yet. Don’t listen to Bushley High School over there cuz they took our name and changed it to ‘Grad Bash’ because they’re total fags and bobcats suck. Same thing with Spanish River, Riptide Wave, and Olympic Heights. Firebirds rule!”

The group raised their arms and cheered. Some even whistled to let out the KHS Spirit that was pouring out of their no hearts.

“But anyway, the reason why I picked Seaside Park and get you guys to meet over here is because it’s a beautiful day.” That made half of the group snicker.

“Okay, not only that but- where’s Saix?”

Axel looked around the parking lot but the 2012 clear water blue metallic Toyota Camry was nowhere to be seen.

“I last saw him in the Twilight Town Aerospace science center.” Isa replied loudly.

Axel slightly hesitated before continuing on, “Well, as you may know that if Saix and Lexaeus joined us, then you could have a higher chance of joining the Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash. I have already invited the Hendricks.” Looking uneasily at Lobster boy, Axel gave out a sigh, “Demyx buddy, I ran out. You may have to pick another senior to get invited.”

“What’s the limit?” Pence asked.

“Well, the school allowed us to only pick three, whether they are freshman, sophomore, or junior. I guess it’s 3 then. It’s starting at 9 on the dot. Who’s ready to party!?” he shouted out loud as if he was the DJ of the scenic public park.

“WE ARE!” the whole group cheered as Axel unsuccessfully tried to squeeze himself on the slide and tightly push himself down with his strong arms.

“Alright then let’s go!” Sora happily bounced around while Olette pulled out her phone to send out a quick invitation text to Kairi, Namine, and Xion.

“Yay!” Demyx cheered with joy as he happily skipped towards his Pilot and started the engine, leaving Axel to shake his head towards his fun loving stupidity.

It was not long before everybody was on the road, where they each had to pay 35 cents to exit Ocean Blvd. of Twilight Town’s top rated sightseeing island park.

“It’s gonna be the best time of my life.” Roxas sighed wistfully as he slumped back and relaxed.

* * *

Colourful lights, blazing across the night time sky. Loud music that beat through the school and rippled towards University Commons, a shopping plaza close to KHS where the boys’ mom occasionally went grocery shopping to Whole Foods Market and Barns and Noble where Ventus worked there part time. Once the Hendricks family had a good time at PF Chang’s China Bistro that Sora kept on pointing to the fancy horse statues every time they passed by it on Glades Road. It was the first time for the Hendricks to ever experience the big party rippling across town. The line of cars that consisted of the group now turned into the large parking lot the school offered in order to match up how many seniors were attending this massive school.

“Oh my god. Here we are.” Axel announced in awe, Roxas joined by his side, admiring the wonder of the event.

“Whoa.” Sora wondered as he bounced in excitement, making Riku to calm the younger down.

“Looks like Sora is all ready.” Kairi giggled, as she stepped out of Aqua’s Altima, dressed to be all set.

“Dude, Roxas let’s go!” Hayner cheered as he ran forth only for Axel to catch his shoulder.

“Nah-ah-ah, you have to stay with the senior that invited you. And that happens to be-…”

“Me, number 8.” Axel stopped himself to face Isa’s older brother. It obvious who even said that because the Organization’s second in command always referred to his orgy. members by number.

“S-S-Saix!?”

“Yes, Axel. Why be so surprised? Never knew that I could also attend parties too unlike our superior does?”

“Uh, actually, no, but Hayner and his friends here want to be invited to the party, if you don’t mind.”

“I most certainly will.” Saix calmly said he faced the blonde with a scary looking smirk. Hayner gulped in fear and moved closer to Pence’s side.

The closer the group walked, the louder the music thumped through the walls of the school. A security guard dressed in black (‘perhaps it was the same one last time from the Kravis Center’ Axel thought) sat in the KHS golf cart in front of the entrance and crossed his arms while smiling.

Tipping his hat, he looked down at the clipboard, then cast his eyes back at them. “Senior?” he quired.

“Yes. 100%” Axel joked while holding up his school I.D card.

The guard nodded in understanding and pointed the pen towards three students in line just after Axel, “They seniors too? Or just invitations?”

“Uh, invitations sir.”

“Ok, ID?” he asked while the Hendricks held up their special tickets.

“Ok, enjoy the party.”

“Sweet! Let’s go!” Sora bounced excitedly as he grabbed both of the twins and ran ahead.

Terra and Aqua presented them with their ID’s and invitations, thus making the guard nod as a signal of ‘enjoy the party’

“Alright, let’s go.” Aqua smiled as they both entered the dancing courtyard filled with dance thrills and excitement.

With the guard whistling, he swore there was another person in line that should’ve been invited to the party. Shrugging his shoulders, he was now busy checking in more seniors and their invitations.

For Demyx was currently back in his Pilot, searching franticly for his school ID in the messy glove box.

“C’mon, where is it?” he said rather in need as he strangely pulled out random stuff that didn’t seem to be shaped in to a card most likely. A ripped up post card of the Grand Design festival. A dried up chicken bone with no trace of eatable meat on it. A random blackened banana peel that was meant to be thrown out of the window and bio degradable on the highway’s shoulder. 5 munny that he found on the ground now coated with rust. A random baby chewed dolphin toy that was bought from Goodwill. And last but not least a coffee stained ID card, stuck deeply to the very corner.

“Aha! Here it is!” he exclaimed proudly while grabbing a dried up Sharpie pen with it’s black cap missing and very carefully blackened out the word JUNIOR and wrote underneath it SENIOR. If Axel really found out his plans of joining this party, then he even face palm more at his dumb stupidity.

“Hope this works.” Fingers crossed, he nervously approached the guard who looked at him all confused and concerned at the same time.

“ID?” he smiled.

“Uh. Yeah.” Demyx hesitantly brought up the card into view.

It took a few minutes for the guard to look over it.

Demyx, on the other hand, gulped nervously and sweat dropped as his no heart pounded with invisible beats.

“So, can I go?” he tried.

“Wait. Hold on.” Stopping him, he pointed to where the permanent inky mistake and typo was. “Sorry buddy. No can do. You’re not a senior yet. Do you know anybody in the school that are seniors?”

“Uh, yeah, but he said he chose 3 already.” Demyx awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed inwardly one more time.

“Yup.” The guard exhaled while handing him back his I.D. card, “Sorry kid. I can’t do anything about it. Thanks for stopping by. You can hang out in the main office and student services to visit the art gallery for extra credit if you’re taking art class. Help yourself to a chocolate fruit dip fountain.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll go home.” Demyx fake smiled as he was inwardly hurt with emotional silence of sadness.

But turning around to the back of the school’s side where a bunch of cars and trucks were parked there beside the school’s green WM dumpster, his eyes immediately lit up towards a brilliant but hopefully not stupid idea that struck his mind.

* * *

With  _I can Only Imagine by David Guetta_  playing from the large black speakers supported on a tripod stand, there were not only seniors that were dancing around to the music. There were lots of games being played from every area of the courtyard. Folding tables allowed seniors to line up to buy fresh delivered pizza from Pizza Hut and serve bottled drinks cooled in many ice boxes. The popcorn machine was busy popping up fresh kenneled corn that brought up the perfect sweet and salty buttery flavour that will make every senior’s memories tingle with the touch. Movies were currently shown on the white screen in the gym while the cafeteria held prizes that were originally planned from the KHS auction dinner dance. I-pods, I-Pads, Netbooks, 25” flat screen TV’s, 26” Mountain Bikes for both boys and girls, dorm-sized fridges, gift cards and certificates, Bedding equipment, DVD player, Wii (U), Xbox (360 or one), Kitchen appliances, Digital picture frames, digital cameras, laundry needs, school supplies, microwaves, skate boards, sporting goods, and finally kitchenware all were seen around as the chosen seniors who donated to be a helpful sponsor towards the dinner dance all helped to themselves to win the prizes.

In front of the stairs to the Media Center, was a Las Vegas casino themed part of the party, where surprisingly Luxord was seated at the folding tables, quietly conversing to several senior girls before getting his attention towards The Hendricks walking on the fancy red carpet.

“Well what do we have here? Hello there Ventus, Roxas, and Sora.” The gambler of Fate greeted in his British accent as all three shook hands with the geometry teacher.

“Golden Nugget?” Sora quired in confusion.

“Uh, it’s something that we put up as decoration. Part of the casino theme FYI.” A long haired blonde senior girl informed while chewing on peppermint gum and toying with her hair.

“So, Roxas, I hope you’ll be joining in my Algebra II class next year, right?” Luxord smiled as Roxas looked very undecided about this.

“Uh, I hope so. I’m not sure since I have a strange feeling that something weird is about to happen next year.”

“Why?” the british gambler asked, giving the sophomore blonde a quizzical look.

Ventus intervened and gave out a nervous smile, “Perhaps he still doesn’t know his own future yet.”

Meanwhile, the song that just played was slowly ending while the special holographic screens against the stairs to buildings 5, 4, and 8 cast out blazing firey orange circles and swirls that pulsed along with the beats of the music.  _Right Now by Rihanna and David Guetta_  made the whole school shake with violent screams of joy and thrilling fun as Sora struggled to shout over the music and the screams to Luxord to see what was going on inside the media center. Having the ability to control playing cards (and odd that it looked there were playing cards glued on the doors of the media center.) Luxord flicked a King card in the brunette’s direction making him confused all along. There was a short written note that only consisted of a word written in black Sharpie pen and underlined for a quick invitation and notice.

“Gamble for fun?” he quired in confusion while shrugging and joining in the group of seniors who laughed about while setting a bunch of cards down on the surface of the black folding table.

“Looks like you’re brother is into my talent.” Luxord turned around to face the doors to the Media Center.

Roxas chuckled at the thought of his cheesy brother trying out new things.

“Yeah.” Ventus agreed as he looked around at other available events. “He never gets old of trying out new stuff.”

Luxord nodded while shrugging, “Well, if he wants to try something more excitedly then this then you guys should enjoy Boomers.”

“Oh, no!” Ventus placed a hand to his forehead in sudden realization, making Roxas copy his move. “I completely forgot about the arcade place! Geez, thanks so much Luxord for reminding us about that! When is it starting?”

The gambler of fate checked his watch and assured them with a smile, “The buses are going to leave at 10 and make their way down Airport road. I suggest you guys go in there and grab your blue eyed brother before he blackjacks everybody and proclaims the fortune in his name.”

“Alright Luxord. Got it.” Roxas nodded while Ventus grabbed his hand and climbed up the stairs, leaving a black sophomore boy named Jerome Bryant to stare at his Geometry teacher in confusion. “Yo, Mr. Luxord. You never told me Boomerz wus open for the party! Since when did this start?”

Luxord smiled and took a quick swig of his water bottle before replying with friendly sarcasm and reminder, “Then Jerome, I think you’d be mistaken. Sadly we were not a reading class so therefore we couldn’t eve participated in the Scholastic Reading Counts Competition to win first place prize.”

Jerome still couldn’t believe it. “So, you sayin that we could’ve gone if we were a reading class? Is that it?”

The gambler of fate nodded while smiling, “Buses are leaving at 10 if you want to have fun.”

Jerome looked around hesitantly before staring into his teacher’s ever friendly expression, “Oh, shoot. I better be goin then. See ya Mr. Luxzoud!”

The teacher in return gave out a smile of farewell while continuing to talk to the girls and watch the others stomp the courtyard with their thrilling fun.

* * *

Demyx’s plan was not going to be easy. It took about a few minutes to study his own actions of climbing up to the third floor of building 8. The only source of light illuminated the dark and eerie corner of the school, making the black rubber flap of the dumpster very easy to see. Turning around, he could make out the shape of his Pilot camouflaging in the dark but the silver color gave out a gleaming aura in response to the only fluorescent light on the side of the alternate entrance to the school.

Taking a breath, he used his hands to see how strong the black lid can hold his weight. While giving it a good push downwards, he heard a few rustling of bags against each other. It was not too deep either. Warding out the thought of falling in with a stinky failure, Demyx hoisted himself up on top of it, his shoe almost working with Earth’s gravity to make himself fall in there. But he tried his best not to think about it while he looked up towards stage 2 of his plan. The beige painted wall of concrete was fairly 2 feet high with his head almost 1.5 feet from the very top.

“Heh, too easy.” He smirked as his plans of being very successful will end up as a timing failure. For he did not know what was on the other side of the wall, Demyx thought very carefully before actually climbing up the wall to find there was a white ceiling support.

“Whew.” He said with relief as his foot safely rested on top of the surface he assumed it was for storage closet for janitors.

His next obstacle was getting locked out behind bars.

“You’ve got to be freakin kidding me.” he said in a frustrated way while staring up at the glass wall that was stationed at the edge of the third floor beside building 8.

Panning his gaze to his right, a light bulb popped above his head as the stairs to the second floor descended his way.

Before he could make the victory move and jump into freedom by being into the senior party, a KHS golf cart rounded the corner and entered the area.

“Oh ducksicles.” He whispered in alarm of not being caught and dropped down flat on the supported ceiling. For the poor junior never knew he missing out on all of the fun at Boomers.

* * *

Boomers was booming with lots of people young and old. With the ability to use their Group VIP Fun Access cards and Rechargeable Play cards distributed by several KHS teachers, Seniors mostly occupied themselves on the racing arcade games such as Tokyo Drift, H2O Overdrive, Motorcross City, and other arcade games that involved RPG, fighting and puzzles. Senior girls were moving crazily on the Dance Dance Revolution arrow floor, trying their best to beat each other’s high score. Others shot hoops for more tickets, swayed their bodies in a fast response to glow in the dark air hockey, knock over ducks for more points, accomplish the Monster Drop Xtreme and claim their tickets over to the prize area where you win up to many stuff that’s not available in stores.

The Hendricks, Axel, Hayner, Pence, Riku, Zexion, Lea, Isa, Shiya, and Ezekiel were all upstairs waiting in the lobby of Laser Tag.

While the instructions and tutorial of how to get the hang of the game were being shown on a flat screen TV against the carpeted walls, Zexion thought about his younger brother, Ienzo currently being safe and not lost with Terra and Aqua. Maybe they were having fun at the Go Kart tracks, and the Bumper Boats safely illuminated by flood lights. He also pondered on his long time friend, Demyx. If he was invited or not.

“Roxas, I’m gonna tag you down!” Hayner said for everyone to hear.

Ventus smiled but didn’t object to comment.

“Okay how about this.” Lea raised his arms and swung his pointing finger in choosing his teammate. “I’m going to choose….”

With his pointed finger ignoring the excited and disappointing Isa, the redhead finally struck it at Shiya’s face. “You!”

“Yes! I get to be on your team!” she whooped while making Ezekiel laugh.

“C’mon Isa.” Ezekiel encouraged, “Not happy that Mr. Tinychat picked you?”

Lea stopped laughing and brought up a face of disgust and shock, “Uh, who are you calling me Mr. Tinychat,  _Ezekiel_?” He sarcastically said while both Isa and Shiya laughed.

“Uh, me, dummy.” Ezekiel countered, Lea sighed with defeat.

“Fine, fine! Let’s just get over with it.” rolling his eyes, the group averted their attention to a Boomers Laser Tag instructor.

The Hendricks brothers listened in very carefully to his instructions on how to wear the safety vest when tagged by the red line and how to use the laser gun. It was fairly simple to adjust both of your left thumb and index finger on the buttons of the sides of the gun to shoot or ‘tag’ while your right hand took controls over the trigger.

Everybody got it and was all set.

The battle room was fairly a good size. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all dark. The only illuminated sources of light were from the vest and the guns. A small amount of colourful patches on the walls were also illuminated to helpfully guide the player on where to go and hide. There was time limit of 3 minutes total.

As soon as the Boomers Laser Tag instructor looked around for everybody to be ready in positions, he loudly called out for everyone to hear, “So everybody, I hope you have a lot of fun in our high tech game of Laser Tag. I hope you paid attention to our Laser Tag gun and vest tutorial. Every time you tag your opponent, his or her chest plate vibrates tells you’ve been tagged and a computer records your score. So I hope it goes well. No fighting, and the time limit is 3 minutes. Enjoy.”

As soon as he left, a computer automated voice rang out from the miniature speakers on the ceiling corners of the battle room, “Welcome to the high tech game of Laser Tag. We hope you have followed our directions of placing the vest and gun right. The time limit is 3 minutes and there is no fighting or maiming. The countdown to the game will be starting in 3-…”

Lea hid behind a faintly dimmed orange wall as he joined eyes with Shiya’s delineative kitty gaze.

“2.”

Sora kneeled down with his back against a purple wall, nodding commands to both Ventus and Roxas.

“1”

Everybody gripped their guns in readiness.

“GO!”

The battle was on. Everybody moved around, constantly hiding in their spots and switching around between the illuminated walls.

“Hey! That was not fair Roxas!” Axel called out as he felt his chest piece vibrate, identicating that Roxas got the first 10 points from the pyro.

“Ha, ha!” the blonde playfully mocked as he took cover with Ventus.

“Axel what are you doing?” Hayner spluttered out of breath as he joined the redhead in his hiding spot.

“Axel? Who says, dude? I’m his younger brother, Lea!”

“Oh shoot!” Hayner dashed off to hide somewhere else, only for him to bump into Pence.

“Sorry, Hayner. I didn’t see you right there.”

“Can you watch where you’re going-ack!” fake winced in pain, Pence helped him up, “Are you okay, dude?”

“No! I think it was Roxas who tagged me.” Hayner continued while his eyes were trying to locate the twins. “Shoot, we better hunt down the Hendricks before-ow!”

Pence was confused at who was tagging his friend repeatedly before shrinking back from his place. “Ha- hai Saix.” He greeted in a small voice of fear.

The Lunar Diviner held his Laser gun soldier style before _teleporting_  wolf style to another opponent.

“Dude, Saix is cheating.” Pence objected.

“Forget him, ever seen what Larxene did to Shiya in the Struggle tournament last spring?”

“Yeah that was worse.” Pence confessed while he quickly followed his friend to take down many opponents. “I wonder if they are invited.”

Hayner now looked at him with a dumb look, “Naturally! Why would you think Marluxia’s a senior, then?”

“Nevermind.”

There was only one minute left until time was called.

Isa and Ezekiel worked together to hunt down Lea and Shiya.

The Hendricks worked out a plan to take down Axel, Saix, Lea, Isa and the girls, Hayner and Pence, and last but not least Zexion and Riku.

The last 30 seconds were intense. Time’s up was called from both the computer and the Boomers instructor, and everybody froze in place, panting.

The scores came out very unexpected than what the Hendricks expected. Since they were the ones to make up smart strategies to take down every opponent, they were surprisingly second with 360 points. Hayner and Pence were fourth with 170 points. Lea and Shiya were tied third place with Isa and Ezekiel with 285 points all rounded together. If Demyx were on Zexion’s team then he could be possibly in 3rd or second place but only managed to be fifth with 169 points- very close to Hayner and Pence’s. Riku secretly teamed up with Sora to become tied with The Hendricks.

“Then who’s first place?” Hayner demanded as the screen now showed a golden eyed, elf eared, blue lilac haired senior with a large red X on the bridge of his nose.

“S-SAIX!?” Axel blurted out in complete shock as the Lunar Diviner came forward, a playful smirk on his face. “But-but, how did you join in the game?”

“I watched the whole thing, number 8. While the buses were loading up with seniors and were leaving for Airport Road, I decided to follow in with my Camry and finally join you guys.”

Hayner broke forward through the group and interject in rude way, “But then he CHEATED!”

A collective gasps of surprises and shock accumulated the whole room. Some took a step back in fear of Isa’s older brother about to go berserk mode. But instead he hissed at the blonde with hate while his eyes glowed yellow.

Pence placed his hand on Hayner’s shoulder but he was not afraid at all. “I saw him teleport wolf style and take down everybody’s points! It’s much worse than Larxene I tell you!”

“Sorry buddy.” The instructor tried but then took a cautious step backwards, closer to the group and away from the scary senior, “I might have to make these 3 the winners. Just have fun. It’s not a real competition. We- Where did he go?” Confused, the everybody looked around for the Organization’s second in command.

Walking down the stairs, and gripping his game card, he joined another group of seniors at the rock wall climbing area.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion were at the bowling area, where the brunette haired girl tossed the bowling ball down the lanes of Highway 66 and struck each pin with a finishing thunder clap.

“Strike!” Kairi cheered as she high fived both Namine and Xion in laughter.

Meanwhile, Marluxia and Larxene were in a heated game of air hockey where the only glow in the dark puck disc moved back and forth in a fast pace response against the player’s mallets also glowed green. The results ended up with the Graceful Assassin winning over the Savage Nymph 7-3.

“Yeah. Nice game, Marly.” Larxene playfully sneered as they both got hold of their winning tickets and walked around to find another attraction.

“Hey, I won fair and square.” He winked while sliding his play card towards the booth that led to the Rock Wall climbing.

“Hey there, wanna go rock climbing?” a Boomers employee asked while they both showed him their game cards.

“Yeah, were together.” Wincing from the pinch that belonged to the grumpy Larxene, they both strapped up the rock climbing gear given by the employee.

The Savage Nymph tested out the rope before scaling the wall, carefully placing her left foot on a large irregular shaped ledge that jutted out randomly on the wall. While the two focused on beating each other on dominating the 32 foot high climbing wall, Malurxia could’ve sworn that the Lunar Diviner headed his way to the Prize section, holding heaps of tickets blocking his view.

* * *

As soon as Demyx was about turn into a senior, his plans of being a 12th grader eventually failed when a senior girl dressed in white (sporting a lovely giraffe, the neck shaped into a heart) and jeans plus black fur boots abruptly stopped by his side and held out a hand. “Need help junior?”

Accepting the offer of help, Demyx was solely tired from lying down on the ground for too long, “Thanks a lot. How do you know I’m a junior?”

The girl looked at him as if she knew him for al long time, “I’m one of Axel’s friends. He never mentioned me to you, right?”

Demyx now looked uneasy as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, I’m not sure, but-…”

“So? Why are you actually here? Is it because you never got invited by Axel or what?”

“Geez, how do you know this stuff?”

“I’m a very naughty mind reader.” She flashed out her cheesy white smile as the two began walking down the stairs while the song, _Tonight is gonna be a good night by the Black Eyed Peas_  started, it’s opening intro calming down the dancing seniors now bringing up a chorus of chats. “My name’s Carla Myers. What’s yours?”

Demyx nervously shook her hand, “Demyx Welles.”

“Nice name. However I like Axel’s name the best. Hey. That reminds me. Do you know where Axel is?”

Demyx shrugged while looking around the courtyard, “I might know if we keep looking but- Carla?” Losing sight of her for a minute, he found with a random senior wearing his hat backwards and a gym bag slung over his back while holding a can of Mountain Dew. “Oh, he went to Boomers FYI.”

“Okay! Thanks for the info!” she happily skipped towards Demyx where she led him to the alternate entrance. “C’mon. Axel’s at Boomers!”

“Whay- What? I thought-…”

“C’mon! Where’s you car?”

“It’s the silver Honda CUV right there.” Demyx pointed the keyfob towards his Pilot, unlocking the doors while the headlights lit up two times.

“Quick. Go down Airport road and turn right into Boomers.” Carla ordered while putting on her seat belt in the co-driver’s side and gave out the exact directions to their destination. Only if Demyx was wondering why they’d be going there in the first place. Was it only to hang out with Axel?

* * *

“Just how many tickets is he winning in that amount of short time?” Malurxia wondered as he and Larxene both hung out in the party room, tables vacated with no one but them.

The Savage Nymph shrugged while she was busy putting light make up on her face, “That serious wolf lover is just smart and tricky, that’s all.”

Malurxia, in return, grunted then took a small bite out of his veggie pizza. Though the window, he saw the group moving from game to game.

“Hey, Roxas. Try H2O Overdrive! It’s fun!” Ventus suggested excitedly as the blonde gasped in awe at the stunning gameplay of speed boats zooming across the water and bumping into each other as they fought to proclaim 1st place.

“Tell me when you’re done.” He reminded him when he pulled out his phone to call Vanitas over.

“Do I have to?” came his lame tired reply.

“Trust me, Van. It’s so cool.” Roxas tried.

“Fine. Let me ask mom to drop me off. When does it end?”

Roxas stared at the seniors playing various arcade games, “I’m not so sure, but please come. It’s total fun.”

“Fab. I’m coming over.”

“Yes!” Roxas whooped as he snapped his phone shut and grabbed Ventus’s attention from the game. “Okay, Vanitas said he could come!”

“Really! Nice!” Ventus couldn’t believe it. “Even though he’s a junior, he can’t join in, right?”

“Why think that?” Roxas asked while getting on a bike replica to play a motor bike game.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s too late for him to come. Buses are gonna pick us up and drop us back at KHS.”

The smaller blonde threw his arms up and slapped his hands on the handles in defeat, “Great, were too late.”

“Now what?” Ventus asked as he spotted out Sora snacking from a bag of free popcorn exclusive to seniors, even though he was not one of them.

“Let’s go to the party room to ask the teachers.” Roxas shrugged while Ventus’s eyes lit up at his perfect idea.

“Tag Sora along and let’s go.”

* * *

“Darn. I could’ve easily gone to Boomers instead of climbing the wall to enter the party.” sighed Demyx once they both got out and entered the arcade place.

“You would’ve known if you were a senior.” Carla smirked as she gasped at the sight of all of sights and sounds to various games and attractions being played throughout. “Oh my God! This is just the best place ever!”

“What? You’ve been here before?” he asked in confusion as he watched Axel’s crazy friend hop from game to game. She then came back with a pouty face, “I don’t have a game card like the others.”

“Uh…” Demyx looked around until he found the teachers seated in the party room quietly talking to one another.

As they entered, Xemnas looked up, followed by Ms. Devaney, Ms. Call, and Mr. Even.

“Yes number 9?” the world history teacher asked politely.

“Hello Demyx, remember me?” Mrs. Call smiled as she gave a big hug to Demyx.

“Aw, Sarah! Yes I do! You were my reading teacher last year, right?”

“Yes! Now you remember!” she laughed as Mr. Even smiled, while Mrs. Devaney continued talking with Xemnas about class resources for the KHS social studies department.

“Uh, can I have your attention please?” Carla interjected while the teachers stopped talking and looked at her in confusion.

Twiddling her thumbs nervously, she tried to maintain her composure before asking two things rather fast, “Uh, first where can I find a senior named Axel Flynn?”

“Oh, yes! I had him in my class!” Xemnas informed excitedly, “I’m telling you. He was very questionative about my explanations on any subject. I heard that he wants to go into Aviation, right?”

“Very true Xemmy.” Demyx agreed, while Carla managed to focus on her question with a straight forward answer, “Okay, but where can I find him?”

The teachers looked at each other before Mr. Even suggested something very descriptive about the senior, “He could possibly be scoring high points before 11.”

“What does he mean by that?” she whispered towards Demyx’s side. He shrugged with no clue in return.

“It means that this place will be closing at 11.” Xemnas added while he stood up, followed by the others.

“Darn! I came too late then! I shouldve thought twice before helping you!”

“What!? My purpose was secretly jumping the wall to enter the party and earlier you said you’ll help me.”

“Help you for what?” she countered, his cheeks ran red with embarrassment and failure.

“Uh, never mind. Besides I missed out on all of the fun.” Demyx helped Mrs. Call grab her lunch box, and led the way towards the game room.

“There is still fun if you want to stay overnight at KHS. It ends officially at 6 am.” Mrs. Devany informed.

“WHAT!?” The whole arcade place shook with grief and disappointment.

“We failed, Ventus.” Roxas sniffed sadly as he led the way to the exit.

“Aw man! Just one more level!” Hayner whined as Pence tried his best to drag him from the Tokyo Drift game.

“Oh well, there’s still more fun at KHS.” Kairi smiled as the girls giggled towards the exit.

“Are you serious!?” Lea said in disappointment as his Go Kart stopped in the middle of the track that looped over the ground.

“Whoa!” Isa gripped the wheel as he accidentally bumped into Lea, his Kart rocking forward. Then the chain reaction continued with Shiya and Ezekiel who were giggling endlessly.

“Guys, we’re closing up.” A Boomers employee called over. “Just walk over to the exit. Nevermind about moving the Karts here.”

“I guess that’s it.” Isa sighed.

On the main parking lots of Boomers, Lea suddenly whirled around from facing his Grand AM, “You asshole, you were the one who suggested the Go Karts!”

Isa raised his hands in defense, “Hey, it was the girls’ idea, not mine!”

That made the girls laugh even more.

While the Hendricks piled up in their Civic, Axel suddenly gave out a warning to Carla.

“No Carla! I’m not taking you home!”

“Why?” she asked, looking hurt.

“Because you’re annoying that’s why.” He laughed then drove off.

She was about to feel tears running down her cheeks when a silver Pilot halted in front of her, the driver’s side window sliding down as Demyx quired, “Need a ride?”

She gasped in awe, “Definitely! You bet!”

The group argued and had a fun time on the lot as the needle on the clock struck 12. Midnight was the time where they retuned to KHS to see a huge holographic image of the school’s mascot rising up with blazing spirit. Experiencing Boomers and the Firebird Party Bash, the whole of the KH cast truly had a spectacular time of having fun, and most importantly being together.

 

**For this KH fic has been very special to me, it will thus remain and come to a very special end. There are bonuses plus the party playlist.**

**FYI is For Your Information btw.**

**Kingdom**   **Hearts High School is officially based on Boca Raton Community High School in Boca Raton Florida.**

**The official KHS website is coming soon and promise to give out a link to it soon.**

**There are more to come as bonuses to this fic.**

**Thank you for supporting this fic everybody. It really means much to me. Thank you Xyphate for inspiring me and borrowing your idea with permission.**

**Please Review, give out kudos, and favourite and download.**

**Available on Archive and Wattpad. :)**


	15. BONUS! Project Grad. Playlist and OFFICIAL WEBSITE!

**Here is the official soundtrack playlist to the 2012-2013 Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash.**

  
1\. Distrubia- Rihanna

2\. I can Imagine- David Guetta

3\. Right Now- Rihanna ft. David Guetta

4\. Let it Rain- Pitbull

5\. Tonight's gonna be a good night- Black Eyed Peas

6\. Timber- Pitbull ft. Kesha

7\. Afrojack-10 ft tall

8\. Underneath- Antoine

9\. Under the sun (where we belong)- John de Sohn

10\. Earth Meets Water- Dash Berlin and Rigby

11\. I Got U- Duke Dumont

12\. Bryan Todd- Where ever you are

13\. Colors- Tritonal & Paris Blohm ft. Sterling Fox

14\. Taking it back tonight- John De Sohn

15\. Right Here, Right Now- Sander Van Doorn

16\. Into the Blue- Kylie

17\. Alone- Armin Van Buerin

18\. Find You- Zedd

19\. Youth- Foxes

20\. Ordinary World- Aurora

VISIT THE OFFICIAL KHS WEBSITE!!!!

 http://falco276.wix.com/kh-high-school

(May be updates depending on the schedule.)


	16. Short important note

Hello there Ao3 users!

Thank you so much for the hits and kudos. I really appreciate it so much because this fic is very special to me and based on the setting, (if you look at it on Google Maps, of course.) I just can't let go of this fic.

If you like the KHS website, then you might like more chapters to this story! ^^

The sequence will go like this:

**Coconut Cove Waterpark** \- the KH gang will have a fun time at the water park plus not to mention a souvenir shop stop at the Seaside Crest Islands.

**The Gardens Mall** \- Yes, Round TWO of the Super Hide and Seek Tag Game is HERE!!! The mall is located in the Palm Beach area of the county.

**Palm Beach City Place** \- Calm down Isa! We're getting to that part! xD

The KH gang experience the nightlife of the beautiful shopping plaza square.

WAIT! I also have more chappies planned! xD

**Key Lime Cove Waterpark Resort (Halfly based on the Bahia Resort, CA in my POV)** \- Demyx is water crazy. He drags the gang to yet another waterpark but this time for a 2 nights stay.

**Deer spring Park** \- Why not let the KH gang get a Picnic blast of fun? xD  

  **Sanctuary Camelback Mountain Resort (located in Paradise Valley, AZ)** Sora boasts and persuades the gang to visit the most scenic desert-themed resort of all times, making everyone complain about the oven-baked weather. xD  

I'm not so sure if there will be more chappies planned and written after this. I decided to stop right there, but then I thought back to see that I was missing details.

Once again, thank you for supporting this fic. You guys are AWESOME! 

Free tickets to a random show to everyone!,

Falco276 :)


	17. Summer Plans

**As I promised from the short author's note, I'd be continuing this fic until it comes out with a happy but special ending. XD**

**Once again, check out Coconut Cove Waterpark on Google Maps to get to know how the setting is like located in Palm Beach, South Florida. :D**

**Meanwhile, enjoy. :P**

One week since KHS's Firebird Party Bash still nudged Roxas's mind. Since Axel invited everybody he knew, that still made the Key of Destiny wonder with comfort towards how much fun he'd had throughout the party.

This not the end. The fun's only starting now.

It was summer and everyone at KHS got a chance to spend quality time with their friends and families, do fun stuff like swimming, jogging, going to the beach, hang out at shopping malls or live music clubs, and even go to the movie theatre. Of course, Roxas and his brothers were always doing something fun during the summer, but it was all thanks to Sora who suggested everyone on Tinychat to pack their bags up and take a roadtrip north west towards the Seaside Crest Islands. The setting for the canceled Summer Struggle Tournament was located there, and Sora was hoping he could catch a fish or two. Roxas and the others wouldn't mind it unless they would think this trip useless if they were stuck in traffic mid way.

The sun shone lightly through the window as Roxas wrapped his blanket around his head, the blazing star evidently breaking up his nice afternoon nap. He precisely did not know how long he slept when Sora suddenly whooshed upstairs, blurting out the good news.

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!" Sora begged repeatedly, nuging his blond brother awake.

"Sora. Not right now." Roxas muttered but the action of stretching in bed got him sitting upright. Warding out sleep from his hazy blue eyes, he kept a straight and annoyed face towards his cheesy brother.

"No, Ventus also agreed with my idea! Wake up!"

Shaking his head furiously from side to side, that got him to attention. "Yes?"

"Since the Summer Struggle Tournament at Seaside Park got canceled, I even thought of a better idea of spending our summer together!"

"Like what?" he asked as he took a comb and started combing his messy blonde strands back into thier spiky position.

"Everybody on Tinychat agreed that we make a trip north towards the Seaside Crest Islands!" Sora finished while he stopped jumping up and down in excitement.

"Seaside Crest Islands?" Roxas thought about it, "But isn't that too far to drive up there? And what are we gonna do there by the way? No Struggle for us."

"Forget Struggle. Demyx suggested that we go to Coconut Cove Waterpark before we head over there, sound okay?" Sora smiled as he followed his brother downstairs, their noses catching the scent of cinnamon cereal and buttered toast.

"Good morning, boys." Their mother greeted them by the sink. "Ventus got you guys a headstart."

"Oh boy! Cereal for me!" Sora rushed happily to his seat, pouring cinnamon Apple Jacks in a bowl.

Roxas didn't object to say anything towards his brother's jovial behaviour and calmly sat down next to Ventus.

"So I heard we'll be heading north towards the Seaside Crest Islands, right?" Ventus said quietly while he ate and worked on a puzzle at the same time.

"Yup, and it was me to come up with that whole idea." Sora said proudly as he took another spoonful in his mouth.

"Boys, I didn't know you plan your trips so well on the summer!" their mother began to softly laugh.

Sora blushed, "Well, this is south Florida, mom! We teenagers know exactly where to go!"

"But if you're heading there, then where do you guys stay?" their mother continued, concerned about the safety of her kids.

"Hotel, duh!" Sora said obviously as he set his bowl in the sink and filled it with water, "The others agreed that we stay in three different hotels to match up you guys personality!"

Roxas almost made his spoon splash in the milk, "Three? Sora, don't be a dumbass! That's too much. Why not simply stay in one?"

"Cuz one's too much. Three is better. I already booked them all. Here's a small list of which Hotel you'll be staying in." Sora said, handing the three a paper.

_Sunrider Beach Resort:_

Axel

Lea

Isa

Shiya

Ezekiel

Terra

Aqua

_Surf Beach Resort:_

Roxas

Sora

Ventus

Hayner

Pence

_Dolphin Beach Resort/Ocean Point Beach Resort:_

Demyx

Zexion

Kairi

Xion

Olette

"How do I fit in with surfing? I don't surf!" Ventus pointed out the personality mistake.

"I'd figure it was better that you stayed with Roxas." Sora decided, re collecting his list from all of his three family members, placed them in his backpack, conveniently wedging the sheets between his Macbook and a Spiral Notebook for his adventures.

The Key of Destiny in return sighed and wished that his cheesy brown haired brother would act more mature at roadtrip planning.

"Well, then, it's finally planned." Roxas stood up from his chair and scooted it back in place. "Coconut Cove Waterpark first, then we go to Seaside Crest Islands."

"Roxas! You're just the best brother I ever have!" Sora jumped in excitement and twirled him in a hug.

"Seriously? More than me?" Ventus frowned at the sight of Sora nodding and accepting that fact.

"Yup, and Imma tell everybody over Tinychat about it! Later!" Sora dismissed with a jovial wave and ran upstairs to his room.

Both Roxas and Ventus had a speechless look as if their brown haired brother obtained the spotlight in the story. The key of destiny shook his head in laughter. "He dosen't seem to miss much, does he?"

Ventus chuckled, "Nah, he just likes to be social and hang out with almost anyone he actually knows."

Roxas calmed down and tapped the laminated fold-up map of Florida, his finger striking thier exact location.

Serona Glade Perserves.

Ventus intently watched Roxas's finger as it slid past Kingdom Hearts High School, University Commons, cut across Glades Road, traveled upwards toward Delray Beach- almost creating a shadow over Orange Leaf Frozen Yogurt, and tried to relocate thier destination with a confused hum.

"Just what are trying to find, Roxas?" Ventus questioned calmly as he scooted closer towards him and tried to read his puzzling thoughts.

"I'm trying to see how far Coconut Cove Waterpark is from our house." he replied flatly as his finger slid waaayy past Palm Beach and jumped over many border states until it crashed into an unexpected place.

"Roxas, that's waaayy too far." Ventus pointed out helpfully as the key of destiny blushed and curiously discover what the random location he ended up pointing at.

"Key Lime Cove resort?" Ventus quired in confusion.

"Never been there." Roxas shrugged his no clue off the shoulder as he brought out his Macbook air to look up the exact location digitally. "But I would love to go there."

Ventus sighed and shook his head in dismay, "Roxas, traveling that far will get our mom worried. Won't it be safer if we just travel to the places we know in Florida only? Traveling to other states sounds like a blast of fun for this summer vacation but I think it could be better if we stay in this state. Besides, we have Disney World. Gurnee, Illinois does not. So, what do you say?"

Glancing deep into Ventus's pleading look, Roxas tapped his fingers against the silver glowing keys and hummed in thought. "Well, don't you wanna see the outside world, too?"

"Well- Fine, since you discovered the location on the map by accident, we'll confirm it." Ventus stood up and yawned, grabbing a basketball on the way.

Following his twin with an eager look, Roxas caught up to him, inhaling the sweet freshness of a green grass spiked between the scorching concrete driveway, the orange basketball bounced three times before Ventus jumped and lobbed the spinning ball into the hoop with a swish.

"Yes!" Ventus said to himself as he rescued the ball from denting the hood of thier Civic, the car getting baked under the sun. He then turned to Roxas, who was about to continue on thier plans when Ventus intrigued Roxas into a game of one-on-one, but then change his mind for some refreshness under a garden hose.

"Whew. It's really striking hot here." Ventus panted as he aimed the hose towards his face and showered his head and upper body with a soft stream, the water conveniently wetting the most part of his shirt. "I should've thought twice before heading outdoors. Water?"

Roxas rejected the offer and added some details to their plans, "But just to tell you, Ventus. The only Nobody on our team loves water and he was the one to suggest Coconut Cove Waterpark while I secretly discovered a new waterpark miles ahead outside the outskirts of Florida. I think I feel proud now."

"I'm sure you do." Ventus smiled as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face, suggesting Roxas to do the same thing.

"Do you boys need a cold drink? We have soda if you like." thier mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes..." the twins begged tiredly as sounds of two glass cups clinked against the brown granite counter, fizzes echoing through out the house as both of the twins settled on the couch, resting their day off with thoughts about traveling to their planned destinations.

Traveling.

A typical teenager thing for our lovely KH cast.

Only if nothing goes wrong throughout the whole trip with a few siblings on a refusing mood to tag along.

**Whoo-hoo! Who dosen't like traveling? Cuz I do.**

**Sorry if this chappie was not that exciting but to me it was heartwarming and fun.**

**Look at the tags.**

**What do you think? xD**

**Next chappie will be splashed with a lot of fun! xD**

**Please review! :D**


	18. Heart shaped moons and Puppy tackles

**Who's ready to get splashed? Cuz I am!**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Coconut Cove Waterpark! Here I come!" Sora hollered as he ran around the house, a backpack slung over his shoulder containing all of his stuff about their fun memories recorded in his spiral notebook he used for English class at KHS.

Both of the blonde twins sighed and rolled their eyes while they were sitting on the couch, bags packed and all set to one corner, while texting and receiving hopeful replies from the KH gang.

"Do you think Saix would really come with us?" Ventus asked as he cluelessly stared at the coffee table, patiently waiting for his phone to buzz across the table.

Roxas toyed with a small red ball in his hands, giving up by lobbing the toy in a basket wired plant pot, the counterfeit leaves dancing in the non-existent wind.

"He could if Isa persuades him to do so."

Just then their mother swept in, her face hot and red from a 5-minute kitchen work. "I see that you're all set."

"Yup! And I can't wait to go there, mom! It's the best thing ever!" Sora hyperly jumped in huge leaps as he danced around.

"Don't worry mom. We'll get in touch with you by phone." Ventus promised as a smile caused him to dangle his phone between his fingers. "Everything will go well."

"Oh, my sweet Ventus." the boys' mom hugged him deeply in the shoulders, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Check." Roxas tapped his pencil against his Biology workbook that he got to keep as a under putter, his blank piece of printer paper consisting of a neat list of the destinations they'll go in Sora's exact order.

Standing up, he caught the brunette's attention from his joyful session of excitement, and ordered him to keep this list and evade from losing it in the wind.

Nodding to show that he understood with a promise, Sora dashed off to his backpack and stuffed the list inside, making sure that his Macbook and his Spiral notebook would protect the list from any harmful danger. (If there ever was danger in South Florida) xD

"But what about Vanitas?" thier mom suggested with a worried and confused look.

"Mom, don't think about it. We'll try our best to tag him along but I'm pretty sure he might not be up for it since he has summer school so I think it'd be best if he stays with you, alright?" Ventus hooked an arm around his mother's shoulders as he wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Alright, take care." thier mom sniffed as she watched all three boys stand by the door that led to the striking hot driveway.

"We will." Ventus smiled as he pulled back to see Vanitas curious about the whole farewell commotion. "Oh, hey there Van."

"You guys need to get a life. What would happen if I'm in danger while you dweebs are gone? btw, where are you twerps traveling to?" Vanitas bragged as if he was the king of the sibling in the house.

"We-" Sora started but then muffled through Ventus's hand as he nervously smiled, "Going on a summer trip to Seaside Crest Islands."

"Lame." Vanitas muttered then added, "You guys are lucky to spend the summer without me."

"Unlike you, we passed all of our classes." Sora happily mocked while purposely hiding behind Roxas for protection.

Vanitas scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "At least I'm at home the whole summer, taking care of mom, unlike you guys who always like to see the outside world and do fun stuff."

Ventus heaved a sigh as he tried to think. Infact, all three of them had to decide whether Vanitas should come along or not. It was not an hard task to perform but a quick mental decision.

"Alright, it's confirmed. He's staying with mom." Ventus glanced at Roxas who nodded in agreement while Sora fake pouted and wished Vanitas could come along.

"Ven? You're ma man." Vanitas smirked as he held up his hand for Ventus to grab and shake it gangster style.

"Aw man." Sora muttred sadly while hoisting his backpack up over his shoulder and helpfully picked up Roxas's luggage and wheeled it towards their Civic.

The trunk was already open by the time the brunette arrived. With Ventus already tuning the AC on, he got out and left the engine running, keys twirling around his finger as he approached a panting Sora who struggled to cram all of the bags in a small cargo space.

"Whew." Sora exhaled with a sweat as he watched both blonde twins slam the trunk door with difficulty.

Ventus placed his hands on his hips and frowned towards the lid hovering halfway over the bags, "It looks like we need mom's van for this kind of situation."

Roxas glanced at the 2006 gold Dodge Grand Caravan parked in the garage, the car lucky enough to get cooled down from the blazing heat. "Too bad we can't use it."

"What makes you say that?" Sora questioned curiously as he tipped over and peeked though the windows of the van.

"Mom said she needs it for servicing next week." Roxas replied while using Ventus's strength to finally get the lid to smash their beloved belongings.

"There." Ventus sighed as he beckoned the three to hop in and experience the AC heaven.

"Oh thank Kingdom Key for the winter paradise." Sora exhaled in relief, slumping back and craning his neck closer towards the AC vents hissing out cool air that whipped his face with a smile satisfaction smacked on his lips.

"There's a happy camper." Ventus chuckled as he cautiously tapped the steering wheel, making sure it was not baked as well.

Backing up, Roxas facepalmed towards the free seat that was present next to Sora. "I'm such a dumbass! I could've made the trunk easier to close by saving a bag and adding it as our fourth passenger."

"You mean Bag-waiti?" Sora snickered towards the reference from a Bollywood movie he lately saw.

The twins had no comment after Sora made the pun.

"No jokes please." Ventus chuckled as he turned up the radio, Roxas bobbing his head towards "Drive By- Train" while Sora sang along for fun.

With the Civic cruising down NW 15th avenue past KHS, University Commons, etc. Ventus left signaled and turned down Glades Road, passing over Airport Road as Roxas spotted Boomers, conjuring his memories of how much fun he had during the Firebird Party Bash which was a senior event only.

Exiting the I-95 ramp towards West Palmetto Park Road, Sora instructed Ventus to turn right.

"Why?" was his sudden reply, a Tri-Rail locomotive train sped across with flashing fury.

"I actually need to make a pit stop at K-mart to buy more pens. Papermate sucks." Sora informed while yanking his dead blue inked ball point pen back to life but it was no use.

Ventus sighed, "Fine but make it quick."

Halting beside the entrance in Palmetto Park Square, Sora got out and waved with a smiling promise that he'll be back in a flash.

Passenger door closed made Roxas wince with a stinging thought as Ventus parked under a palm tree, killing the engine while staring at the dark green Publix logo. "You up for snacks, bro?"

Roxas shrugged while tracing a small ladybug crawling outside of his window, his finger following the movements of wherever the small red insect went to.

"Sure why not?" he replied with a stretch as the key of destiny got out, fanning a Panera Bread brochure infront of his face.

* * *

"Besides new pens, what other stuff do I have in mind?" Sora skipped happily through the store after holding a 4 pack Pilot FriXion pens just to get his words burning with excitement. With the ceiling PA speakers quietly playing "Bubbly by Colbie Calliat", the brown haired boy passed by the gaming and bikes section until he halted by the toys aisle. Of course, Sora acted immature at all times, including pestering his brothers into buying cool stuff that was considered useless to them, even if it surprised them for an eternity.

Halting beside the most famous battle top toys packed in a set, his blue eyes sparked interest in them as his hands curiously took the box and he smiled in glee, "I'm pretty sure Roxas and Ventus won't mind this at all."

And off he went, skipping through the store until he reached the paying counter to finish his short shopping session.

* * *

Grabbing a green basket off of the stacked supply, the twins were thoroughly relived to cool down with refreshing 'Ahh'

"Okay so, Axel told us to stop by at Saix's house for something." Roxas informed his twin as Ventus lobbed Cheeze-Its and Chips Ahoy into the basket, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously? Are for real? That Lunar Diviner rarely invites us to his house. I wonder if something fun and scary is gonna happen." Ventus wondered as he grabbed a batch of Dannon coffee yogurt and lobbed it in the basket.

"Relax, it's not halloween." Roxas stifled a soft laugh as they both hauled in tons of Sea-salt ice cream boxes in the basket, the supply of 10 total over flowing beyond the handles.

"Tag! You're it!" Sora ran and jumped behind both of thier backs in excitement, then quickly eyed the holy snack. "Ooooh, Sea-Salt ice cream. My favourite!"

"Sadly, you're not the king of it. Everyone loves Sea Salt ice cream during the summer. Strange as it seems but there were only 10 boxes left before they ran out of stock with it and guess who took them all?" Roxas smirked as he carried a pair of roses wrapped in a plastic cover to surprise Xion with it.

"You guys! Cuz you guys are the best!" Sora whooped with joy as he ran ahead and brought back a plush Plato the Publixsaurus off of the huge freeze compartment.

"Plato says he wants to come along too. Please?" Sora begged while waving the toy infront of Ventus's confused face.

"Hmm... sorry Sora. 10 dollars is my wage when I work as a book keeper at Barnes and Noble and that thing costs the same as my wage so, I can't do it." Ventus frowned as he grabbed Plato from Sora's hands and placed it back on the roof of the freezers. "Besides we're high school students. We need to learn to save up for college, okay?"

Ruffling Sora's brown spiky hair, the brunette accepted the point, "Fine."

"Axel already arrived at Saix's house. He says that it's a surprise." Roxas informed as the three of them reached the paying counter, with Ventus lobbing the stuff on the black convyer belt.

"Can't wait." Sora squealed in glee as he mistakenly shook the K-mart bag, it's contents spilling out and joining in with the groceries.

"Sora! I told you not to buy other stuff!" Ventus gleamed in shock towards the foreign object that was not part of his promise. "A pack of 4 black Pilot FricXion pens are enough to write down your adventures but not a toy like this!"

Inspecting the fake XTS Tornado box set to Beyblade Metal Masters: Galaxy Pegasus, Ray Striker, Thermal Lacerta, and Rock Giraffe which included an LR string launcher and grip launcher, Ventus glared at a trembling Sora who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Roxas shrugged and convinced him to keep it. Besides, 3 dollars for that fake set has got be worth considering.

"Fine. I accept the deal." Ventus handed back the box to Sora, who hugged it in glee.

"Said it once, saying it the second time." Sora smiled as he hugged his fellow siblings, the cashier girl stifled a laugh behind her hand. "You guys are the best!"

"Okay enough said cuz were late." Ventus said in hurry as they all piled up their belongings in the basket, walked over to the Civic and stuffed the supply of snacks under the seats in a cooler bag.

With the car screeching off towards West Palmetto Park Road, Ventus focused on driving down towards the way to Arbor Oaks, a luxury apartment complex where both Axel and Lea lived everytime they were off attending Beacon College and living part time in their dorm room.

On the back of his mind, Ventus knew what Roxas had informed earlier about Axel waiting by at Saix's house. But still he refused and watched the gate sliding on it's own, allowing thier entry in the complex itself.

Palm trees wildly swayed in the warm humid wind as the Civic passed by a line of parked cars until they found the white lines painted infront of the mini green lawn of golf putting.

Placing the parking brake and killing the engine, Ventus turned around and smiled, "Roxas?"

His reply was glaring back at him with a confused face, "Ven, I thought I told you earlier that Axel and Lea were already at Saix's house."

"But we are at thier house, right?" Sora perked, waving towards a golf cart passing by; the driver letting out the smile while his shades glinted in the summer rays.

Ventus sighed while staring at the gleaming silver H on the textured black steering wheel, not even daring to slap his hands against the heated material, "Probably I didn't even think about Saix moving from this place. Perhaps he found it better if he actually moved to wherever he moved to, considering their high earnings from working at the Space center near Oakland Community College, right?"

"You could say that." Sora yawned as he got out with a stretch and dashed off into the main office building that included the clubhouse. "I'm gonna catch up on some water. Bye guys!"

Ventus sighed, blue eyes catching a spaced out Roxas through the rearview mirror, "Sora's not the slowpoke is he?"

Roxas chuckled while catching a young man and his 7 year old daughter return from their usual golf putting, the young girl excited about her accomplished score against her father, "Are you kidding me? He beat all of us during the Friday laps around the track! That cheesy brown haired rabbit is almost as fast as me!"

"Never underestimate the fast ones in town." Ventus replied while curiously grabbing Sora's unzipped backpack and took out his spiral notebook, flipping through it with interest.

The first page conceded the whole group. Ventus nodded in satisfaction towards the names that belonged to the Hendricks family, but then after his eyes scanned down a list of names, the blue orbs halted at Saix.

Did Sora really pester the Luna Diviner to come along on this trip with them?

Being the second in command and a true, arrogant elf-eared nobody that he was, Saix always attended events that were useful and not childish or fun.

Leaning back with a thoughtful sigh, Ventus glanced towards Roxas who was peacefully browsing his smartphone, exhaling quietly every 5 seconds due to his small impatience on Axel's "surprise".

Before flipping to the next page, the passenger door opened and Sora climbed in with a bottle of Langlade Springs water.

"Best water ever." Sora refreshingly said, screwing the lid back on before settling in and smiling in glee, "So, Wolf boy's house now?"

Ventus backed up and switched gears, moving the Civic towards the exit gate gleaming under the sun, "Gotta quickly refill at Valero, then we hit Olympia."

"Don't tell me." Roxas halted the finger scrolling on his phone and brought up a surprised look, " That expensive community with a million rooms, resort style pools, wet bars, and sun decks?"

"All of the greens were stashed away from the moon, and that's how Saix moved to Olympia." Ventus chuckled, killing the engine beside the pump and propped open the fuel cap.

Sora stretched loudly, and nestled back in relief, his sapphire eyes catching the sight of the rain matted Owl statue on top of the pump, Valero's mascot staring back with a haunted stare.

That made Roxas and Sora cringe with fear, wishing that Ventus would be back from the convenience store in a flash.

"Damn, I hate coming to Valero." Roxas sighed, eyeing a red Pontiac Firebird leaving the pump next to them.

"Owls scare ya Roxas?" Sora laughed, only to jump in his seat prepared at the sight of Ventus coming back with cans of refreshing Nestle Ice tea.

"There ya go. Three for the each of us." Ventus winked as he started up the Civic and left for Olympia.

"Just please make it quick." Roxas sighed.

* * *

"One more hit bro, you're out!" Isa called opposite to his snarling brother, both liliac haired siblings balancing themselves on a windy rope stretched across the pool while balancing themselves with sponged lacrosse sticks.

"Tell me, Isa. Why are we doing this again?" Saix growled, clearly unhappy to receive more water splashed into his face from Isa.

"I have a feeling the Spring Struggle tournament is coming up." Isa scooped up a colored ball from Saix's side, evading his brother's attacks skillfully. He wished he could jump over and make it the other end, but gymnastics was not his thing. "Besides, practice makes- WHOA!"

_SPLASH!_

Saix, still on the swaying rope, mocked a laugh, "You still expect to call yourself 'world's best Struggle champion'?"

Isa spat a string of water out of his frowning mouth and murmur, "No" at the water's edge.

"That's what you get for playing the Swimming pool edition of Struggle!" Saix continued to laugh while toweling his hair dry.

With the glass patio door slid shut, Isa sat at the edge of the terrace brown fireplace, shooting a quick text to Lea that he should come over for some fun.

15 minutes later, Lea slid the door open along with Shiya and Ezekiel in tow.

"Oh stop that frowny look, Isa!" Ezekiel laughed in glee, "You always put up a moody situation. Just relax and see what's what?"

"Well, since she's right. I wonder what Saix has written on our agenda lately?" Lea wondered before halting at the sight of colored balls, two lacrosse sticks, and a 7 ft rope stretched across the water. "Dude, what's with all this?"

"Saix blamed me for coming up with this edition of Struggle practice." Isa replied, walking around the pool until his smile turned wicked and a thought struck his mind. "Dude, ya wanna get splashed?"

"Infact, 4 way Struggle in the pool sounds like a terrific idea! I totally say we go for it!" Lea took first step across the rope, slowly tip-toeing to the middle.

Ienzo clapped and cheered for Lea to fall into the water.

"Guess he wants to help you out!" Isa stifled a laugh as Lea continued to focus.

"Shut up! Don't make me lose concentration!"

Ienzo eyed the bobbing lacrosse stick drfting his way. With the 8 year old excitedly picking up the stick, he let out a small laugh in glee.

"No, Ienzo. Don't you dare!" Lea warned with a glare as the girls laughed.

"Do it! Ienzo! Do it!" Isa cheered on, the boy turning to smile at him before stretching the stick across the water to poke him.

"Almost there. I swear, Isa. If you let him do it, then I'm seriously gonna- SHIT!" Lea lost his footing and tumbled into the water.

"In my pool? I don't think so." everybody turned to see Saix tapping his foot with sincerity. "I suggest everyone to go back in the house dry as a desert. I have an important meeting to commence."

And with that, Saix re entered the house, only to get tackled by Demyx, "PUPPY!"

"Argh! Get off, number nine!" Saix got rid of Demyx on top of him and glared hatefully at the now whimpering mullet blonde.

"Relax, Sai." Axel came in with the Hendricks, Sora's eyes widened to scope the HUGE perimeter of Saix's house.

"Since when did you gain such royalty!?" he managed to blurt out, Riku shaking his head and getting closer to the brunette.

"Blame the space freak!" Isa yelped before getting tackled by Saix again.

Kairi kneeled down and pecked a short kiss on his cheek, while Namine and Olette came along with Hayner, Pence, Aqua, and Terra.

"OH MY LORD! THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE IN HERE!" Sora shouted randomly, surprised to see his classmates covering every inch of Saix's house.

Axel immediately yanked Demyx over from studying the Rocket shaped lamp set on the coffee table, "Anyway, Saix here has something important to say. From what I heard, he dosen't live in Arbor Oaks anymore, he figured that the rooms there were too small to 'space' out his things."

Everybody chuckled at the pun, considering that Axel was a good jokester, much to Saix's dismay of childish behaviour.

"And he gladly would like to announce that from his recent studies and research of portals, he is willing to re open Kingdom Hearts."

Everyone stared at Axel, blinking in silence and confusion. No one would ever speak of the heart shaped moon that Xemnas was so crazy about a long time ago, it was very well dismissed ages ago when the KH cast started settling in South Florida AU.

"But why Kingdom Hearts?" Ventus questioned, his classmates from KHS stirring up more confusion.

"Moon maniac here is so bewildered to know how we can build up Kingdom Hearts, right Saix?" Axel sarcastically turned to the wolf-a-boo, who glared hatefully with a piercing stare.

"Don't call me that!" Saix warned with a growl, his desicion of joining the gang made him speed walk to his room with an angry door bang.

Everyone so far was quiet as a mouse when Demyx perked his head up and wailed in agony, "PUPPY DISSAPEARED!"

"Wolf puppy, Dem." Axel corrected helpfully as everyone sighed towards the canceled invitation to Coconut Cove.

A clap resounded and scared the gang with a quick beating heart as Axel smiled sheepishly in glee, "Well, guys? Who's ready to hit Coconut Cove!"

"WE ARE!" the KH gang shouted in return, everyone climbed into their cars and screeched off down Forest Hill Blvd past the Mall at Wellington Green.

* * *

**Wow.**

**Just by writing out the street names, malls, stores, and just the surroundings and the Feel of Florida...**

**It makes me homesick now! xP**

**But stay tuned for chappie 19! :D**

**Falco276 out!**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: So I'm not sure how far this will go. But here's the first chapter.  
> This has been changed a tiny bit from the first one I had put up. NoOneXII pointed  
> out some stuff that had been bothering me to begin with but I just left it all in there  
> anyways. Even after I posted it :/ I don't think any one else has read it though. So  
> like a said TINY changes. Mostly ages and a line or two.Review and enjoy! J


End file.
